Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'or et d'argent
by AngelScythe
Summary: La dernière bataille les opposants à Dante. Et tout était parti pour bien se finir, le seul problème...c'était les désirs qui accompagnent. GreedEnvy
1. Greed

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Greed.**_

Il fumait une cigarette en suivant son amante. Elle l'emmenait pour la première fois chez elle. Et ça lui plaisait. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui parlait de l'endroit magnifique qu'était sa maison. Elle lui demanda juste d'écraser sa cigarette, avant d'entrer. Il le fit en soupirant puis elle le fit rentrer dans son immense demeure. Il siffla devant une maison si grande.

- Waw Dante, tu avais beau m'avoir décrit ta demeure je ne croyais pas à pareil splendeur ! S'exclama l'homme.

L'homme devait avoir la trentaine sans plus. Il avait des cheveux noirs, très foncés, dressés sur sa tête, en forme de pique. Il avait des yeux bleu clair. Un marcel moulant noir et un pantalon de cuir. Il regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement. Soudain il entendu un bruit de rire qui venait des escaliers. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Deux ravissantes créatures descendaient. Deux filles à poitrines opulentes de surcroît. La première avait des cheveux orange court qui s'arrêtait un peu après les oreilles et qui partaient un peu dans tout les sens, avec deux mèches un peu plus longue qui lui retombaient juste au-dessus de la poitrine, elle portait une robe noire à décolleté plongeant. Qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des chevilles. Et des bottes noires qui semblaient monter haut. Elle avait des yeux violet clair.

C'était une beauté, mais la deuxième l'était d'autant plus. Une silhouette élancée. A la peau pâle, des yeux violet. De long cheveux vert qui lui battait les reins. Une robe rouge sang avec les bretelles croisées au niveau du cou et une espèce de vide qui permettait de voir presque toute la poitrine de sa possesseur. La robe s'ouvrit sur le devant, à la mi-cuisse, en volet, ce qui permettait d'admirer ses langues jambes et ses cuises et des pieds nus.

Il eut du mal à déglutir devant cette vision de rêve. Il observa son visage, des mèches rebelles étaient retenues par un diadème rouge sang comme la robe, les traits du visage étaient, fin, parfait.

- Qui sont ces demoiselles ? Interrogea l'homme d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Il s'agit de Miss Lust et de mon enfant dont je vous ai tant parlé Envy.

- Je pensais qu'Envy était un garçon. Dit-il étonner.

- Il m'arrive de le penser aussi.

- Qui es-ce mère ? Demanda Envy d'une voix chaude, douce et sensuelle.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé…mon amant ! Fit Dante d'un ton un peu sec.

- Ah, bien sûr.

Envy s'approcha avec un sourire de l'homme sous le regard froid de Dante. L'homme se mit immédiatement à genoux devant Envy et lui prit la main avant de la baiser.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez Miss Envy ! Dit-il.

- Mais moi de même. Vous rencontrez a été un réel plaisir. Assura Envy dans un sourire sexy.

L'homme relâcha la main de la verte. Cette dernière lui fit un large sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte, Miss Lust vint le rejoindre.

- Waw, dis donc ! S'exclama cette dernière avant que les deux femmes sortes.

Dante eut un soupir, puis un sourire avant d'emmener son amant à l'étage pour lui montrer sa chambre.

Il remercia Dante pour le bon moment passer ensemble avant de sortir de l'immense maison. Il s'étira. Puis avança dans la rue, il vu une silhouette s'avancer vers lui. Il sourit, c'était la magnifique Envy. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'emmena vers le fleuve.

- Vous savez, cela fait un moment que mère parle de vous Monsieur. Fit Envy en avançant le long du fleuve.

L'homme avança à ses côtés en observant ses formes avec une forte envie d'y toucher. En plus elle dégageait une merveilleuse odeur.

- Et que je vous observe aussi ! Continua Envy d'un ton doux.

- Vous m'observez ? S'étonna l'homme avec une pointe de colère dans la voix d'être ainsi observé.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Envy comme-ci c'était normal

Envy se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire Sexy.

- Je voulais savoir si vous étiez aussi parfait que le laissait entendre mère. Elle avait tord encore une fois…vous êtes bien mieux que ce qu'elle s'imagine. Dit Envy avant de sourire à nouveau.

- Miss Envy, vous me faite envie ! Dit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Oui, je suis là pour ça ! Seulement je ne peux m'offrir à vous tant que vous serez un humain…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Envy l'embrassa et le fit se tourner tout en l'embrassant. L'homme lui répondit avec avidité tandis qu'Envy avançait petit à petit le faisant reculer. Envy arrêta subitement de l'embrasser et le poussa. Il tomba dans l'eau.

- Je sais aussi que vous ne savez pas nager ! A bientôt mon cher ! Fit Envy avant de partir.

L'homme se noyait suffoquait. C'était un enfer. Il sentait l'eau entrée dans ses poumons alors qu'il battait des mains et des pieds. Pourquoi donc Miss Envy lui avait fait ça. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre. C'était de l'histoire ancienne de toute façon, il allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Il cessa de se débattre personne ne pourrait le voir se noyer et il avait déjà la tête sous l'eau alors impossible de crier. Il mourut.

***

Tout était noir, c'était étrange il c'était pourtant retrouvé à l'intérieure d'une immense porte. Et voilà que tout était noir. Puis il commença à voir des choses et à en comprendre aussi.

- 'Vy…an…ambre !

Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait et puis qu'on le déplaçait. Il se retrouva sur un lit et on lui tendit quelque chose. Il su qu'il devait le manger et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il mangea de bon cœur. La nourriture était bonne. Il se sentait revigorer. Etait capable de voir et de ressentir les choses autour de lui. Il vu la personne mais était incapable de parler. Il pouvait l'observer c'était tout.

- Tu en auras encore demain. Promit-elle de sa magnifique voix.

Pendant une semaine il fut gavé de cette nourriture étrange avant d'avoir comme des cauchemars le dernier jour. Il revu des choses étranges avant de se sentir enfin mieux. Une forme s'approcha de lui. Un bonnet D enfermé dans un haut moulant et une minijupe qui ne cachait rien mais ce foutu short bien. Il attrapa la personne et l'attira sur lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Grogna-t-il.

Envy le repoussa puis le leva et le mit devant la glace. Il s'observa, il avait toujours des cheveux noir foncé dressés en pic sur sa tête. Son teint était toujours légèrement basané et son visage allongé. Mais à la différence il avait des yeux améthyste et même s'il portait toujours ses chaussures et un pantalon en cuir, son marcel était beaucoup plus moulant, on pouvait deviner ses abdos avec aisance il avait une veste de cuir avec de la fourrure sur le dessus et des bracelets de cuir. Cette apparence lui plaisait.

- Tu es Greed à présent. Tu es comme moi un homonculus. Lui dit Envy.

- Tu n'étais pas humaine ! S'étonna Greed puisque c'était son nom à présent.

- Oui…et je ne suis pas une femme.

Pour prouver ses dires, il fit disparaître sa poitrine. Greed grogna et palpa le torse d'Envy. Le vert se retint de sourire. Greed l'attrapa et l'allongea sur un des deux lits de la chambre. Envy s'en étonna. Il se demanda où étaient passé ses bonnes manières.

- Je préfère les formes des femmes, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec les hommes. Le prévint Greed.

Envy le dévisagea, ses lèvres étaient toute proche des siennes.

- Je vais te faire payer de m'avoir tuer ! Lui dit Greed.

Envy partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant d'embrasser Greed avec la langue. L'avarice s'allongea sur Envy et répondit à son baiser en faisant gambader sa main vers l'aine de son aîné. Sans vergogne il la glissa dans le jupe-short du vert. Il y fit des vas et vient de sa main et sentit que le plaisir montait en Envy qui commençait d'ailleurs à avoir des difficulté à contrôler le baiser à cause des gémissements qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche. Greed en profita pour dominer le baiser et accélérer ses vas et vient. Envy retira le blouson de Greed et en profita pour accrocher ses bras derrière les épaules de l'avarice. Subitement Greed arrêta le baiser et de sa main libre se débarrassa du haut d'Envy sans cérémonie. Il lui lécha ensuite le torse lui faisant subir de douce torture.

Envy se tortillait sous ses douces tortures, le plaisir envahissant son être. Il devait de surcroît se battre contre ses gémissements. Greed était si doué de ses mains et de sa langue. Envy poussa un grognement quand Greed s'arrêta. Il venait de retirer sa main du short-jupe d'Envy. Le brun sourit en regardant sa main. Envy retira le pantalon de Greed avec lenteur caressant par la même occasion sa peau. Il lui retira ensuite le haut. Envy se colla contre Greed sentant sa peau contre lui. Aimant ce contact qu'il avait tant attendu. Envy poussa un cri.

***

Envy était dans le lit avec Greed, un bras qui passait par-dessus le corps de son amant pour aller l'accrocher à son cou, la tête sur son épaule. Le bras de Greed enserrant sa taille. Une de ses jambes était placée entre les deux jambes de Greed. La main libre de Greed jouait dans ses cheveux.

- Waw ! Tu es tellement…magnifique ! Soupira Greed.

- Je sais ! Fit Envy avant d'embrasser la gorge de Greed.

Il fit glisser sa main sur les pectoraux de l'avarice et passa sa main sur chacun de ses muscles pour les appréciés.

- Toi aussi ! Dit-il enfin.

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Donc premier chapitre de la fic dédié à Koni-chan ^-^  
La suite devrait être posté la semaine prochaine.


	2. Homonculus

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'or ou d'argent.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Homonculus.**_

- Envy…si Dante voit ça…Commença Miss Lust.

- Ah bonjour Miss Lust, enchanté de vous voir, vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante ! Complimenta Greed en remarquant qui était entré dans la chambre.

- …Mais…mais ! Envy !!!

- Mère ne sera pas au courant de tout ça. Annonça Envy avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Non…bien sûr…tu fais tellement de bruit que…

- Parce que d'en bas tu savais que j'étais avec Greed ? Interrogea Envy avant de se lever, s'étirer et se r'habiller.

Miss Lust se détourna au moment où Envy c'était levé. Ce qui fit éclaté de rire ce dernier. Greed se leva également et se r'habilla.

- C'est répugnant ! Constata Envy avant de remettre avec dégoût sa jupe-short.

- Envy, je suis sérieuse ! Dame Dante va vouloir te tuer si elle apprend !

- Alors…il suffit qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas. Fit Envy dans un sourire avant de filer en bas.

Greed le suivit. Il entra dans le salon et observa une personne installer dans un divan. C'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans environ. Le teint très pâle. Des yeux mauves très foncés. Il sauta sur ses pieds en voyant quelque chose sans doute. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs en batailles. Il fit un sourire.

- Envyyyyyyyyyyyy !

- Sloooooth ! Depuis le temps ! S'écria Envy sous le regard étonné de Greed.

Ils s'enlacèrent puis ce fameux Sloth retourna dans le fauteuil. Il lança un regard à Greed.

- Et qui est cet Homme ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton subitement morne.

Greed allait parler quand Dante entra dans la pièce avec un large sourire. Elle embrassa Greed. Il n'hésita pas à lui répondre même si il trouvait les lèvres d'Envy beaucoup plus goûteuse.

- Ah Sloth ! Te voilà ! S'écria Dante en le voyant.

Il leva la main en signe de salut. Deux autres personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Greed se tourna pour les observer. Il y avait une jeune femme, d'environ 20 ans. Plate comme une limande. Avec un air gourmand sur son visage et visible dans ses yeux violet aux reflets magenta. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés au carré. A côté d'elle à son bras un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son âge. Il avait des cheveux blonds en batailles et comme la fille des yeux violets aux reflets magenta. Leur peau était très pâle.

- Priiiiiiiide ! Gluttonyyyyy ! S'écria Envy en allant les serrer dans ses bras.

Greed se tourna quand Miss Lust lui toucha l'épaule. Elle lui fit signe discrètement de se taire. L'avarice savait de quoi elle voulait parler et eu un léger sourire.

- Et où est Wrath ? Interrogea Envy avec un large sourire.

-…Tu n'es pas au courant ? Demanda la fille en lançant un regard à Sloth.

- Pas eut le temps…trop fatigant ! Dit-il.

- Envy…Wrath a été retrouvé mort ce matin…enfin…on a trouvé un cercle avec ses ossements au milieu…Déclara la blonde.

- C'est…c'est pas vrai ? S'exclama Envy.

- Si ! Ton mentor est mort, et alors ? S'exclama Dante.

Envy lui lança un regard noir avant de se laisser tomber au pied des deux jeunes blonds.

- Ah au faite Greed…Je te présente Gluttony, Pride, Sloth et Lust. Dit Dante en montrant La jeune femme puis le jeune homme puis Sloth puis Miss Lust qui relevait Envy au sol.

- Greed ! Cela faisait longtemps que nous l'attendions celui-là ! S'exclama Pride.

Dante frappa dans ses mains et les invitas à manger. Dante les emmena dans la salle à manger. Elle s'installa à une table circulaire, Greed était installé du côté droit de Dante, Envy à côté de lui, et Lust à côté d'Envy et du côté droit Sloth qui était installé à côté de Pride qui était installé à côté de Gluttony. Greed s'étonna quand on ne servit que Dante. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Envy.

- Et nous on a rien ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de manger. Lui répondit Envy à voix basse.

Dante se mit à parler de façon anodine, semblait-il. Elle parlait de chose que Greed avait même du mal à saisir. Un peu à cause des mots mais aussi par la main d'Envy qui gambadait dans son pantalon discrètement. Le repas finit, ils durent se lever et Dante invita Greed dans sa chambre.

Greed soupira, il n'avait pas eut autant de plaisir à coucher avec Dante qu'avec Envy. Lui il avait été si parfait. Il fut donc content d'apprendre qu'il partageait une chambre avec le vert. Dante n'avait pas l'envie de dormir avec lui. Greed entra dans la chambre. Envy était nu, ça le fit sourire. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Hello !

- Je suis occupé ! Rétorqua Envy.

- Euh… ?

- Je dois aller quelque part ! Dit Envy en se regardant dans un miroir.

Greed put remarquer qu'il essayait des tenues. Il s'approcha d'Envy avant de le regarder enfiler seulement sa jupe-short et de mettre un t-shirt à longue manche.

- Fête d'adieu ! Annonça Envy.

Envy attrapa Greed et l'emmena. Il le força à le suivre dehors et à avancer dans la rue. Ils marchèrent longtemps puis s'arrêta. Miss Gluttony, Miss Lust, Sloth et Pride étaient là.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Greed à Envy.

Envy soupira et s'approcha d'un cercle tracé au sol. Il attrapa une des six bougies. Il la tendit à Sloth qui l'alluma grâce à son doigt. Les autres prirent également une chandelle et la firent allumer par Sloth. Greed vint en prendre une après un signe de Miss Lust. Sa chandelle fut aussi allumée.

- Envy… ? Interrogea Miss Gluttony.

- …Paix à son âme. Fit simplement Envy avant de jeter sa chandelle au sol.

- C'était quelqu'un de bien…c'est pour ça qu'on la tuer. Fit Miss Gluttony avant de jeter sa chandelle aussi.

Ils continuèrent ainsi a faire chacun un petit commentaire avant de jeter leur chandelle. Greed ne fit même pas de commentaire. Il ne connaissait pas ce type. Les autres homonculus, excepté Lust, Envy et Greed partirent.

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Greed.

- Cérémonie d'adieu, Wrath tenait à ce qu'on le fasse à chaque mort…au moins on en a finit avec ça ! Fit Envy d'un ton froid.

- On peut…on peut mourir ? S'étonna Greed.

- Oui ! Répondit Envy.

- Alors à quoi ça sert d'être un homonculus ?

- Cherche pas, le dernier Greed y a perdu des plumes ! Fit Miss Lust.

Envy soupira, le regard toujours baisé sur le sol. Il s'avança lentement vers la maison de Dante mais Miss Lust le retint.

- Vous deux…Envy, Greed…je vous en supplie, faites attention…

- POURQUOI ? Cria Envy la colère submergeant son être.

- Dame Dante à fait revenir Greed pour son intérêt personnel ! Si tu lui voles…

- Je continuerais à coucher avec Dante…c'est pas un problème. Déclara Greed.

- Parfait, ne prenez pas garde à mes conseils !

Sur ces mots Miss Lust partit. Envy attrapa Greed par le poignet et l'emmena au manoir. Greed le suivit d'un pas lent ce qui força Envy à ralentir parce qu'il ne voulait pas le traîner ainsi sur toute la distance.

- Ca arrive souvent ? Demanda Greed à Envy subitement.

- De quoi ? Demanda le vert.

- Que tu tues tes futurs amants.

- Non. Rigola Envy.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna, un sourire attirant sur les lèvres. Greed l'attira à lui en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Tu es le seul que j'aie voulu au point de te garder plus qu'une simple vie. Annonça simplement Envy.

- Et comment savais-tu qu'on me ressusciterait ? Interrogea Greed perplexe.

- Parce qu'elle t'aimait presque autant que mon père. Répondit Envy.

- Et je suppose que ton père est mort !

- Non…j'aurais préféré. Fit Envy sec avant de repousser Greed et de s'en aller.

L'avarice ne comprit pas la réaction d'Envy et se contenta donc de rentrer seul d'un pas qui lui convenait. Il arriva au bout d'un moment à la maison de Dante et rentra. Il entendit quelqu'un lui crier de fermer la porte à clé. C'était la voix de Dante. Il ferma donc à clé et avança. Dante lui fit un sourire, il réprima un soupir et alla l'embrasser.

- Bien je vais me coucher ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, Envy est dans la cuisine. Déclara Dante avant de monter.

Greed attendit qu'elle soit à l'étage puis sourit avant d'entrer dans la cuisine que Dante avait désigner. Envy était les mains plongées dans l'eau d'un évier et semblait laver la vaisselle.

- Quez fais-tu ?

- Je m'occupe ! Chuchota Envy.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Interrogea Greed.

- Oui.

- Dis-moi, que je ne recommence pas !

- Non.

- Envy… ?

- Chut ! Parle-moi fort. Chuchota Envy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand Dante va dormir on fait silence. Murmura Envy.

Greed ferma les yeux une seconde puis s'approcha d'Envy et l'enlaça par derrière. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Envy. Greed le regarda simplement faire la vaisselle.

- Au faite…pourquoi étais-tu en fille quand je t'ai rencontré ? Demanda Greed.

- On allait draguer avec Lust. Et les hommes sont biens plus attirer par les formes des femmes que celle des hommes.

- Moi j'aime tes formes.

Envy se concentra à nouveau sur sa vaisselle. Quand le vert eut fini de laver Greed fit glisser sa main sous le short-jupe d'Envy.

- Tu l'as changé. Lui murmura Greed à l'oreille.

- Arrête. Murmura Envy.

Le vert voulut retirer la main de Greed mais ce dernier lui attrapa, de sa main libre, ses deux poignets pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit.

- Arrête, je ne pourrais pas…Commença Envy toujours dans un murmure.

Greed grogna et retira sa main. Il regarda autour de lui puis se décolla d'Envy et se dirigea vers le mur d'en face. Il attrapa un essuie qui ne semblait pas avoir été utilisé et revint vers Envy, qui c'était tourné pour le regarder faire. Il l'attrapa par la taille, le souleva et le posa sur le plan de travail. Envy se pencha un peu pour avoir le visage à hauteur de celui de Greed. Ce dernier lui tandis l'essuie qu'il avait rouler. Envy eut un léger sourire avant de le prendre et d'en mettre une partie dans sa bouche avant d'attacher l'essuie derrière sa tête. Il retira ses cheveux de l'essuie. Greed lui embrassa la gorge.

- Tu sais…même si tu es merveilleux c'était ton corps de femme que j'avais espéré prendre. Annonça Greed dans un murmure.

Envy soupira et se transforma.

- En dessous aussi ? Demanda aimablement Greed à voix basse.

Envy aurait bien soupiré si il en avait été capable avant de finaliser sa transformation. Greed lui sourit et fit glisser ses mains sur le corps d'Envy. Chastement d'abord puis rapidement il lui retira son haut et suça sa poitrine opulente. Envy montrer des signes prouvant que l'essuie filtrait ses gémissements. Greed ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant il alla même jusqu'à les mordiller avant de lui ôter son short-jupe. Envy se pencha et lui retira son gilet, puis son haut. Il lui lécha le torse avant de faire glisser ses mains sous le pantalon de cuir de Greed. Tandis que l'une de ses mains faisait des va-et-vient l'autre faisait tomber le pantalon. Une fois que Greed fut nu. Envy récupéra sa main et alla joindre ses jambes autour des hanches de Greed et ses poignets de sa nuque pour se retrouver accrocher à lui.

* * *

Donc deuxième chapitre de la fic dédié à Koni-chan ^-^  
La suite devrait être posté la semaine prochaine.

Envy : Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis aussi amicale ?

Angelscythe : Bah…Parce que t'es plus cute comme ça ? ^-^

Envy : Mais je veux pas être Cute . Je suis un tueur sanguinaire

Angelscythe :…Bah… A plus au prochain chapitre ^-^


	3. Mise en garde

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'or et d'argent**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

_**Chapitre 3 : Mise en garde.**_

Envy détacha l'essuie de derrière sa tête et alla le laver à l'ancienne. Greed resta donc dans la pièce. Observant si ils n'avaient pas fait trop de dégâts. La cuisine était presque nickel. Il y avait ici et là quelque preuve que des gens avaient couchés dans la cuisine. L'avarice soupira et lava lesdites preuves. Greed alla donc voir Envy dans la buanderie. Il entra au moment ou Envy accrochait l'essuie sur un fil à l'aide de pince à linge. Greed observa ses formes avec un sourire ravi au visage, même si cette satanée jupette par-dessus le short gâchait un peu la vue.

Envy se tourna, posa sa main sur sa hanche et sourit à Greed. Il s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres avant de l'emmener en haut. Miss Lust les regarda avec un œil désapprobateur.

- Vous êtes vraiment fous.

- Oui oui ! Fit Envy en se posant sur son lit.

Greed s'installa à côté d'Envy. Il posa sa main sur l'intérieure de la cuisse d'Envy.

- C'est étrange, je ne me sens absolument pas fatigué.

- Oui, c'est normal ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de dormir. Lui expliqua Envy.

- Alors, on peut coucher toute la nuit ?

- Non ! Fit miss Lust d'une voix plus forte qu'un murmure.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy.

- Dante vous tuera ! Dit-elle.

Greed se leva et s'approcha de Miss Lust, il se posa à côté d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule sous le regard d'Envy.

- Nous savons ce que nous faisons ! Dante ne nous ferra rien tant que je continuerais d'être à elle en même temps. Expliqua Greed.

- Ca ne marchera pas, elle le sera ! S'écria Miss Lust.

- Lust ! Fit Envy.

Jusqu'à présent il ne faisait que chuchoter. Envy sortit de la chambre et alla vérifier que Dante dormait encore. Oui. Il retourna donc dans sa propre chambre et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Greed qui s'était r'installer sur leur lit. Greed lui sourit et lui caressa la peau. Lust leur lança un regard froid avant de s'enfuir sous ses couvertures. Envy émit un léger rire en se pressant contre Greed savourant le contact de sa main sur son ventre. Le vert observa par-dessus son épaule la forme qu'était Miss Lust sous ses couvertures.

- Il y a un problème ? Murmura Greed à l'oreille d'Envy en passant sa main sur son cou.

- Je t'en parlerais demain ! Fit Envy dans un chuchotement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Greed.

Greed resta assit toute la nuit sur le lit à embrasser et caresser Envy qui répondait par des baisers et des caresses bien plus perverses. Quand le soleil se montra par la fenêtre, le vert se leva, s'étira et fila en bas. Greed resta un moment assit avant de se lever également. Au contraire de son amant, il ne s'étira pas mais ce dirigea vers Miss Lust. Celle-ci se débarrassa de ses couvertures et lança un regard à Greed. Il était loin d'être froid comme pendant la nuit. C'était plus…un regard craintif. Elle se leva et enlaça Greed. Celui-ci fut des plus étonnés. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'elle se reculait déjà et l'observait en silence.

L'avarice ne fit rien, il préférait se taire et ne rien faire. La luxure se contenta de l'observer pendant un temps for long. Ca commençait même à gêner l'homme d'être regardé ainsi. Finalement Miss Lust se retourna laissant Greed observé ses formes généreuses. Il put l'entendre soupirer avant qu'elle ne sorte. L'avarice n'y comprit rien mais sortit de la pièce et descendit. Il faillit entrer en contact avec Dante. Il s'arrêta juste avant. Sa créatrice se tourna et lui fit un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser. Greed y répondit sans scrupule après tout, elle aussi avait des formes généreuses, même encore plus dans cette nouvelle apparence. Au début il avait eut du mal à le croire mais Envy lui avait tout expliqué après qu'il ait prit possession de son corps.

Dante le relâcha après un court instant et elle le mena en bas, dans la cuisine où elle prit son déjeuner. Greed dut attendre qu'elle ait fini puisqu'elle voulait qu'ils se promènent. Etrangement il ne vit pas Miss Lust et Envy. Il se demandait où ils étaient mais ne dit mot. Dante termina son déjeuner et alla déposer son bol et ses couverts dans la cuisine avant d'emmener Greed dehors. Dante portait une robe somptueuse. Très juste au corps. Greed la trouvait extrêmement sexy dedans. Subitement une idée lui traversa la tête. Envy dans cette tenue. Dante se tourna vers lui.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Greed soupira discrètement, Dante devait s'imaginer que c'était pour elle que sa subite envie était si voyante. D'ailleurs après son onomatopée elle le ramena à l'intérieure pour profiter de sa brusque envie.

Greed sortit de la chambre. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de fumer un peu mais Dante refusait qu'il fume dans la maison. Il avait retrouvé son précieux paquet de cigarette dans la chambre de Dante et ne c'était pas gêner pour le reprendre avec la boîte d'allumette. Il était donc dehors, il allait craquer une allumette quand on lui prit la boîte des mains. Il grogna de mécontentement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'Envy. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire.

Le vert lui rendit le sourire avant d'avancer. Greed se permit de l'observer un peu de dos avant de le rejoindre. Envy alla se poser un peu plus loin sur un garde-fou près de la rivière. Il Craqua l'allumette et prit la cigarette de Greed avant de la lui allumer et de la lui rendre. L'avarice le remercia et fuma un coup.

- Alors…Il y a un problème ?...Avec Miss Lust ?

- Oui…c'est étrange…parce que Lust…Lust préfère de loin offrir son corps à des humains qu'aux autre homonculus mais elle ne sait jamais opposé aux relations de Sloth et Gluttony. Et ici elle réagit comme-ci nous faisions une infamie. Et pourtant Gluttony était l'amante du Généralissime, ce dernier était, de surcroît apte à les sceller tout les deux. Expliqua Envy regardant dans le vide.

- Je vois…elle fait une fixation.

- Non…non, c'est différent, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore. Je ne serais comment expliqué une telle chose. Elle essaye de nous mettre en garde. Avoua Envy.

Greed dévisagea Envy. Il soupira puis lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait le matin. Envy avait sauter sur ses pieds et fait un pas vers Greed qui venait de fumer un coup sur sa cigarette.

- Pardon ? Fit le vert.

- Oui, comme je te dis, elle m'a limite observer sans gêne.

Envy le regarde étrangement. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Miss Lust qui matait un autre homonculus alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent. C'était ce que son visage retranscrivait. Greed le prit dans ses bras et il se reçut un coup de poing dans le visage.

- Tu peux pas faire attention avec ta cigarette ! Fit Envy d'un ton froid.

Effectivement quand Envy se tourna, Greed put remarquer sur son épaule une marque semblable à le bout d'une cigarette qui était entré en contact avec sa peau. Greed s'excusa mais Envy ni pris pas garde, il était occupé à se regarder dans l'eau du fleuve. De plus, déjà la marque disparaissait. Greed écrasa sa cigarette au sol avant d'aller la jeter dans une poubelle puis il vint enlacer Envy par derrière. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vert, leurs joues se touchaient et Greed remarqua grâce au reflet que Envy l'observait en scrutant leur reflet dans l'eau. L'avarice observa un court instant leur reflet. Il l'aurait fait plus longtemps si on ne l'avait pas attrapé et tirer en arrière.

Greed grommela et observa encore une seconde Envy pencher sur la rambarde. Puis il se tourna et regarda la personne qui l'avait dérangé, alors qu'il était assit au sol. Il se releva et lui prit la main avant de la baisé.

- Enchantez de vous revoir Miss Guttony. Fit Greed.

- Pride, Gluttony ! Que venez-vous faire par ici ? Demanda Envy toujours penché sur la rambarde.

Greed se douta donc qu'il était naturel, qu'ils soient ensembles.

- Envy…on s'inquiète. Si…Wrath…Commença Miss Gluttony d'une voix un peu triste.

- Wrath savait se battre, si on l'a tué ça a dut être facilement, j'en ai comme l'impression, il n'y avait pas de marque de bataille et pourtant tu sais que ça se voit…

- Il fait tout exploser quand il se bat. Approuva Miss Gluttony.

- Donc ça a dut être une personne en qui il avait confiance…tu ne crois pas ? Interrogea Pride.

- Dame Dante le trouvait inutile et trop gentil ! Fit Miss Gluttony.

La gourmandise toucha l'épaule d'Envy, ce dernier se tourna vers elle avant de sauter pour installer ses fesses sur le garde-fou. Il se pencha un peu.

- Si Dante en est la cause ça se serait remarqué n'es-ce pas ? Fit Envy.

- Envy…et si au contraire tout était fait pour l'inverse. Dit Pride d'une voix grave.

- Comme une mise en garde quand elle a tué l'ancien Lust, tu te souviens ? Nous venions d'être transformé et tu avais à peine cinquante ans. Elle l'avait tué presque discrètement et sa symbolisait qu'elle pouvait nous tuer sans crier gare à chaque instant. Dit Miss Gluttony d'un ton tout aussi grave que le garçon.

- La dernière fois…sa mise en garde était pourtant explicite, et la fois d'avant ! Dit Envy.

- Nous ne sommes pas venu pour te parler de ça 'Vy. Nous sommes venus selon les conseilles de Lust. Annonça le blond.

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle veut ? Interrogea Envy dont la colère se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

- Elle dit que Greed est la chose de Dante…que tu risques ta vie en te l'accaparent.

La blonde venait de parler et lança un regard à Greed assit sur le sol. Elle eut un sourire gourmand avant de se retourner vers Envy laissant à l'avarice tout le soin d'observer ses formes.

- Bah…si c'est ça…on verra bien un autre signe ! Annonça Envy avec un hochement de tête.

La gourmandise poussa Envy qui tomba dans l'eau. L'orgueil soupira et se détourna de la rivière, Miss Gluttony lança un sourire à Greed avant de s'en aller suivre l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Le vert sortit de l'eau en grognant. L'avarice se releva et s'approcha d'Envy au moment où il retira son haut pour l'essorer.

- Stupide jumeaux ! Râla Envy en essorant ses cheveux.

- Jumeaux ?

- Oui ! Ils sont nés faux jumeaux. Quand Gluttony qui s'appelait à l'époque Jezabel, à décider de se suicider son frère la suivit dans la mort. Gluttony ne voulait pas se marier avec l'homme qu'on lui avait choisit. Mais ce dernier à décidé de la faire revivre parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle se tuerait à nouveau si il ne faisait pas revivre son frère en même temps. Sur ça, il s'est fait aider d'un ami et on fait la transmutation humaine qui a fait renaître Gluttony et Pride. Expliqua Envy en essorant sa jupette sans la retirer.

Greed regarda Envy stupéfait. Le vert remit son haut puis s'approcha de l'homme. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec douceur. Greed répondit pareil en collant Envy contre lui. Ce dernier posant ses mains sur les épaules de Greed et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus proche avec l'avarice et que le baiser soit plus profond. Il entrouvrit même les lèvres et Greed en profita pour y inséra sa langue et capturer celle d'Envy. Leurs langues se caressèrent, s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Les mains de Greed se glissèrent vers le postérieur d'Envy et entreprirent de le caresser.

Envy le repoussa subitement et ses yeux scrutèrent la rue. Greed avait était repoussé à plusieurs centimètres du vert. Intrigué, il scruta également la rue. Au bout d'un moment, comme il ne voyait rien, il se tourna vers le métamorpheur.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Rien…j'ai cru…rien ! Dit Envy.

Mine de rien, Envy attrapa de sa main, son propre bras et Greed aurait jurer avoir vu une lueur d'inquiétude traverser les yeux d'Envy. L'avarice lui proposa de rentrer et l'envie accepta. Ils retournèrent donc vers la maison de Dante. Greed emmena Envy dans la chambre, ce dernier se laissa tirer plus qu'autre chose. Mais une fois arrivé dans la chambre l'aîné se posa sur le lit. Un troisième avait été ajouté entre celui d'Envy et de Miss Lust put remarqué Greed.

Le vert se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant Greed retirer sa veste de cuir et ses chaussures. Surtout qu'il lui faisait un sourire pervers et que Envy avait réellement envie de lui, ça se voyait dans son visage et dans cette façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Greed était installé sur son propre lit. Il attrapa Envy par le bras, à peine 50 centimètres séparaient les lits. L'avarice attira le vert à lui. Inconsciemment l'aîné s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du brun.

- Tu es magnifique. Susurra Greed.

Il lui lèche le cou, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Envy resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Greed et bascula la tête en arrière sous le plaisir de la langue de l'avarice sur son cou. Le brun lui caressa par la même occasion ses hanches, ses longues jambes, ses flancs, ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, Greed attira Envy à lui avant de le renverser sur le lit. Envy lui lança un regard pervers avec un sourire assortit avant de l'attirer à lui et de glisser ses mains sous son débardeur. Il lui caressa longuement le torse avant de lui retirer son débardeur. Envy s'accrocha fermement à lui avant de le renverser sur son lit à sa place.

Greed le laissa faire étonné et se mit à frémir quand la langue d'Envy passa sur son torse et qu'elle s'attarda vers l'aine avant de remonter. De surcroît, ses cheveux doux le chatouillaient. Envy se pencha embrassa Greed par de petit baiser répétitif sur ses lèvres avant d'ôter son haut. Greed lui caressa le torse et profita de la douce mélodie qu'était les soupirs de bien être d'Envy. L'avarice se releva un peu et embrassa le torse d'Envy. Le vert poussa un autre soupir de bien être avant de se relever sous le regard intrigué de Greed, le métamorpheur lui retira son pantalon de cuir avant de retirer son short-jupe. Greed sourit et voulu se relever pour attraper Envy mais celui-ci l'en empêcha d'une pression sur son torse, le forçant à rester allonger. Envy grimpa sur les cuisses de Greed.

Donc troisième chapitre de la fic dédié à Koni-chan ^-^  
La suite devrait être posté la semaine prochaine.

Envy : C'est moi ou je passe pour un pervers Sexuel dans cette fic ?

Angelscythe :…Un peu des deux ^-^

Envy : ta raison cette fic est vraiment OOC mais genre…vraiment !  
Angelscythe :*lui met le bâillon pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre* See you au prochain chapitre ^-^


	4. Chassez l'avarice et elle revient

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Chasser l'avarice et elle revient au galop.**_

Voilà à présent trois semaines que Greed vivait chez les homonculus. Miss Lust avait été s'adonner à son pêché dehors et Envy lisait, allongé sur le dos, un livre. Greed l'observait avec une envie forte de coucher encore avec lui alors qu'il venait de le faire encore une fois, il y a peu de temps. L'envie que lui suscitait Envy était des plus étranges et Miss Lust et Envy ne cessait de lui répondre que c'était des plus normal. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit.

- Envyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Fit Sloth d'un ton enjoué avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit d'Envy manquant de peu de lui écraser les pieds.

- Slooooooooooth. S'écria le possesseur dudit lit avant de retourner à son magazine.

Greed les regardas étonné. Il venait d'avoir un accès de gaieté qui s'était dissipé en quelques secondes. Sloth se mit à somnoler et Envy lisait toujours. A plusieurs occasions Envy donnait un bon coup dans le flanc de Sloth qui se réveillait, grognait et retournait à dormir. Ce cirque dura environ une heure.

- Euh…Fit Greed.

- Oui ? Firent Envy et Sloth, qui c'était réveillé, d'une même voix.

- J'aimerais me trouver un travail ! Dit Greed.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es nourrit et logis par Dame Dante ! Fit remarquer Sloth après un bâillement.

- Mais je veux de l'argent ! Dit Greed.

- Pourquoi faire ? Interrogea Sloth.

- Pour en avoir ! Répondit Greed.

- Mais…

- Sloth, arrête d'essayer de le résonner. Tu y arriveras pas avec un Greed, tu sais tu vas finir par te fatiguer d'autant plus. Dit Envy les yeux dans son magazine.

- Ta raison ! Soupira Sloth avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre le mur.

- Je suis comme les autres 'Vy ? Interrogea Greed.

- Non ! Personnes n'est comme toi ! Sourit Envy avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Hum…Sloth ? Vous vivez où ? Demanda aimablement Greed.

- Mais vouvoies pas cet imbécile là. Fit Envy en donnant un coup dans Sloth.

Ce dernier se leva et s'étira. Envy se mit assit et posa son livre sur la table de chevet qui séparait les lits d'Envy et Greed. La paresse fit un large sourire à Envy avant de s'étirer encore une fois et se s'installer coucher, la tête sur les jambes d'Envy.

- Je vis ici, maintenant, avant je vivais dans un petit appartement pas très loin d'ici ! Soupira Sloth.

- Et tu avais donc un travail ! Dit Greed avant que Sloth et Envy ne soupire de concert.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les trois homonculus tournèrent la tête et purent voir Miss Lust. Elle sourit à Sloth avant d'aller lui faire la bise, puis attrapa un sac et repartit.

- Courant d'air. Fit Sloth avant de bâiller

Ce qui tira un bâillement à Envy et qui en râla.

- Alors…Sloth ? Fit Greed.

- Hum…oui, je travaillais dans un restaurent…J'avais pas trop à me bouger au moins. Fit Sloth avant d'éclater de rire.

- Comme serveur ? Interrogea Greed.

- Non, comme placeur. Soupira Sloth.

- Donc, je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de ton travail puisque tu vas habiter ici…peut-être que…

- Tu le veux ? Je te le donne ! Lui dit Sloth.

- Merci. Lui dit Greed.

Sloth lui indiqua l'endroit. Greed le remercia une fois encore puis se leva, embrassa Envy et sortit vers l'endroit indiqué par Sloth. Il entra dans le restaurent quand il arriva. Il se présenta et s'arrangea pour passer un entretien d'embauche, utilisant comme prétexte que Sloth allait poser son préavis.

---

Puisqu'il venait d'obtenir le travail de Sloth. Greed partit avec un sourire en direction de la maison de Dante. Pensant qu'il lui faudrait absolument remercier la paresse. Il allait pouvoir accumuler les gains, obtenir toujours plus d'argent. Il entra dans le manoir et attendit quelque chose d'étrange. Un bruit sonore de vaisselle qu'on casse ? Il s'avança et remarqua Envy qui tenait fermement Sloth à distante de Dante mais dès que Sloth pouvait, il cassait le vaisselier ou des objets, les faisant flamber par instant.

Greed regarda la scène stupéfait. Dante dévisagea Sloth et Envy semblait avoir dur de le maintenir éloigné. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut qu'il était dans ses habits d'homonculus et pas comme il l'avait déjà vu dans une chemise blanche et un jeans bleu ciel. Il avait donc un haut semblable au sien si ce n'est coupé un peu plus court et il portait un short noir remis très bas, si bien qu'on voyait son aine. Son Ouroboros se situait sur sa cheville droite et les marques d'homonculus lui partaient du milieu du ventre pour se diviser et arriver à chaque épaules.

- Franchement, tu nous sers pas à grand chose ! S'écria Sloth sa voix habituellement calme et sexy vibrant de colère et d'énervement.

- Je te loge et te nourris ! Répondit Dante.

Sloth éclata de rire avant de poser ses mains sur une table qui prit immédiatement feu. Dante stoppa les flammes par alchimie.

- Je suis désolé ! Non ! Tu ne nous nourris pas, sous prétexte qu'on a pas à manger ! Que nous sommes que des Homonculus. Nous sommes des simples objets pour toi, juste bon pour tes plans machiavélique, juste bon pour récupérer la pierre philosophale. Et de plus tu ne comptes pas faire de nous des humains ! S'écria Sloth.

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous serez humains. Mais en attendant, tu es Homonculus et…

- Je n'ai pas demandé à l'être ! S'écria Sloth.

- Sloth calme-toi ! Fit Envy en tentant de maintenir toujours cette distance entre Dante et Sloth.

Greed pouvait voir comme il avait dur. L'avarice s'avança attrapa Dante par la taille et l'emmena à l'étage pour l'éloigner de Sloth et faciliter la tâche d'Envy. Dante semblait énervée. Greed soupira en la voyant ainsi. Le brun n'osa pas demander ce qui c'était passé. Il se contenta de calmer Dante avec une série de câlin, caresse et embrassade qu'il avait envie de garder pour Envy mais bon. Et bien sûr, comme souvent, elle voulu plus. Beaucoup plus que de simples gestes de tendresses qui suffisait amplement à Envy. Certes, ils couchaient une à deux fois par jour mais durant la nuit il profitait uniquement de tendresse qu'il se prodiguait. C'est ainsi que, rêvassant d'Envy, Greed allongea Dante sur le lit.

---

Greed rentra dans la chambre. Envy était assit sur le lit le regard dans le vide sa main jouant dans les cheveux de Sloth qui avait la tête sur les cuisses du vert et les pieds contre les barreaux du lit. Miss Lust fit un sourire à Greed quand il entra. Mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop occupé à envier Sloth. Il aurait voulu être dans la même position que lui sur Envy.

- Bon alors qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Greed en venant s'installer à côté de Miss Lust.

Celle-ci se poussa un peu plus vers le mur, elle était assise à moitié couchée, la tête reposant dans sa main, pour laisser un peu plus de place à Greed. Il la remercia d'un simple sourire avant de prendre un tout petit peu plus de place.

- Tu seras que cette vipère veut la pierre pour elle…C'est pour CA qu'on se plie en quatre pour madame. Elle…on ne redeviendra même pas humain. Râla Sloth.

- L'immortalité c'est bien…

- Mais je n'ai pas cherché à l'avoir moi ! Se plaignit Sloth.

- Pourtant…Commença Greed.

- Tu vois mon âge ? 17 ans. J'avais 17 ans quand je suis mort de la maladie nommée Leucémie il y a maintenant 13 ans. La porte, c'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Il y avait des personnes de ma famille comme ma cousine Annabelle que j'aimais tant…Mais il a fallut que ma belle-mère qui m'adorait autant que mon père, lui demande de me faire revenir et ses…abrutis l'ont fait ! La seule chose que j'avais désirée c'était vieillir, rencontrer l'amour, avoir des enfants, les élever et crever. Mais ici je ne peut pas vieillir et même si j'ai trouvé l'amour avec quelqu'un comme moi nous somme trop différent…elle c'est la gourmandise, et il y a plusieurs gourmandise possible, et je suis bien trop paresseux…Et si nous sommes encore mort, ou si son cycle s'est arrêté comment avoir des enfants ?

- Adoptez ! Proposa gentiment Greed.

Sloth grogna et se tut. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Envy lança un regard à Greed. L'avarice, lui, observait Sloth, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il put remarquer que Envy se penchait au moment ou Sloth se releva brusquement. Résultat Envy se prit un sacré coup de boule.

- Ah Sloth ! Cria Envy en se massant le menton.

- Oups ! Répondit Sloth.

Il lança un regard à Envy avant de se positionner assit sur le lit et regarder Greed.

- Alors, boulot, boulot ?

- Je suis retenu, merci ! Dit Greed dans un sourire.

- Parfait alors…Bon sur ce…Envy, Lust, Greed ! J'y vais ! Fit Sloth avant de partir.

Sloth ferma la porte. Greed lança un regard à Envy. Celui-ci émit un léger rire avant de lui faire signe de venir. Greed se leva dans l'immédiat et vint s'installer sur Envy comme Sloth venait de le faire ce qui fit rire d'autant plus Envy et qui contenta Miss Lust.

- Il va voir Gluttony ! Lui dit le vert après le regard interrogateur de Greed.

Miss Lust se leva. S'étira et annonça qu'elle allait pêcher. Ce que, Greed le savait, signifiait qu'elle allait s'adonner à son vice. Quand la porte fut à nouveau refermée, le vert fit donc un sourire à Greed, celui-ci se redressa et embrassa l'envie avec ardeur. Il y répondit du pareil au même, ses mains caressant les muscles de l'avarice qui le serra contre lui d'un bras derrière la taille. Envy vint à califourchon sur les cuisses de Greed, lui répondant toujours. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit.

- Désolé de déranger, Envy. S'exclama la voix de Pride.

Envy eut un soupir quand il s'éloigna de Greed, il lança un regard interrogateur à Pride. Celui-ci s'avança vers le couple.

- Tu viens encore nous prévenir que Lust…

- Non ! Je voulais…Rien. Fit Pride avant de sortir.

Envy se leva et sortit également. Greed soupira et se coucha sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux en attendant Envy et le sommeil le gagna pour la première fois depuis les 3 semaines qu'il était ici. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, il pouvait sentir une esquisse odeur, il y avait quelqu'un sur lui. Il reconnaissait la peau douce. Et les cheveux verts qui lui arrivait dans la figure, instinctivement il resserra son bras autour de la taille d'Envy et lui embrassa le coin des lèvres. La personne contre lui se serrant d'autant plus contre lui.

- Alors…bien dormi ? Demanda Envy.

- Oui…mais c'est mon réveil qui m'a le plus plu. T'avoir ainsi…

Envy eut les joues qui roussie légèrement, la main de Greed commença à lui caresser les parties nues de son dos et Envy en frémit. Se pressant contre lui avec plaisir.

- Envy…Murmura Greed.

- Oui? Interrogea Envy en faisant passer sa main sur la joue de Greed.

- Je t'aime. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Envy se tendit et lui lança un regard. « Je t'aime » Quel mots, dur. La question s'imposa à lui toute seule « Es-ce qu'il aimait Greed ». La réponse vient toute seule aussi.

- Moi aussi ! Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Greed répondit pareillement, lui caressant le bas du dos, profitant des mains d'Envy qui se baladait près de lui. Il était content de pouvoir ainsi avoir Envy. Il l'aimait ça faisait une semaine qu'il le savait, qu'il en était sûr. Qu'il jalousait ou enviait les autres homonculus qui avaient un contact trop proche avec Envy. Sloth avait été le premier. Parce qu'ils s'enlaçaient, qu'il "dormait" l'un avec l'autre et surtout que Sloth s'allongeait souvent sur les cuisses de son beau.

Il avait jalousé Sloth à la première étreinte, juste après qu'il ait put profiter d'Envy pour la première fois. Mais il l'avait jalousé parce qu'il pouvait montrer son affection envers Envy en public alors que, Miss Lust lui avait bien prouvé, lui pas. Dante surveillait, ils l'avaient remarqué. Leur geste de tendresse ne pouvait avoir lieu que dans cette chambre et Greed voulait un contact constant avec la douceur de la peau d'Envy.

Et pensant à cela, Greed se rendit compte combien en cet instant il désirait le corps d'Envy pour se prouver…il ignorait quoi. Peut-être qu'il lui appartenait à lui et pas à Sloth. Sur cette pensée, il renversa Envy sur le lit, celui-ci sépara leurs lèvres sous le choc avant de faire un sourire à Greed. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et cela faisant, il fit glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Greed.

---

La porte fut ouverte avec fracas alors que Greed était en pleine action avec Envy qui gémissait doucement. L'avarice s'arrêta instantanément, faisant grogner Envy avant qu'il ne balance la tête en arrière pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Miss Gluttony en larme.

- Aidez-moi ! Supplia-t-elle.

* * *

Donc quatrième chapitre de la fic dédié à Koni-chan ^-^  
La suite devrait être posté la semaine prochaine.

Envy : J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi on respecte la personnalité de Greed et pas la mienne.

Angelscythe : o.o Joker

Greed : Moi j'aime bien cette fic ^-^

Envy : Juste parce que ton personnage est respecté.

Angelscythe : *les mets dans un placard* Ouf…See you last post ^-^


	5. Good Night

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Goodnight.**_

Envy repoussa Greed dans un gémissement avant de s'asseoir et de s'habiller. Il la questionna du regard tandis que Greed se r'habillait également.

- Pride n'est pas venu te voir ? Demanda la femme.

- Si ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais inquiéter, Sloth venait de se disputer avec Dante et de se faire une crise existentiel. Informa Envy.

- Peut-être mais là, c'est urgent, il est en danger de mort…Gémit Miss Gluttony.

Envy la dévisagea et sortit en vitesse. La blonde lança un regard à Greed qui se contenta de suivre le vert. La blonde les mena jusqu'à l'endroit. Un grand cercle était tracé sur le sol et Sloth était à quatre pattes dedans en train de vomir toutes ses pierres rouges. Greed remarqua que Pride venait de revenir d'on ne sait où. Il jeta un seau sur le cercle pour en effacer la craie.

Envy s'avança vers Sloth. Il shoota dans un ossement avant de s'agenouiller. Sloth se mit à rire bêtement sous les regards étonnés des homonculus présents. L'adolescent se releva piteusement et lança un regard en direction de l'endroit d'où venait Pride.

- Sloth ? Fit Envy.

La paresse lui lança un regard avant de tousser. Il observa la ruelle d'un air étrange avant de se diriger vers Miss Gluttony. Celle-ci le regarda tremblant de partout. Greed remarqua qu'il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se diriger vers la maison de Dante.

- Non ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Envy se tourna, justement, vers eux. Pride lui lança un regard.

- Nous l'avons vu, ne nous contredit pas cette fois ! C'était Dante…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Répondit simplement Envy, lançant un regard à Pride.

Le vert attrapa le poignet de Greed et le ramena à la maison. Envy emmena donc Greed en direction de chez Dante. Envy le lâcha à quelques centimètres de la maison de Dante et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et de lancer un regard en direction de Sloth qui toussait, se maintenant grâce au mur.

- Oh, mon dieu ! S'écria Envy avant de se diriger vers lui.

- Quoi…tu croyais que j'allais la tuer comme le gars qui m'avait agressé dans la rue.

- Oui…mais tu n'as pas l'air…

- Etrange n'es-ce pas…Comme mon corps, dénué de pierre rouge génère une pseudo leucémie en moi.

Envy eut un sursaut et se recula. Il arriva à hauteur de Greed, ce dernier avança de quelque pas et remarqua que Sloth tenait quelque chose. Sloth s'effondra sur le sol. L'avarice l'attrapa et le releva, lui retirant un poignard des mains avant de le jeter à Envy qui le rattrapa sans problèmes.

- C'est rien, c'est rien…juste un malaise ! Dit Sloth dans un sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Miss Gluttony entra et fonça vers Sloth pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh Sloth, qu'as-tu donc ?

- Rien…Envy, donne-moi ce couteau. Dit la paresse en repoussant Miss Gluttony.

Envy secoua la tête et Sloth s'avança vers lui. Il lui attrapa les poignets et Greed put remarquer que du feu jaillissait de ses doigts, de ses paumes.

- Tu crois que ton feu me fait quelque chose ? Demanda Envy d'un ton sec.

- Donne !

- Jamais ! S'écria Envy avant de lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

Sloth le relâcha et s'effondra sur le sol. Il se mit à tousser et à se tenir la gorge. Il battait des paupières et semblait prit de troubles de la vision à sa façon de regarder sa main avant qu'il ne vomisse sur le sol.

- C'est la leucémie. S'écria Miss Gluttony.

- Une pseudo leucémie générée par la perte de ses pierres rouges si j'ai bien compris. Dit Greed.

- Non ! Il y a eu un problème dans sa transmutation humaine. Il a été récréer certes, mais la maladie aussi. Il avait besoin de pierre rouge pour la chassée, c'est pour ça qu'il en mangeait si souvent…

- Que tu me forçais ! Fit Sloth en se relevant piteusement et utilisant Greed, qui c'était rapproché, comme appuie.

- Parce que je t'aime ! Se récria Miss Gluttony.

- Ca reviens au même…

- Donc…fit Envy.

- Oui…La maladie est bien présente dans mon organisme ! Puisque mes parents ont eut l'excellente idée de me transmuter à l'aide d'un de mes os. Donc, dénué de pierre rouge je vais me mourir, encore une fois, de la leucémie ! Expliqua Sloth.

- Alors reprends des… Commença Miss Gluttony.

Sloth mit sa main en avant pour la faire taire. Il lui lança un regard, un peu peiné, avant de remercier Greed qui le tenait toujours, à bout de bras.

- Je n'en reprendrais pas…Dante veux me tuer…pour une fois j'accepte qu'elle régisse mon destin. Dit Sloth à voix basse.

- Greed ! Emmène-le en haut, il lui faut un lit ! S'exclama Miss Gluttony.

L'avarice soupira avant de le mener en haut et de le poser sur le lit d'Envy. Sloth grogna avant de lui lancer un regard froid. Il se remit assit, tout seul. Les trois autres homonculus rentrèrent dans la pièce, accompagné de Miss Lust. Cette dernière lança un regard horrifié à Sloth qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de lancer un regard à Envy. Ce dernier soupira avant de venir s'installer sur son lit et que Sloth laisse retomber sa tête sur lui. Miss Gluttony lança un regard, furieux, à Greed. Comme-ci il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Certes lui aussi était jaloux, il faillit bien protester mais à cet instant Sloth se pencha et se mit à vomir sur le tapis dans la chambre. Les homonculus présent eurent un air dégoûté avant que Sloth ne se repositionne comme avant. La respiration un peu sifflante. Il regarda sa main et se mit à rire. Greed remarqua un œdème qui couvrait tout le dos de sa main.

- Je suis dans un de ses états…tu ne veux pas me rendre ce couteau que j'abrége mes souffrances ?

- Tu es vraiment décidé ? Demanda Envy les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ! Hors de question ! Tu bouffes des pierres rouges ! S'écria Miss Gluttony.

- Tu appelles ça de l'amour? Interrogea Sloth en se relevant.

Il joignit ses bras autour de la nuque de Envy et lui lança un regard, Greed pouvait les voir de profils et constata que le regard était emplit de tristesse, de souffrance et de désir d'une mort prochaine. Envy posa sa main sur le front de Sloth.

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre.

- Tu attends quoi, pour me filer ce couteau ?

Envy secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sloth grogna avant de vomir sur Envy. Ce dernier eut un tremblement avant de reprendre son calme. Il regardait toujours Sloth, les larmes aux yeux. Envy lui donna le couteau. Sloth l'attrapa, gardant un bras autour de la nuque d'Envy.

- NON ! Cria Miss Gluttony en s'approchant de l'envie et de la paresse.

- C'est mon choix ! Je ne reviendrais pas dessus Jezabel ! Répondit Sloth d'un ton sec.

- Jezabel…depuis quand…m'appelles-tu ainsi ? Demanda la blonde étonnée.

- Nous nous sommes aimés quand j'étais humain. J'ai changé depuis ma transformation, tu sais ! Notre amour a toujours été impossible… Depuis le jour ou je suis devenu Sloth. Dit ce dernier.

Miss Gluttony se laissa tomber sur le lit de Greed en larme.

- Greed ? Appela Sloth.

- Oui ? Fit l'avarice.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'ici, ou plutôt depuis peu, après ce que venait de dire Sloth. Il avait lancer un regard à Envy qui avait tourner la tête à cet instant comme pour éviter une quelconque confrontation. Sloth tourna la tête et posa le couteau sur ses genoux tendant la main vers l'endroit où était situé Greed. Le loupant de peu. Greed lui prit, aimablement, la main comme c'était ce qu'il semblait vouloir et il eut droit à un regard de remerciement de la part d'Envy.

- Merci !…Je voulais te demander…de veiller à la vie d'Envy…Je ne saurais plus là pour le protéger, il n'en avait certainement pas besoin mais…J'aimerais que quelqu'un soit là pour lui et pour risquer sa vie pour la sienne…Tu le seras ?

- Je te le promets ! La vie d'Envy est ce qui m'importe le plus ! Lui dit Greed en hochant la tête.

Sloth sourit. Envy n'eut qu'un léger sourire à la déclaration de Greed. Celui-ci pouvait se rendre compte qu'il allait perdre un ami et qu'il lui avait même donner l'arme. Sloth se remit à tousser, il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de revomir une fois encore, mais cette fois-ci sur les couvertures. Sloth relâcha la main de Greed et se hissa sur les jambes d'Envy, il laissa un moment sa tête aller contre son épaule, couverte de vomi, la respiration haletante.

Greed déglutit difficilement avant de ramener sa main dans sa poche. Il regarda Sloth dans son état qui prouvait que la maladie le tuerait bientôt et qu'il souffrait. Et il voyait Envy, triste, les larmes ne coulaient pas de ses yeux mais uniquement grâce à sa grande force morale. Le connaissant, il savait qu'il ne se permettrait pas de pleurer devant quelqu'un.

- Lust ? Appela Sloth.

La luxure avança et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la paresse. Elle semblait gênée. Attristée. Ca devait être la première fois qu'un des leurs se suiciderait devant eux ou au contraire ce n'était pas la première fois mais, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié ensemble. Sloth lui lança un regard en balançant un peu la tête en arrière sous le regard inquiet d'Envy.

- Arrête donc de t'inquiéter pour eux…c'est parce que nous le savons que nous le voyons. Sinon…ce n'est pas plus visible que les relations que toi ou moi avons avec lui. Et comme, moi tu sais qu'Envy ramenait beaucoup de mec et Dante le savait alors…Bah… Elle ne verra rien.

- Oh, Sloth ! Je n'en suis pas si sûr…pardonne mon inquiétude mais…

- Arrête de les ennuyer avec ça, au moins…ou tu les perdras ! Dit Sloth dans un soupir avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Envy.

Sloth poussa un autre gémissement de douleur avant de revomir sur Envy qui comme la dernière fois, se crispa un instant avant de reprendre son calme. Le vert passa sa main dans son dos et soupira.

- Calme-toi Sloth…tu peux encore…

- J'espère que tu ne me gardes pas sur toi juste pour…me dire ça ? Pour espérer que je ne me tue pas…'Vy !

- Non…je te garde sur moi…parce que…tu en as besoin ! Murmura Envy.

Greed assez proche avait put l'entendre et eut un léger soupir inaudible.

- Pride ? Appela Sloth.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua celui-là d'un ton sec alors qu'il tentait toujours de calmer les tremblements de sa sœur.

- Occupe-toi bien d'elle…elle en aura besoin…

- Sloth ! Gémit Miss Gluttony.

- Gluttony…Mon amour…Excuse-moi de te laisser, mais je suis réellement lasse de la vie. Je…t'aimais encore…mais si tu t'opposes à mon choix et que tu me forces à vivre…ça ne sera plus possible.

- Je comprends ! Murmura la blonde.

- Nous aurions put vivre plus longtemps ensemble si la vie n'avait pas été si cruelle, si elle ne l'était pas tant…

- J'aurais réellement aimé que ton choix soit autre ! Dit Miss Gluttony dans un sanglot.

Sloth pressa son front contre la gorge d'Envy. Celui-ci lui fit encore remarquer qu'il était bouillant et l'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix. Ce qui fit rigoler Sloth. Puisqu'il comptait se tuer et faisait ses mots d'adieux.

- Envy, Greed…Lust…J'ai laissé quelque chose pour vous dans ce tiroir ! Je l'y ai mis en revenant ici, avant de descendre chercher après un couteau…

Sloth revomit encore une fois. Envy resta calme, se contentant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Sloth pour le calmer car des sanglots se faisait entendre.

- Envy…Je suis…vraiment désolé ! Dit-il.

- C'est pas grave…t'y peut rien… Lui dit Envy.

- Non, pas ça…de me tuer…alors que…

- C'est ton choix…ça fait longtemps…que tu le voulais. Murmura Envy.

- Le pire…c'est que…Je t'ai toujours aimé !

Sur ces mots, alors que les sanglots de Miss Gluttony redoublaient, Sloth posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Envy. Celui-ci eut une mine horrifiée, ce qui, malgré le moment tragique, plaisait à Greed. Sloth retira ses lèvres. Il se pressa un peu contre le vert et un gémissement de douleur se fit à nouveau entendre. Greed pouvait remarquer quelque œdème à d'autre endroit.

- Ah…ça devient…insupportable…si vous avez… encore quelque chose…à me dire ?

- Merci ! Fit simplement Greed.

Sloth éclata de rire avant de tousser et se tenir la gorge de la main qui venait de récupérer le couteau.

- Pour le travail ? Demanda la paresse.

- Pour avoir été ce que tu as été pour Envy…Pour le travail, aussi. Pour…tout ! Dit finalement Greed.

Sloth rigola encore un peu avant de serrer les lèvres pour réprimer une nausée. Sloth déglutit difficilement avant de lancer un regard à Envy.

- Au final…ça sera comme un rêve éternel…la porte… Annonça Sloth.

- So, Goodnight ! Répondit Envy tristement.

Sloth sourit et tint fermement le couteau avant de se l'enfoncer dans le cœur. Le sang gicla sur le vert. Il réprima un pleur surtout quand Sloth revomit du sang sur lui.

- J'ai…confiance…en…toi…prend…garde…à…toi ! Murmura Sloth.

- Sloth. Fit Envy d'un ton triste.

- On…se…retrouvera…dans…la…porte ! Assura Sloth.

Sloth ferma les yeux. Envy attendit un moment, regardant le corps de Sloth. Sa respiration et son soulèvement de poitrine se stoppèrent à l'instant même où les pleurs de Miss Gluttony redoublèrent encore. Envy eut des frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps lorsque Sloth se liquéfia sur lui. Le vert se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. Greed le suivit pour aller le réconforter.

Il attendit un court instant devant la porte avant de frapper et d'entrer. Il referma derrière lui et entra. Envy pleurait dans la douche, l'avarice s'avança vers lui.

- Tu pleures ! Fit Greed d'un ton doux en l'enlaçant.

- Non ! C'est…la douche ! Fit Envy avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, Envy ! Murmura le brun.

- Tais-toi et vient ! Lui dit Envy subitement sec.

Greed soupira, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il serra contre lui Envy qui se mit à pleurer un peu plus bruyamment. Greed lui caressa le dos et tenta de le calmer alors que le jet d'eau envoyait tout ce qui restait de Sloth dans les égouts.

* * *

Angelscythe : Ah celui-là j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. C'est parce que mon ch'tit Sloth meurs T.T D'ailleurs tant qu'a faire, je lui rends son vrai nom ^-^ comme je l'ai sortit de mon imagination et qu'il n'a endossé le rôle de Sloth que pour cette fic donc : Believe.

Believe : Je sais pas pourquoi je trouve que Sloth me va mieux.

Angelscythe : Et tant qu'a faire il y aura peut-être une autre fic sur lui tellement que je l'adore lui =D

Believe : Pitié, laisse-moi mort !

Envy : Eyh, je pleure JAMAIS moi . Pourquoi je pleure ?

Angelscythe : Rah qu'es-ce que tu viens encore te plaindre ? Je parie que tu as attendrit les lecteurs…*regarde l'air meurtrier d'Envy* ou pas… Mais je disais, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre à cause de Sloth/Believe, je l'ai toujours repoussé pour pas l'écrire et finaly bein voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ^-^

Believe : Ah tu saoul… Chapitre numéro cinq toujours dédié à Koni-chan, prochain chapitre posté la prochaine semaine…See you Next time !

Angelscythe : Roh mais j'avais pas fini…donc pour la petite info les cellules souches de la leucémie se trouve dans la moelle osseuse donc l'os, ce pourquoi Sloth/Believe a été retransmuter avec la maladie.


	6. Conflit d'interêt

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Conflit d'intérêt.**_

Envy s'éloigna d'un pas ou deux de Greed et se lava. Frissonnant dans ses gestes, le brun n'osa pas lui proposer son aide car il pouvait remarquer que ses gestes l'empêchaient de pleurer, que dès qu'il s'arrêtait les larmes se remettait à perler à ses yeux. Le brun se contenta seulement de serrer Envy dans ses bras quand il eut fini de se laver. Le vert se pressa contre lui en pleurant doucement. Greed lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer tout en fermant l'arrivée d'eau de sa main libre. Il prit, ensuite, Envy dans ses bras et le sortit de la douche. Il le laissa sur l'essuie qui servait de tapis de bain, le lâcha et se dirigea vers l'armoire contenant les essuies pour pouvoir l'essuyer. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'Envy s'écroula sur le sol.

Greed soupira et vint se mettre à sa hauteur en s'accroupissant. Envy lui attrapa le visage et le força à se rapprocher de lui avant de l'embrasser furieusement, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à mordre les lèvres de Greed. Celui-ci ne comprit pas la raison de tant de violence mais se mit assit et serra Envy contre lui. Il laissa Envy faire déferler toute sa colère et sa souffrance dans le baiser. S'il se faisait mordre avec violence, la langue du vert servait d'excuse en lui léchant avec douceur la lèvre avant que les dents du métamorpheur ne s'attaquent à sa langue également.

Greed se sépara d'Envy au bout d'un moment. Le vert lui lança un regard à moitié peiner à moitié furieux. Le brun lui caressa avec douceur la joue, à cet instant le vert grimpa sur les cuisses de Greed et fit onduler son bassin contre celui de l'avarice, lui demandant ainsi qu'ils couchent ensemble.

- Tu es sûr de toi… ? Interrogea Greed.

En temps normal il n'aurait pas fait de beaux sentiment et aurait littéralement sauter sur Envy qui lui faisait constamment tourner la tête. Mais ici, malgré ses fortes envies, il savait qu'Envy n'était pas dans son état normal. Envy hocha la tête. Greed le serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec douceur quelques secondes.

Greed releva Envy de sur le sol. Il le serra contre lui brièvement. Envy le repoussa presque violemment et retourna sous la douche sous le regard, triste, de Greed. L'avarice se sécha, même si il n'y avait plus beaucoup à sécher avant de se r'habiller et de sortir de la salle de bain. Il retourna dans la chambre ou les trois homonculus présent le dévisagèrent. Le brun les ignora et attrapa les couvertures d'Envy pour les emmener dans la buanderie. Il en profita pour les laver à la va vite et prouvant qu'il n'était pas très doué pour cette discipline.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Dante.

Greed se tourna alors qu'il l'avait toujours les draps. Il expliqua que Sloth avait vomit dessus. Dante parut s'inquiéter de l'état de la paresse jusqu'à ce que Greed finisse par lui annoncer qu'il était mort et elle en sourit. Bien que son sourire disparu rapidement mais que l'avarice avait eut le temps de le voir.

- Et comment vont les autres ? Demanda sa créatrice.

- Mal ! Répondit simplement Greed avant d'essorer les draps et de les accrocher avec des pinces à linge comme il avait vu Envy le faire.

Greed lança un regard à sa créatrice qui s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Greed répondit plus par obligation que par envie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la douleur d'Envy et avait envie d'être là pour lui. Mais au contraire, Dante l'emmena dans sa chambre et il ne put refuser de coucher avec elle.

Greed sortit du lit sans faire de bruit. Il attrapa les préservatifs usagés et alla les jeter dans la poubelle avant de se r'habiller sans faire de bruit. C'était déjà le soir, elle c'était endormie. Greed jugea bon de retourner dans sa chambre. Sans bruit il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui avant de regagner sa chambre. Il entra sans frapper, il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Envy leva le visage vers lui et lui fit un faible sourire. Le brun alla se poser sur le lit du vert et le serra contre lui. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

3 mois plus tard

Greed regardait Envy dormir. Il était des plus beaux, ainsi endormi. Il avait eut besoin de repos et avait finit par s'endormir en usant de la cuisse de Greed comme oreiller. L'avarice était resté prêt de lui pour l'observer. Depuis la mort de Sloth, il était étrange, plus violent. Rien que dans certain baiser et quand il se promenait dans la rue, il tuait des humains pour un rien. Miss Lust lui avait expliqué que c'était sa vraie nature qui ressurgissait.

Greed voulait aidé Envy, un peu parce que son amour pour lui s'en trouvait quelque peu altéré par ses sautes d'humeur fréquentes. Quand à Miss Lust, elle se voyait, elle aussi frapper par la mort de Sloth, puisqu'il lui arrivait des fois de ne pas s'adonner à son pêcher une semaine, alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire une fois par jour.

Les rapports que Dante avait envers l'avarice devenaient des plus étranges. Elle pouvait le laisser dormir avec elle certain jour, bien qu'il aurait préféré être avec Envy, il ne pouvait refuser son offre. Mais d'autres jours, elle se trouvait froide avec lui et même pas question de coucher.

Greed avait malgré tout un mode de vie aisée. Il allait travailler pendant la quasi-totalité de ses journées. Donc amassait beaucoup d'argent, qu'il gardait précieusement. Tout les homonculus semblaient avoir été altéré par la mort de Sloth.

L'avarice passait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Envy quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il put voir Miss Gluttony qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis deux mois, quand elle avait fait une crise et qu'elle avait voulu ce que Sloth avait laissé à Envy, Greed et Miss Lust. Envy s'y était formellement opposé, même si aucun d'eux n'avait encore regardé de ce qu'il s'agissait. Et un grand combat s'en était suivit. Et comme résultat des courses, une vitre à réparer et Miss Gluttony qui finissait dans la rivière. Pride ne c'était pas excusé, ne c'était pas énervé. Il s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules, lancer un regard, peut-être noir à Envy, et de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Et voilà qu'elle revenait, une faux à la main. Magnifique faux avec un manche de 2m50 au moins qui avait une couleur cuivre et des arabesques dorées. La lame de la faux semblait fait en argent et était protégé sur le dessus et le côté reliant aux manches par une proterction qui semblait être en or, incrusté de rubis et de joyaux. Greed observa la faux avec l'envie d'acquérir pareille richesse avant de poser les yeux sur Envy qui venait de resserrer ses mains sur sa cuisse.

- Lève-toi incapable ! S'écria Miss Gluttony.

Greed put remarquer qu'elle était en habit d'homonculus, portant un robe ample qui lui couvrait un peu les épaules mais tout les bras. Qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux et ses signes d'homonculus se situait sur ses épaules. Quand à son ouroboros il était situé sur la clavicule. Pride était également en habit d'homonculus. Un pantalon noir et un t-shirt à manche longue qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du nombril. Avec des signes d'ouroboros qui partait de l'aine pour aller jusqu'au omoplate. Son signe se situait sur son ventre. Envy se réveilla en grognant.

- Je parie que tu savais depuis le début où elle était ? Interrogea Miss Gluttony en montrant la faux.

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles. Fit Envy d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Vraiment ? Alors il s'agit peut-être de Lust ? Non ? Donc, il s'agit de toi. Pourquoi était-elle dans la tombe de Sloth ? Il n'y a que toi qui aurais pus l'y mettre ! Annonça Miss Gluttony.

- Pourquoi ça importe autant ? Demanda Envy en s'étirant.

Greed suivait la discussion intrigué. Envy l'embrassa avec douceur, Greed répondit pareil, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus été à nouveau doux dans leur caresse et leur baiser. L'avarice passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'envie avant que leurs lèvres se séparent. Envy soupira et se pressa contre Greed, la tête sur son épaule.

- Sloth utilisait cette Faux comme arme, sans elle il était vulnérable. Râla la blonde.

- C'était une demande de Sloth ! Répondit Envy en se blottissant d'autant plus contre Greed.

L'avarice le serra contre lui et lui caressa le ventre, les épaules et les bras. Miss Gluttony s'avança énervé et esquissa un coup de pied en direction d'Envy. Greed l'arrêta et remarquer qu'elle portait des bottines noir avec fourrure rembourrée qui lui remontait jusqu'au mollet. Arrêter ainsi dans son coup, par perte d'équilibre et à cause de la faux, Miss Gluttony tomba et se craqua la nuque sur le lit de Greed. Elle resta inerte un moment avant de se relever en grognant. Elle leva la faux et trancha l'air. Esquissant le coup pour Greed et la lame s'arrêta sur lui. Il regarda son poignet recouvert d'une fine couche d'une espèce d'armure. Bien qu'il saignait un peu des pierres rouges puisque visiblement la lame avait été tranché un peu de sa peau.

- Impressionnant ! S'étonna Greed en observant sa main.

Miss Gluttony siffla et donna un autre coup de pied, cette fois dans le vide avant de partir, la faux à la main. Pride lança un regard à Envy et à Greed avant de partir en vitesse pour rattraper sa sœur. Envy soupira puis regarda également la main de Greed. D'ailleurs elle revint bientôt normal. Sa peau se refermait et Envy serrer les dents mal à l'aise.

- De quoi parlait Miss Gluttony ? Demanda Greed.

- Nous perdons nos moyens quand nous sommes en présence d'une partie du corps de la personne qu'on a tenté de faire revivre ! Dit Envy.

Greed grogna et Envy l'embrassa avant de se serrer d'autant plus contre lui. Greed lui enserra la taille avec amour et douceur. Il pouvait sentir combien le vert allait mal ces derniers temps. L'envie se sépara un peu de l'avarice et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Avant de laisser un regard vers la pair de lunette de soleil que Greed avait dégotté et qu'il mettait bien trop souvent au goût d'Envy. Qui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait voir ses beaux yeux ainsi.

- Envy…il y a trois mois…quand Sloth…tu vois…

- Est mort ? Oui, quoi ? Demanda Envy en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de Greed.

- Il a dit que la transformation en homonculus changeait les gens… Commença Greed.

- Exact…regarde-toi…Fit Envy.

- Mais…ça veut dire…que toi aussi tu ne m'aimes plus ? Où ça devrait être l'inverse.

- Je savais quand je t'ai tué, que tu serais Greed, j'ai pris en compte ton changement de caractère le plus probable. Oui je t'aime d'autant plus maintenant que tu es Greed que avant. Pour Sloth et Gluttony c'était différent. Gluttony sortait avec Sloth quand il était humain, avant qu'il ne meure… et quand il est devenu Homonculus elle s'en est occupé. Mais le caractère de Sloth avait assez changé que pour qu'il ne l'aime plus de la même sorte. Alors qu'elle ne voyait que son ancien caractère, sinon elle se serait rendue compte qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Moi…nous…c'est différent. Tu n'as pas appris à me connaître avant de changer de caractère et pour ma part, j'accepte chaque jour ton côté avaricieux.

- Et ta violence inexpliquée, elle en a une d'explication ?

- Oui…c'est ma véritable Nature…j'ai finalement décidé de la laisser exploser parce que j'en avais marre de faire semblant…Sloth me disait toujours de me calmer et me calmais…mais je n'ai plus de raison d'être comme ça s'il n'est pas là…N'es-ce pas ?

- Et…cette envie que tu suscite en moi…qui est normal ?

- Ah oui, après deux cents ans un homonculus ne se contente plus d'être un péché mais de susciter ce pêché… (1)

Greed le regarda bêtement un moment puis posa ses lèvres sur le coin de celles d'Envy.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi ! Sourit Envy avant de l'embrasser.

Greed répondit au baiser et serra d'autant plus Envy contre lui. Il l'aimait il n'avait pas de doute. Son côté machiavélique lui faisait un peu peur mais sans plus. Maintenant il avait son bouclier, de surcroît, pour se protéger de ses attaques quand il passait sa colère sur lui. Envy fit glisser ses mains sous le marcel de Greed au fur et à mesure du baiser puis lui retira à la seconde où leur lèvres se séparèrent.

- Tu as vraiment des muscles splendides. Le complimenta Envy.

- Toi c'est ta personnalité qui est splendide. Annonça Greed avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Greed lui retira son haut. Lui caressa le torse puis fit glisser ses mains vers le short-jupe d'Envy. Le vert lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Passant ses mains dans le short-jupe, Greed répondit au baiser avec toute la passion et l'amour dont il était capable. Envy lui répondit de la même sortes, les mains de Greed s'arrêtèrent sur les cuisses d'Envy, le baiser si passionnel les enivrais complètement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de réellement plus. Leurs lèvres l'unes contre l'autre et leur langue se découvrant encore et encore, c'étaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient demander. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment. Envy avait les joues légèrement rosies. Il affichait un sourire. Greed lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du vert.

Ce dernier lui sauta au cou joignant ses bras, serrés, autour de sa nuque. Greed rigola et le colla à lui d'autant plus, chaque parcelle de leur torse se touchait. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, sans jamais se toucher, ils profitaient uniquement de la présence de l'autre. Greed maintenait Envy sur ses cuisses en le tenant par les hanches et aurait quand même aimé que Envy soit nu histoire que leur corps se touche réellement. Il le dit à Envy qui rigola légèrement avant de déshabiller entièrement Greed, collé, l'un à l'autre. Greed l'imita donc, et soupira d'aise en sentant la douce peau d'Envy sur la totalité de sa peau.

Il passa avec lenteur sa main sur une cuisse d'Envy, le vert ferma les yeux pour apprécier d'autant plus le contact de Greed. Il eut un léger frisson et enfui sa tête dans le cou de Greed. Sa respiration artificielle lui chatouillant le cou, ses cheveux caressant son torse et sa joue. Greed aimait ça. Greed aimait Envy. Chaque secondes qu'il passait avec lui ne faisait que lui certifier et augmenter cet amour.

- Tu sens bon ! Lui dit Greed.

- Merci, toi aussi. Répondit Envy en tentant de se presser d'autant plus contre Greed.

Greed se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant Envy dans sa chute. Le vert rigola un peu avant de bien s'allonger sur son amant. Il récupéra une de ses mains, qui étaient encore derrière la nquue de l'avarice, et caressa le torse de Greed là où il n'était pas collé à lui. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, la nuit tomba puis le jour revint. Envy était toujours sur Greed, ses pieds caressant les chevilles de Greed.

On frappa à la porte. Et la voix de Dante se fit entendre appelant Greed. Envy et Greed se dévisagèrent. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de se r'habiller. Dans les yeux de Envy, Greed put lire « improvise ». La porte s'ouvrit et Greed repoussa violement Envy qui tomba sur le sol.

- Espèce de Nymphomane lubrique ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille. S'écria Greed.

Envy le regarda étonné en se frottant la tête. Greed se pencha, attrapa ses habits, s'habilla en vitesse et sortit.

- Excuse-moi pour Envy, j'aurais du mieux l'élever ! Dit Dante dans un ton d'excuse

- Comme-ci, c'était ta faute Dante ! Fit Greed dans un sourire.

- Greed ! Appela la voix de Pride.

Greed se tourna et le dévisagea.

- Tue-moi ! Lui dit l'orgueil.

Greed le dévisagea de plus belle. Il secoua un peu la tête sans savoir, réellement pourquoi. Le blond soupira, l'attrapa et le fit rentrer dans la chambre. Envy était toujours au sol en train de se frotter la tête. Il lança un regard à Pride et Greed et s'assura que Dante était partie avant de se tourner vers Greed et de se lever les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu m'as fait mal ! Lui dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

- Excuse-moi ! Fit Greed en l'attrapant et l'embrassant avec douceur.

Pride soupira et attendit un moment qu'ils aient finit leur manège. Qu'ils aient finis de s'embrasser. Ce qui prit environ deux secondes puisqu'il leur jeta un cousin dessus pour rappeler sa présence. Greed se tourna vers Pride, une main sur le fessier d'Envy.

- Tuez-moi ! Fit Pride d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

- Tu es malade ? Demanda Envy un brin énervé, lançant un regard plutôt froid au blond.

- Non…

- Si tu veux mourir…suicide toi ! Dit Greed sous un regard désapprobateur d'Envy.

- Je suis devenu bien trop orgueilleux pour le suicide… Je le veux mais mes gestes ne se coordonnent pas…donc…

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à mourir ? Interrogea Envy énervé.

- Gluttony est morte.

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais Wrath fréquente Envy est à envie des membres d'Edwrad et Lust a envie de devenir humaine. Ca porte à réfléction =D

Angelscythe : J'ai encore super bien coupé le chapitre XD, je suis moi-même frustré de cette fin /Sbaf/. Youpi j'ai tuer Gluttony euh…je veux dire… u.u donc elle aussi n'endosse qu'un rôle pour cette fic, son vrai nom est Charity et fait partie de la même fic que Believe ^-^

Envy : Pour une fois j'ai un semblant de caractère respecté, c'est bien tu fais des progrès.

Angelscythe : --'

Charity : Eyh pourquoi je meurs moi ?

Angelscythe : Parce que je t'aime pas ! …Si vous voulez savoir comment Gluttony a été tuée, qui l'a tuée et si Pride va mourir, lisez le prochain chapitre ! ^-^

Fic toujours dédié à Koni-chan ^-^ Chapitre six ^-^

Chapitre sept posté la semaine prochaine

_**Notes à mes très chères Lectrices et chers Lecteur : **_Es-ce que cela vous intéresserait cette histoire-ci mais du côté de Envy cette fois ? Reprise beaucoup plus tôt, un, deux, trois, quatre ans avant peut-être…Et quelques jours, semaines, ou mois après cette fic. ( Je rassure ceux qui flippe : Y a au moins 14 chapitres à cette fic, elle est pas finie !) Merci de me donner vos avis ^-^

Merci de lire, et merci encore plus à ceux qui poses des rewiews, elles me font droit au cœur.


	7. La vérité derrière l'orgueil

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : La vérité derrière l'orgueil.**_

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à mourir ? Interrogea Envy énervé.

- Gluttony est morte. Répondit Pride.

Il faisait silence dans la pièce. Envy c'était r'habillé et installer sur le lit, depuis au moins vingt minutes. Il regardait le sol. Greed lui avait enserré la taille pour le soutenir et Pride était debout devant eux. L'air dur, froid et sûr de lui.

- Ce n'est pas une demande que je vous fais mais une faveur ! Fit Pride.

Envy sauta sur ses pieds et donna un coup dans Pride, avec toute se force, fureur et colère du moment, le résultat fut que le blond vola contre le mur. Greed se leva et enlaça le vert pour le calmer alors que Pride se mettait à rigoler.

- Il fallait bien que ta sœur meurs pour que ton pêché face surface de tel sortes ! S'écria Envy d'un ton envenimé.

Pride sourit, face aux réactions du vert qui était d'ailleurs prit de légers tremblements dut à la colère, et s'avança vers Envy.

- Tu n'as pas la force de me battre ! Lui assura le blond.

Envy attrapa l'orgueil par le col de son t-shirt. Pride éclata de rire. Envy le cloua sur place avec un regard meurtrier qui faisait tellement peur que même Greed lâcha le vert. Pride restait suspendu en l'air, sans un mot.

- Maintenant, tu expliques ou aucun de nous ne te tueras ! Dit Envy d'un ton sec avant de le reposer au sol.

Pride s'assit sur le lit et dévisagea Envy qui reculait vers son propre lit avant de s'y asseoir. Greed y était déjà rassit et avait même remit sa veste et ses chères lunettes, ce qui tira un grognement à Envy puisqu'il ne se remettait comme ça que s'il allait partir.

- Nous vous avons quitter parce qu'elle était en colère…Sloth t'aimait et elle venait enfin de le réaliser, la haine qu'elle te portait était sans égale. Elle aurait vraiment voulu…mettre fin à ta vie. Alors, elle ta observé ses deux derniers mois, pour espérer pouvoir trouver où était ta tombe, si tu t'y rendait comme elle et moi. Pas moyen, tu ne te rendais qu'à celle de Sloth. Elle a donc décidé de fouiller la tombe de Sloth.

- LA SALOPE ! S'écria Envy en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Je t'interdis de traiter ma sœur espèce de Nymphomane ! S'écria Pride.

- C'est pas une insulte ça ! Rétorqua Envy avec un sourire.

Pride lui lança un regard mauvais du fait que Envy ne réagisse pas comme il le voulait à son insulte. Il serra même les poings en regardant le vert, toujours debout avec toute sa classe et sa prestance de retour.

-… Donc ! Elle a fouillé la tombe de Sloth et a trouver sa faux. Elle a dit que c'était toi qui l'y avais mis. Sur ce elle est venu te voir…donne-moi la vérité que je la lui donne dans la porte.

- Sloth était un pacifiste, pas besoin d'arme. Si il aimait son Elosiadh…

- Elosiadh ? S'étonna Greed.

- Le nom de sa faux.

Expliqua Envy avec un ton doux pour Greed avant de reprendre un ton normal et de s'adresser à Pride.

- …il m'a demandé de l'enterrer à proximité de ses ossements pour ne pas être tenté de faire du mal puisqu'il a une nature de meurtrier qui peut surgir de lui. Comme quand il a tué ce gars qui l'avait à peine bousculer. Il n'osait pas s'imaginer ce qu'il ferait avec Elosiadh. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il me l'a demander ! Rien de plus. Avoua Envy d'un ton sec.

- Hum…je comprends… Bien…soit, ma parole est d'or ! Nous sommes sortit sous la colère de Gluttony elle ne supportait plus de te voir alors nous sommes allez voir un des descendants de son ex-fiancé, comme tu sais qu'on ne parle que de nous chez eux. Pareil à des dieux.. Elle voulait qu'il fasse de l'alchimie pour elle. Tu t'imagines qu'elle genre d'alchimie… Elle espérait agir assez vite que pour te prendre de cours en te demandant aimablement de venir la rejoindre à un tel endroit ou le cercle serait fait dans un matériau que tu ne pourrais remarquer et avant que tu puisses dire Ouf… Dit Pride dans un sourire.

- Seulement…Fit Envy d'un ton grave.

Pride laissa le suspense un moment dans la pièce, se contentant d'observer Envy en silence, ce qui déplaisait un tant soit peu à Greed que son beau soit ainsi observer et pas par lui.

- Ce gars là…Arthur…c'était un ami ou un amant de Dante…et quand il a appris ce qu'on voulait faire, il en a informer Dame Dante…c'était à prévoir, tu étais bien trop utile pour elle…elle se débarrasserait de Gluttony qui n'était plus que chose geignarde depuis la mort de Sloth. On a été prit dans un traquenard. Avant d'avoir put dire Ouf. C'est à Gluttony qu'on a lancé une partie de son corps. Je serais bien rentré dans le cercle quand il a été activé si on ne m'avait pas empêché par un ossement.

- Dante…L'a donc tuée…

- Indirectement, bien sûr, comme pour Sloth, elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même mais fait faire par un alchimiste. Dans ce cas-ci c'était Arthur…Elle a utilisé Arthur pour qu'elle n'aie pas de réaction. Pour tuer Wrath, à ce que j'en ai compris, cette fois elle l'avait fait elle-même puisqu'elle n'aurait put user de toi…Voilà…c'est suffisant ? Demanda Pride.

- Non…elle nous élimine petit à petit…pourquoi ?

- Wrath devenait inutile, Sloth c'était dressé contre elle, Gluttony aussi…Pas directement, mais tout le monde sait comme tu es l'homonculus le plus fort , maintenant…ou presque, à moins que…quelqu'un l'ignore. Fit Pride en posant son regard sur Greed.

Bien que Pride se mit à rigoler et à dévisager Envy avec un large sourire. Le vert grogna et donna un coup de pied dans le menton de Pride avant de lui faire signe de continuer ses explications. Pride émit un rire, s'étira puis soupira.

- Comme tu es un des plus précieux homonculus qui ait été créé elle n'allait pas se permettre de te perdre juste pour Gluttony qui n'était pas vraiment forte…Le résultat des courses, le voilà.

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda au plafond. Greed lui prit la main, forçant Envy à revenir se r'asseoir pour ne pas avoir la main tirée en arrière. Envy se r'assit donc. Greed avait l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer, un simple pressentiment mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, dès lors, de serrer la main de Envy.

- Alors ? Qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? Interrogea Pride.

- Je ne le ferais pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est à moi de mettre fin à tes jours…Tu es incapable de le faire seul, alors aux autre le sale boulot !

- Tu avais dit…Commença Pride.

- Je n'avais pas dit que je te tuerais si tu me disais tout mais que une chose était sûre…tu ne mourrais pas si tu ne disais rien ! Fit Envy d'un ton sec.

Pride grogna, se leva, puis s'avança vers Envy, il se pencha et se retrouva deux trois centimètres au-dessus de lui. Il eut un rire, mauvais. Que Greed n'avait jamais entendu chez les homonculus. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le rire sadique de Envy, c'était tout autre. Ca prouvait la méchanceté de la personne, Greed ne fit qu'attirer un peu Envy à lui dans un geste protecteur qui semblait inutile si Envy était vraiment un des plus fort. Bien que ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, si la personne plus forte était Pride.

- Pourtant, Lust m'avait dit que tu me tuerais si je te disais…Fit Pride avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- …Que… ? Fit Envy.

- Je savais depuis le début que Dante tenterait de tuer Sloth…Mais je ne l'aimais pas ! Dit Pride d'un ton froid, ajoutant la fin de sa phrase pour l'avarice au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait..

- Je vais te tuer ! S'écria Envy.

Il venait à peine de se lever que Greed le forçait à se r'asseoir. Envy lui donna un coup de poing que Greed para grâce à son bouclier.

- Ne soit pas ridicule ! C'est ce qu'il veut ! Il veut que tu le tues…Il te cherche ! Lui dit Greed.

Envy lança un regard froid à Pride puisqu'il était encore maintenu par Greed bien qu'il pouvait, l'avarice le savait, se dégager de ses bras d'un seul geste. Ce pourquoi, pour être sûr de l'immobiliser, Greed lui captura les lèvres des siennes. Envy se détendit un tant soit peu et Greed décolla leurs lèvres.

- Magnifique ! Vous êtes vraiment, adorable ! S'exclama Pride dans un sourire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, d'une démarche qui montrait tout son orgeuil.

- Dante sera très en colère quand elle apprendra…pour vous ! Dit-il avant de sortir.

Envy se crispa et voulut se lever mais une fois encore Greed le retint. Il posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

- Reste-là…je vais voir par moi-même…Dit Greed.

Il se leva, Greed savait qu'Envy ne se contrôlerait pas, son caractère était tel, il avait eut du mal à le cerner, surtout avec ses brusques changement de caractère, mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait il l'empêcherait de faire des choses bêtes et inutiles qui ne pourrait qu'avoir un mauvais impacte sur lui et pas sur les autres, comme il semblait, si bien le faire. Greed lui reposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, lui caressa la joue sous le léger sourire d'Envy et sortit. Pride était adossé contre le mur d'en face. Il sourit en voyant que c'était Greed. Il s'avança vers lui.

- Tu comptes lui dire ? Interrogea Greed.

- Ca dépendra de toi…ce que je n'ai pas dit à Envy c'était que je suis entré dans le cercle en même temps qu'elle pour essayer de l'en sortir. Un seul coup bien placé et je suis mort. Lui annonça Pride.

- Fais-le toi-même ! Dit Greed avant de se tourner.

- J'ai trois millions en trop. Tu les veux ? Accepte de me tuer…

- Envy…Commença Greed.

- C'est Envy qui régit ta vie ou toi ? T'es quoi ? Son chien ? Interrogea Pride sec.

- Je suis un homonculus grâce à lui…et je l'aime plus que tout au monde…Alors je veux savoir…Si ce que tu as dit à propos de Sloth était vrai ?

- Oui…je n'aimais que ma sœur, j'ai été ce que j'ai été pour elle. Sloth me l'a volait, j'ai voulu qu'il meurs… J'ai aidé Dante à le tuer, Gluttony ne l'a jamais su. Encore heureux. Maintenant qu'il est mort c'est tant mieux.

- Tu aurais dut te douter qu'elle voudrait se venger ! Annonça Greed d'un ton calme en scrutant Pride derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

- Envy a fait souffrir Gluttony…Je devrais le tuer…C'est de sa faute si elle est morte…Alors, je pense que je devrais le tuer. Mais es-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Greed ? Si tu l'aimes tant…tues-moi que je ne lui fasse aucun mal.

- Part d'ici…je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher, si tu es si orgueilleux…tu n'useras pas de Dante ! Pars ! Siffla Greed.

Pride siffla avant de grogner puis fit quelque pas en arrière avant de partir sans un mot. Greed soupira et retourna dans la chambre, il ignorait si ça serait suffisant pour que Pride cesse de les ennuyer ou pas mais il devait l'éloigner le plus possible. Il voulut l'espace d'un instant dire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à l'élu de son cœur, puis préféra attendre. Envy était déjà assez sur les nerfs et il serait tenter d'aller en finir avec Pride. Envy lança un regard à Greed. L'avarice vint à côté de lui et se serra contre son corps chaud.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Greed ? Interrogea Envy.

- Rien…il est partit…Dit-il à voix basse.

- Tu l'as…

- Non ! Il est toujours en vie. Répondit Greed en le coupant.

Envy se pressa contre Greed avant de soupirer sur sa nuque. L'avarice referma ses bras sur le dos d'Envy avant d'embrasser le vert avec douceur. Il allait lui garder ça secret mais il devrait pouvoir le garder à l'œil.

- Envy…ça te plairait de m'aider à amasser de l'argent ? Interrogea bêtement Greed.

C'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Le vert grogna, pressa ses lèvres sur celle de Greed avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ? Interrogea le vert dans un soupir.

- De venir travailler avec moi dans le restaurent…Comme serveur ou serveuse…Je ne sais pas…j'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi constamment. Murmura Greed dans son oreille d'un ton sensuel.

Le vert sourit avant de reposer un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Il lui prit les mains, placées derrières son dos, et les ramenas devant lui. Le brun eut un léger sourire et tira une des mains du vert à lui avant de poser un baiser dessus.

- Je t'aime, Envy !

- Je t'aime, Greed ! Murmura Le vert avant de grimper sur les cuisses du brun pour être à la même hauteur.

Le brun l'embrassa encore avec douceur puis ils sortirent ensembles pour aller manger dehors. Bien sûr comme souvent c'était Envy qui payait ou, comme le savait Greed depuis peu de temps, allait tuer quelqu'un et lui volait son argent pour payer. Le vert amassait ainsi sa fortune en gardant les restes de l'argent. Les deux homonculus allèrent manger italien dans un restaurent peu connu. Ils n'étaient que tendresse durant la soirée. Envy alla s'acheter une glace après le repas et força Greed à manger de sa glace aussi. L'avarice ne le faisait que pour rendre heureux Envy.

Et comme souvent quand ils sortaient. Ils se rendirent à la rivière ou Greed s'était noyé de son vivant et Envy s'installa sur le bastingage. Ils s'échangeaient alors toutes sortes de tendresses bien à eux. Ce jour-là, pour changer. Après de multitude tendresses, Envy l'emmena dans le parc plus loin. Il y avait des tas de buissons et autre.

- Au faite…Fit Envy.

- Oui ? Interrogea Greed en attirant Envy à lui.

- Tu n'utilises pas le préservatif ! Lui fit remarquer le vert en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Certes…pour toi…mais je l'utilise avec n'importe qui d'autre…Lui assura Greed.

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Greed l'attrapa par les hanches et le souleva à sa hauteur. Le vert joignit ses jambes derrières les hanches de Greed et ses bras derrières sa nuque, Greed lui fit un sourire et Envy le lui rendit.

- Tu en as un sur toi là ? Demanda le vert.

- Ben…oui ! Fit Greed en observant Envy bien dans les yeux.

Il en perdait ses moyens, tant les yeux d'Envy étaient profonds et cachaient des choses, les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme, Greed l'avait toujours pensé, et quelque chose lui disait que si il observait assez longtemps ses magnifiques Iris il pourrait déceler le passer d'Envy qu'il lui cachait sans cesse. Envy pouvait aussi voir ses sentiments les plus profonds à l'intérieure des yeux du brun. Ici, en cet instant même, l'amour et le désir. Le brun se sentit envahit d'un plaisir grandissant quand la langue d'Envy joua avec douceur sur ses lèvres. Il le maintenait contre lui avec ses mains dans son dos.

- Dorénavant, tu le mets ! Même pour moi ! Lui dit Envy d'un ton stricte.

- Mais…Commença Greed.

- C'est ça ou l'abstinence ! Lui dit Envy d'un ton que l'on ne pouvait contredire.

- Okay, alors…combien de temps ? Demanda Greed.

- Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus que le seul avec qui tu couches ! Lui répondit Envy avec un sourire Sexy.

Greed soupira et embrassa Envy avant de l'allonger au sol. Il faisait bien trop noir pour que l'on voie réellement quelque chose. Mais eux se voyaient puisqu'il était proche et habitué au noir. Greed sortit donc son préservatif, selon la demande d'Envy.

* * *

Envy : Eh bah…le message est clair mettez le préservatif les jeunes et les pas jeunes aussi tiens...

Greed : Surtout quand vous couchez avec plusieurs personnes comme ça, ça évite de se retrouver avec des saloperies style SIDA, hépatite, Syphilis…

Envy : Ou de tomber enceinte. Parce que la pilule c'est pas fiable alors que le préservatif on peut compter dessus.

Angelscythe : Merci pour le conseil Vyvy-chiri, Greedouchounet…

Greed : Eyh c'est quoi ce surnom ?

Angelscythe : Waw Envy c'est pas plaints o.o

Donc septième chapitre toujours dédié à Koni-chan

See you Last week for a new chapter ^-^


	8. Human Pleassure

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Human Pleasure.**_

1 an avait passé

Greed était en pleine action avec une jolie petite rousse quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Greed se retira immédiatement et regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer avec une certaine crainte alors que la jeune femme soupirait de devoir arrêter si brusquement. L'avarice enfila son pantalon de cuir puis se leva dut lit, laissant la rousse sous les couvertures et il s'avança vers la forme qui lui lançait un regard noir.

- Bah qu'es-ce qui a ? Interrogea Greed.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ce qui a c'est que je rentre et que tu es avec cette espèce de rousses ! S'écria la personne.

- …Mais calme-toi !

- Eyh mais c'est pas la serveuse du restaurent où tu travailles Greed-Sama ? Interrogea la fille en se relevant.

La personne contourna Greed et s'approcha de la fille. Avec la folle envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. La fille se contenta de lui envoyer un regard hautain.

- Je me disais bien que tu mettais des soutiens-gorge rembourrés ! Dit-il simplement en serrant les draps autour d'elle.

L'ombre esquissa un coup pour la frapper.

- Envy ne t'énerve pas pour ça ! Fit Lust dans un soupir.

Le vert se tourna et la dévisagea. La luxure soupira et haussa les épaules. Le vert eut un rire nerveux.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Envy.

- Je viens d'avoir mes deux cents ans alors Greed m'a demandé mon aide pour qu'elle soit consentante ! Soupira Lust avant de s'étirer.

- J'y crois pas ! Murmura l'envie.

Il se tourna vers Greed et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage, il trouva contact contre le bouclier de Greed et grogna. L'avarice l'attrapa et le serra contre lui.

- Ca ne marchera pas cette fois ! Grogna Envy.

Greed pressa son visage contre celui d'Envy qui fut forcé de fermer un œil pour ne pas se prendre le menton de Greed dans ledit œil, alors que Greed lui caressait la joue. Envy montrait un air énervé et blasé. Il le repoussa violement. Greed tomba sur les jambes de la fille sur le lit, la fille poussa un cri avant de récupérer ses jambes et de lancer un regard froid à Envy qui faisait craquer ses phalanges.

- Envy, mon cœur, calme-toi ! Dit Greed.

- T'inquiète, je vais me calmer en me défoulant sur toi.

Greed eut un rire nerveux et se mit en bouclier invincible. Envy grogna avant d'hausser les épaules. Il frappa coup sur coup Greed, ses mains s'écorchant de plus en plus. La porte s'ouvrit, comme souvent dans la maison de Dante. Envy dévisagea la personne, le poing encore sur le visage de Greed. La jeune fille rousse, pressa d'autant plus les couvertures contre elle.

- Mère ? S'étonna Envy.

- Pride ? S'étonna Greed.

Le blond eut un large sourire machiavélique pour Envy. Dante s'approcha de l'avarice et de l'envie. Le vert s'éloigna de Greed pour laisser Dante l'embrasser, l'avarice se remit dans sa forme et embrassa Dante sous le regard effaré de la rousse. Greed soupira quand Dante partit quelques secondes après. Mais il leva les yeux vers Pride qui avait toujours son air mauvais.

- Hello, Envy ! S'exclama Pride d'un air enjoué.

Lust se leva et se rapprocha des deux autres homonculus. Pride eut un large sourire avant de sortir Elosiadh de son dos.

- On va régler nos comptes Envy ! …Toi contre moi !

Envy soupira, haussa les épaules, leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le blond. Il lui présenta même son dos. Pride eut un large sourire, il leva sa faux prêt à l'abattre sur Envy. Greed s'interposa, transformer en bouclier. Le choc d'Elosiadh sur sa peau, retentit en un bruit étrange. Envy lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et s'avança vers Greed.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors que de la pierre rouge sortait du corps de Greed par une micro plaie.

Greed regarda la plaie sur son épaule avec effarement. Pride se contenta de sourire. Envy grogna et s'avança vers lui. Pride lâcha la faux qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat.

- Quoi ? Tu comptes te battre contre moi ? Interrogea Pride.

Envy hocha la tête. Le vert lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant que le blond n'ait put faire quelque chose. L'orgueil vola contre la porte, la cassant par la même occasion. Pride éclata de rire et disparut. Greed le chercha des yeux alors qu'Envy regardait automatiquement vers le plafond. Transforma, grâce à sa métamorphosions, son bras en pic (comme dans l'épisode 50) et l'enfonçant dans le corps de Pride qui était accroché au plafond.

- Ah ! Mon cher Envy…mes plans ont changé maintenant.

Pride attrapa le pic et donna une impulsion sur le mur, ce qui fit reculer Envy. Pride put donc sortir son ventre du pic et il commença à avancer sur les mains vers Envy qui retansforma son bras à la normale, tandis que la plaie de Pride se refermant tandis que de la pierre rouge tombait au sol.

- Trop tard ! S'écria Pride qui tenait sur la main d'Envy en poirier.

Pride tomba subitement d'Envy. Greed remarqua, à la posture de Miss Lust, qu'elle venait de lui donner un coup puissant qui l'avait fait tomber. La main d'Envy était couverte d'une substance visqueuse ressemblant à la bave d'une limace. Pride c'était réceptionné sur le sol à quatre pattes. La posture qu'il avait prit avait fait penser à Greed une seconde la posture d'un chat. Mais il se rendit compte juste après, qu'il s'agissait de celle d'un lézard. Pride grimpa sur les parois du mur, grimpa sur le plafond et sauta sur Envy. Ce dernier, se laissa tomber en arrière en une espèce de poirier, pour recevoir le corps de Pride sur les pieds et quand il y arriva, il l'expédia en vitesse par la fenêtre, avant de glisser à cause de la substance visqueuse sur sa main. Greed l'aida à se relever.

Pride s'était rattrapé au mur et courut dessus, à quatre pattes avant d'attraper la jeune fille. Il la traîna, jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Envy on continue ? Demanda Pride avec un sourire.

Greed retint le vert pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Envy lui donna un coup de pied pour se dégager mais comme l'avarice était toujours en bouclier rien à faire. Il ne pouvait se dégager.

- Envyyyyy…c'est moi qui ai aidé a tuer Sloth tu sais ? …Au faite Greed tu devrais venir…ça promet d'être marrant, ah si seulement tu m'avais tué quand je te l'avais demander.

Sur ces mots Pride sortit par la fenêtre sous un cri de la jeune femme. Envy se débattit tant qu'il pouvait, mais pas moyen de donner des coups assez puissants qui casseraient la protection de Greed pour qu'il puisse aller rejoindre Pride.

- Laisse-moi aller le tuer ! Je VEUX le tuer ! S'écria Envy.

- Il fait ça pour te tuer TOI ! Rétorqua Greed en resserrant sa prise.

- Greed lâche-moi !

Cria Envy avant de se transformer en mouche de s'envoler et de se retransformer en sa forme préféré plus loin et de s'en aller en courant. Greed resta sous le choc une seconde. Miss Lust l'attrapa et le força à courir.

- Faut se bouger, Greed ! Lui dit-elle.

Elle le lâcha et Greed courut à ses côtés. Ils s'arrêtèrent ne même temps à une bifurcation.

- Par où ? Interrogea Greed.

- Je sais pas…Répondit Miss Lust d'une petite voix.

- C'est quoi ses pouvoirs ?

- Tout les pouvoirs de tout les lézards du monde plus dépôt de substance visqueuse.

- Et un endroit qui peut le mettre à son avantage ? Demanda Greed.

Miss Lust se mit à courir vers la rivière, Greed la suivit, il c'était remis en normal pour être moins gêné par le poids de son bouclier. Miss Lust l'emmena vers le fleuve. Elle scruta la surface.

- Euh ? Fit Greed ne la voyant plus bouger.

La luxure tourna la tête vers la route qui longeait le fleuve et se mit à courir. Après un soupir Greed la suivit. L'avarice s'arrêta de lui-même en voyant Envy assit sur le bastingage à scruter l'horizon.

- Lust… ? Fit Envy d'un ton froid.

- Envy…tu ne peux pas gagner contre Pride tu le sais, c'est une machine de destruction massive. Le prévint Miss Lust d'un ton inquiet.

Une forme arriva en courant sur l'eau et fit un bond pour arriver sur le bastingage juste à côté d'Envy. Le vert se leva et lui donna un coup de pied qui fit reculer Pride de plusieurs mètres.

- Alors quoi Envy ? Trop rapide pour toi ? Interrogea Pride avant de s'encourir.

Envy grogna sauta du bastingage en se transformant en guépard et prit une pointe de vitesse pour rattraper Pride.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria la luxure en tapant du pied.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ?

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Un Homonculus c'est increvable, la théorie du guépard ça va pas sur cet imbécile. Non mais, je me demande jusqu'où y vont aller ses crétins là. Je ne sens déjà plus leur présence, alors ils doivent déjà être à plus de 200 mètres.

Miss Lust alla s'installer sur le bastingage. Elle attendit le menton dans les mains. Greed resta debout à scruter l'horizon. Il avait peur pour Envy, peur de le perdre. Peur que Pride le tue. Miss Lust se releva subitement. Scrutant l'horizon comme Greed. Le brun sentit quelque chose sur lui et regarda, mais il ne voyait rien. Il vu cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Envy arriver. Il semblait un peu essoufflé malgré tout.

- Allons bon 'Vy Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre ? S'écria la voix de Pride.

Etrangement la voix semblait proche de lui à Greed. Comme si on venait de crier dans son oreille.

- Mais ma peau est presque aussi indestructible que la sienne. Fit Pride en apparaissant, utilisant l'épaule de Greed comme accoudoir.

Envy disparu, sans doute une transformation, se dit Greed. Effectivement Envy réapparut derrière Pride, les bras autour de sa gorge.

- Presque mais pas autant ! Dit le vert en le relâchant après lui avoir cassé les os.

Envy s'éloigna de Greed avec lenteur. Pride se reconstitua. Greed regarda Envy. Ce dernier regardait Pride se reconstituer. A peine était-il relever que Envy lui donna un coup qui l'expédia dans l'eau du fleuve. Envy courut et sauta dans l'eau au moment même ou Miss Lust criait : « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON » La luxure courut jusqu'au bord et s'agenouilla pour voir dans l'eau. Greed s'approcha, et resta à une distance raisonnable. Il ne pouvait rien voir, il y avait trop de remous.

Tout d'un coup Envy sortit de l'eau et s'accrocha au bitume. Greed s'approcha d'Envy, pour venir l'aider, il se mit à genoux et lui attrapa les poignets, à cet instant même, Pride jaillit de l'eau et s'accrocha à Envy, le tirant vers le fond. Greed relâcha un peu Envy de peur de tomber dans l'eau.

- Greed ! Fit Miss Lust.

L'avarice, réagit, il attrapa Envy plus fermement, l'attrapant au niveau du torse. Pride mordit Envy à l'épaule. Greed donna un coup de pied, transformer en bouclier, et fit sombrer Pride. Il ramena ensuite Envy à lui. Il perdait beaucoup de pierre rouge.

- Ca ne se cicatrice pas ? S'étonna Greed.

- Non, malheureusement c'est une des particularités de Pride. Informa Miss Lust.

Envy se blottit un instant contre Greed. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il avait le souffle court.

- Envy ça va ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Murmura Envy.

- Au faite… elle est où la fille avec qui je couchais ? Interrogea Greed en scrutant l'horizon.

Envy le repoussa violemment et se releva, il se dirigea vers la maison de Dante, dégoulinant de l'eau du fleuve.

- Envy ? Interrogea Greed.

- Il faut que je lave quelque chose! S'exclama Envy en rentrant.

- Miss Lust ? Interrogea Greed étonné.

- Il est énervé…

- Et pour Pride ? Il est mort ? Il ne remonte pas ! Demanda le brun.

- Il peut rester plus d'une heure sous l'eau…éloignons-nous !

Greed se releva et aida Miss Lust a se relever, l'avarice remarqua une forme un peu plus loin, il s'approcha. C'était la jeune femme morte. Greed soupira puis ils rentrèrent. Greed avait à nouveau récupéré son apparence normale. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir en même temps. Lust monta à l'étage et Greed alla dans la cuisine. Envy avait les mains plonger dans l'eau de vaisselle.

- Salut !

- Bonsoir, Greed ! Fit Envy d'une voix triste.

Le brun lui attrapa les mains et les sortit de l'eau. Envy était couvert d'une substance semblable à la bave des limaces et la morsure sur son épaule n'était pas très belle. Et elle « saignait » toujours. Greed l'emmena donc en haut dans la salle de bain. Il alla chercher des vêtements propre pour le vert et tant qu'a faire pour lui puis s'assura que Dante n'était pas dans les parages et entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha d'Envy assit au sol. L'attrapa et le releva avant de le déshabiller.

Il remarqua qu'Envy le dévisageait avec haine. Greed se demanda pourquoi il le regardait ainsi. Il termina de déshabiller Envy avant de lui retirer son bandeau. Il le mit ensuite dans la cabine de douche et alluma l'arrivée d'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit Envy dans la douche. Il ferma la cabine et attrapa le savon pour laver Envy de la substance gluante.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Envy brusquement.

- Bien sûr, Envy, je t'aime ! Soupira Greed en le collant à lui malgré la substance.

- Et cette fille alors ? Demanda Envy.

- On couche juste ensemble, y a pas d'amour c'est juste…pour coucher avec de différente personne. Soupira Greed.

- Mais je suis là moi, je peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Je peux…

- Je veux…tester des choses différentes…parce que…je goûte aux richesses du monde ainsi. Mais c'est toi que j'aime. Lui dit Greed.  
Envy grogna et lui lança un regard noir qui fit soupirer Greed mais il continua à le laver et finit par lui mettre la main aux fesses.

- Envy…

- Peut-être que j'aurais dut me laisser tuer par Pride ! Rétorqua Envy.

- Envy, non ! Tu…non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça…

- Pourquoi ? Fit Envy d'un ton sec.

- Je t'aime, si tu meurs…je me tue ! Annonça Greed.

Envy baissa la tête puis attrapa le shampoing pour se laver avec colère. Greed lui attrapa les mains et lui shampooina les cheveux avec douceur.

- Dis-moi…quels sont les pouvoirs de Pride…en vrai ?

- Camouflage, langue extensible, champs de vision très large, par le caméléon. Provoquer gangrène, peau dure, griffe et dents acérées, Varan de Komodo. Venin, Monstre de Gila. Courir vite, bon grimpeur, marche au plafond et sur les murs, par la totalité des lézards. Courir sur l'eau, basilic. Haleine putride et regard tueur quand l'envie lui prend, par la déformation du basilic selon la mythologie. Respirer sous l'eau, il peut feindre la mort avec perfection, par Iguane marins. Et il a un troisième œil cacher sous ses mèches qui lui permet de voir derrière lui, par Sphénodon. Et il peut créer une substance très gluante et très dure à se débarrasser. Une vraie machine de destruction massive. Expliqua calmement Envy tandis que les mains de Greed continuaient de le laver.

Envy leva les yeux vers le plafond avant de les rabaisser sur Greed. Il posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de l'avarice.

- Je dois le tuer…j'aurais dut le faire quand il me le permettait…je dois…venger Sloth.

Envy soupira et se pressa contre Greed. Ce dernier lui caressa le corps avant de le rincer. Envy se pressa un peu contre Greed avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de sortir de la cabine.

* * *

Envy : Eyh…

Angelscythe : Quoi encore ?

Envy : T'es sûr que j'ai une chance de battre Pride parce que… o.o

Angelscythe : Bah c'est juste une machine de destruction massive. Ca doit pas être bien compliqué…

Envy : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Non ?*regarde Believe* T'es sûr que je dois te venger?

Believe : C'est pas moi qui décide.

Angelscythe : :p Huitième chapitre de la fic dédié à Koni-chan.

J'espère que ça vous plaît autant, au programme combat +romance

See you next week.

Perso : Ce chapitre-ci est un de mes préférés =D


	9. Elosiadh

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Elosiadh.**_

Une semaine plus tard.

Greed était installé sur son lit. Le bras autour des épaules d'une jeune femme. Elle avait apporté une bouteille d'alcool que Greed buvait depuis tout à l'heure. La jeune femme allait embrasser l'avarice quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Envy. Comme à son habitude depuis une semaine, il lui lança un regard noir puis s'installa sur son lit.

- Envy…Ton bandage a encore grandi. S'étonna Greed avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'Envy.

Le vert se tourna pour lui cacher son bras. L'avarice l'attrapa, l'assit contre le mur et défit le bandage, il pouvait voir comme le visage d'Envy se crispait. Le bandage tomba et Greed vu avec horreur tout le bras d'Envy gangrener et nécroser.

- C'est dégueulasse ! S'écria la fille.

- C'est pour ça que tu empestes le parfum de ta mère ? Demanda Greed.

- Ouais…

- Comment…c'est possible? Demanda Greed.

Envy éclata de rire.

- Pride, quand il m'a mordu…Expliqua Envy avant de regarder son bras.

Greed posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Envy avant de regarder à nouveau le bras du vert. La jeune femme se leva et vint regarder.

- Bon…aide-moi…Arrache-moi le bras…j'osais pas… et Lust veut pas…et…j'arrivais pas à prendre la bonne prise pour l'arracher assez haut !

- Tu n'osais pas ? Interrogea Greed.

- Te le demander…Bon vas-y !

Le brun lança un regard à la jeune femme près d'eux qui regardait toujours le bras d'Envy dégoûtée. Envy eut un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je la tuerais.

- Envy…Soupira Greed.

Le vert secoua la tête et regarda l'avarice avec un air triste. Greed soupira, captura ses lèvres et sa langue et lui arracha le bras gangrené comme il venait de lui demander. Greed eut la langue mordue par Envy sous la douleur et jeta le bras d'Envy avant de lui caresser avec douceur le visage tandis que le bras d'Envy se reconstituait, à la seconde même où il était totalement reconstitué Envy joignit ses bras autour de la nuque de Greed.

- Greed-sama ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

Envy repoussa le brun et se leva. Se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui craqua la nuque. Envy n'avait pas remarqué, mais Greed bien, la fille avait désigné quelque chose sur le mur, quelque chose qui apparaissait.

- Bravo ! Sublime Envy.

- Oh non, Pride ! Souffla le vert.

Greed s'interposa entre les deux. Se transformant en bouclier invincible.

- Greed j'aimerais pouvoir t'épargner mais pour cela…il faut que tu ne te mettes pas en travers de mon chemin. Tu te souviens comme j'ai craquer ton armure avec Elosiadh et…où est-elle ? Là ! S'écria Pride en grimpant sur le mur puis sur le plafond pour aller la chercher.

Effectivement, Envy avait rangé la faux contre le mur quand il l'avait retrouvé sous le lit, il y a cinq jours. Avec le combat la faux avait été repoussée dans un endroit non visible à l'œil nu. Mais puisque Envy devait s'occuper à laver depuis que Greed accumulait les femmes.

Pride sourit à Greed, toujours accrocher au plafond, la paume des mains et la plante de ses pieds nus bien sur le mur. Il semblait adhérer comme-ci il était collé au plafond. Soudain, il disparu. Greed grogna et attrapa Envy, il le prit dans ses bras et préféra sortir.

- Arrête ! Il va te tuer ! Dit Envy, accrocher à Greed.

- Tu te souviens, ce que je t'ai dit ? Interrogea l'Avarice.

Le brun posa le vert quand ils furent dehors. Envy s'éloigna du mur rapidement et Greed le suivit. Le vent se leva brusquement et Greed sentit un poids sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux et vu Pride apparaître. Il lui fit un large sourire avant de sauter sur Envy et de le mettre à terre. Greed attrapa l'orgueil et le lança plus loin sur le sol. Pride se mit à rigoler d'un air mauvais, Elosiadh sur son dos, la plante des pieds sur le sol et les paumes également. Greed s'interposa, alors qu'Envy se relevait piteusement.

- Tu le sais bien, 'Vy. Qu'il n'y avait que Sloth qui pouvait me battre. Annonça Pride avant de prendre une pointe de vitesse.

Il partit à quatre pattes avant de se relever, courant d'autant plus vite, il retira Elosiadh de son dos et donna un puissant coup de faux dans Greed avant de prendre appuie sur celui-ci et de retomber sur Envy mais il c'était préparé et en se mettant en poirier comme la semaine d'avant l'expédia, malheureusement sur le mur. Pride sourit et se mit à grimper sur le mur. Elosiadh dans la bouche pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas.

Envy attrapa Greed, dont le bras suintait de pierre rouge, et se mit à courir en sens inverse. Greed se laissa entraîner, bien qu'il courait ainsi. Une forme passa devant eux.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas me prendre de vitesse 'Vy.

Envy s'arrêta immédiatement. Il regarda Pride avec une mine horrifiée. C'était la première fois que Greed le voyait comme ça. Il le protégea de son corps une fois encore. Pride éclata de rire. Il sortit encore une fois Elosiadh. Envy se mit devant Greed et fit un pas vers l'orgueil.

- Vas-y tue-moi ! Lui dit Envy

- Quoi tu te rends ? Soupira Pride.

Envy grogna et Pride se détourna. Il s'en alla.

- Tu t'en vas ? Interrogea Envy.

- Je ne tuerais pas quelqu'un qui se rend.

Envy le regarda. Pride lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu veux juste protéger Greed ? Tu ne comptes plus venger Sloth…Alors c'est Greed que je tuerais, tant que j'aurais Elosiadh…

- Alors je la récupérerais et je la détruirais ! Rétorqua Envy en s'avançant vers Pride.

Envy se retrouva subitement avec Pride juste devant lui, son visage proche de celui du vert. Pride tendit la faux vers Greed. Il lui entailla son bouclier. Envy lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, Pride recula de dix mètres. Il se mit à rigoler, tandis que Greed retirait son bouclier puisque visiblement il ne servait à rien.

Envy le repoussa justement, pour qu'il retourne vers la maison. Il lui lança un regard triste avant de courir vers Pride, comme la semaine passée et ils disparurent tous les deux. Greed soupira, son bras c'était refermé et l'autre ne faisait qu'entamer sa cicatrisation et Greed alla chercher Miss Lust. Cette ville était si grande et il avait cru comprendre que son pouvoir était de détecté les présences. Greed rentra donc dans le manoir de Dante et vu Miss Lust auprès de Dante. Greed soupira. Les deux femmes s'étonnèrent de voir un filet de pierre rouge le long de son épaule.

- On t'a blessé ? S'étonna Dante.

- Oui…un espèce de mutant avec une arme étrange. Dit Greed.

Miss Lust fila dehors et Greed la suivit. Ils coururent un peu puis Greed s'arrêta et Miss Lust également. Greed lui attrapa le poignet.

- Elosiadh ? Interrogea Miss Lust.

- Oui…mais j'avais cru comprendre…

- Ton bouclier est aussi dur que du diamant mais Elosiadh est créé à partir d'un alliage plus dur que du diamant. (Véridiques) Grâce à des réactions chimiques ou physiques tellement dure que j'ignore comment te l'expliquer. Tu demanderas à Envy, il risque de le savoir mieux que moi.

- On peut la faire fondre ? Elosiadh ? Interrogea Greed en scrutant la rue.

- Oui…On peut…Répondit Miss Lust d'un ton triste.

Subitement, elle se figea puis se remit à courir. Greed la suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent à cinquante mètres d'où ils étaient partis. Envy vomissait des pierres rouges sur le sol.

- Merci Arthur ! Fit Pride en dehors du cercle.

Envy se releva piteusement, il tenait mal sur ses jambes. Il retomba d'ailleurs sur le sol. Pride jeta Elosiadh sur le sol et tira la langue. Envy transforma son bras en pieu ( à nouveau voir épisode 50). Et l'enfonça dans le corps de Pride. Celui-ci cracha un peu de pierre rouge avant d'éclater de rire. Envy récupéra son bras et se recula en le retransformant. Pride le dévisagea avec un sourire. Il fallait dire qu'Envy se reculait à quatre pattes, perdant toute sa classe et sa sublime.

Le vert attrapa Elosiadh. Pride lui lança un regard noir. Greed voulu faire quelque chose pour Envy mais Miss Lust le retint et elle avait plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait, elle le tenait aisément immobile. Envy se releva et donna un coup de faux. Pride ne l'esquiva pas, il fut complètement trancher. Il se reconstitua presque immédiatement. Envy donna plusieurs coups de la faux, surtout dans le vide. Pride esquivait deux coups sur trois, et se reconstituait quand il le fallait. Il esquivait les coups par des mouvements de gymnastiques. Rondade, salto, vrille. Envy sauta à l'instant où Pride esquivait un autre coup. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'air. Pride sortit ses griffes et Envy retransforma son bras en un pieu. Le vert donna un coup de faux et de pieu à plusieurs reprise tandis qu'ils retombaient et que les griffes de Pride le lacéraient.

Le blond et le vert retombèrent au sol en même temps et ils se donnèrent un ultime coup en même temps, un de pieu pour Envy et un de griffe pour Pride. L'orgueil cracha de la pierre rouge puis du sang. Tandis qu'Envy crachait du sang.

- 'Vy…merci ! Murmura Pride.

Envy se transforma comme à son habitude et tandis que les griffes de Pride sortaient de son corps, ils tombèrent au sol. Pride ferma les yeux.

- Je…lui…dirais…salut pour toi ! Murmura le blond, le sang coulant de son ventre.

Greed s'avança vers eux, puisque Miss Lust l'avait enfin relâché. Il attrapa Envy. Il avait déjà les yeux fermer et sa respiration se coupait petit à petit. Pride serra son poing et donna un coup de poing de toute sa force dans le ventre de Greed qui en cracha des pierres rouges qui arrivèrent dans la bouche d'Envy. L'avarice ne comprit qu'après ce que faisait Pride. Ce dernier lui donna encore un coup de poing et Greed déglutit tout dans la gorge d'Envy.

Miss Lust s'accroupit devant Pride et le regarda tristement alors qu'il venait de r'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui sourit. Pride se mit à pleurer et murmura plusieurs merci avant de tomber sur le sol.

- Qu'attends-tu pour ramener Envy ! Cria Miss Lust.

Greed le ramena rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison de Dante, il ignora celle-ci qui se demandait pourquoi Greed portait Envy un bras sous les genoux l'autre sous les omoplates. Greed ramena donc l'envie dans la chambre. Il le posa sur le lit et tenta de faire stopper le saignement avec les draps. Dante entra dans la chambre et observa son fils, qui reprenait sa forme normale, ce qui avait étonné Greed.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda dante.

- Pride vient de mourir ! Annonça Miss Lust en jetant Elosiadh sur le sol.

Greed continuait toujours d'arrêter le saignement et enfin ce fut le cas. Greed se pencha donc pour entendre que l'amour de sa vie respirait toujours. Dante ressortit agacée. Miss Lust vint aider Greed en faisant un bandage au ventre à Envy pour éviter qu'il ne saigne à nouveau.

- Il dort ! Annonça Greed.

- Il doit récupérer. Lui dit Miss Lust.

Deux semaines plus tard

Miss Lust enfonça une pierre rouge dans la gorge d'Envy. L'avarice lui lança un regard. Il était assit sur le bord du lit, regardant Envy qui dormait depuis deux semaines. Les deux homonculus encore en état, lui donnait une pierre rouge toutes les heures. Miss Lust devait s'en occuper plus que Greed puisque ce dernier avait trois travails. A cause de son avidité. Mais dès qu'il pouvait le brun était là pour Envy. Il n'avait même pas encore vu de fille depuis ses deux semaines. Il avait en revanche, récupérer les pierres rouges que Pride lui avait fait perdre pour sauver Envy. Geste que Greed n'avait pas compris. Le blond n'avait eut aucune raison de vouloir sauver Envy. Il voulait le tuer jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi ? Se demandait constamment Greed.

L'avarice passa sa main sur le visage d'Envy et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Envy bougea pour coller sa joue à la main de Greed. Celui-ci réitéra donc ses caresses et Envy grogna dans son sommeil. Il murmura même.

- Greed.

Ca tira un sourire à Greed qui continua de lui caresser le visage avec douceur. Dante entra dans la chambre comme chaque jour. Pour vérifier que Greed avait bien fait prendre son bain à Envy. Car c'était lui qui en avait l'honneur. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de voir son amant, la main sur la joue de son fils. C'était le genre d'attention que Sloth ou Pride avaient toujours eut avec. Dante ressortit et Envy se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui. Miss Lust et Greed.

- Où…Où…est Pride…et pourquoi j'ai cette voix? Demanda Envy.

Il se leva, avec l'aide de Greed et se regarda dans le miroir. Il grogna et remit son apparence préférée puis remarqua Elosiadh contre le mur. Greed se leva et serra Envy contre lui.

- Pride est mort ! Lui Annonça-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Envy répondit au baiser avec fureur, mordant la langue de Greed comme il lui arrivait encore souvent. Greed le laissait faire comme d'habitude. Envy sépara leurs lèvres et regarda Greed avant de regarder Elosiadh. Il l'attrapa et sortit. Greed le suivit. Il accompagna Envy jusqu'au cimetière. Là le vert se laissa tomber sur la tombe de Sloth, il entreprit d'abord de retourner la terre. Mais Greed l'arrêta.

- Tu dois la détruire, la brûler, non ? Interrogea Greed.

Envy hocha lentement la tête et se leva en utilisant la faux comme appuie et se dirigea vers un endroit où il y avait un four. Greed le suivit. Ils trouvèrent une verrerie. Envy entra dedans et alla jeter Elosiadh dans une des cales qui faisait chauffer le verre. Envy regarda Elosiadh dans le verre. Presser contre Greed qui lui caressait le visage pour le soutenir. Il venait de se rendre compte que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait de Sloth. Greed le ramena donc dehors et usa de son propre argent pour offrir une glace à Envy.

Le vert mangea très lentement sa glace en déprimant. Greed avait sans doute mal choisi l'endroit car le cercle qu'avait usé Pride était encore là tracé à la craie, mais presque effacer. Les gens avaient trouvés se cercle tellement beaux que certains revenaient le refaire à la craie.

Envy termina sa glace en zyeutant le cercle. Greed lui caressait la main pour tenter de le calmer. Quand le vert eut finit, il alla demander un seau d'eau au gérant. Il sortit en portant le seau et s'avança vers le cercle. Il jeta le seau d'eau dessus puis s'effondra au sol et passa sa main sur toutes les parties non mouillée. Tout le monde le regardait faire étonné. Greed s'approcha de lui, avant de l'attraper et le relever.

Envy soupira et regarda au loin. Greed le relâcha et Envy se mit à marcher. Greed soupira et le suivit. Il le rattrapa aisément et lui prit la main, ils marchèrent côte à côte. Puis Envy s'arrêta et observa l'épaule de Greed. Il n'avait plus aucune plaie.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Demanda Greed.

- Rien…rien…

- Euh…Miss Lust avait dit…que tu pourrais m'expliquer…pour Elosiadh...

- Qu'elle te blesse ? Interrogea Envy.

Greed hocha la tête puis serra Envy contre lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

- Elosiadh est fait de constituant rare qui s'élargissent quand on les étires. Des objets à coefficient de poisson autrement dit. Elle se situe dans les phases instables de certains cristaux et des gens ont réussis à capturer cette réaction instable. Ce qui a donné naissance à un matériau à composite extrême. En d'autre mot…qui est plus résistant que les matériaux de bases… On a réussi une seule fois à créer une arme comme Elosiadh avec de nombreuses heures, semaines voir mois. Il parait que ceux qui l'ont fait n'ont réussi à en faire qu'une. Expliqua Envy à voix basse.

Greed essaya de comprendre cette explication.

- Euh…

- Elosiadh à été créer à l'aide de cristaux en phase instable. Simplifia Envy.

- Et…elle n'est pas lourde ? Interrogea Greed.

- Oh si…avec tout l'or, l'argent et le cuivre dessus sans compter les pierreries, ça ne m'étonnerait pas si elle faisait cent kilos.

- Et…Pride il a dit que seul Sloth pouvait le battre…

- Ouais…Sloth accumule les pouvoirs des autres. Il lui suffit de toucher pour l'obtenir. Alors même si le pouvoir de Pride ne restait assimiler qu'une heure. Sloth avait toujours d'autre pouvoir en même temps. Il partait avec un grand avantage. Mais bien sûr, ils ne se battaient que quand Gluttony était absente. Dit Envy avant de repartir.

Greed se remit à le suivre. Ils marchèrent longtemps ensemble. Puis Greed s'arrêta et attrapa le bras d'Envy et l'attira à lui, il l'embrassa. Envy répondit avec plaisir au baiser en se collant à lui. Ils s'embrassaient simplement, goûtant leurs lèvres. S'embrasant juste du bout des lèvres par instant. Envy avait ses mains sur les épaules de Greed et ce dernier sur le bas du dos d'Envy à la limite des fesses. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment.

- Je t'aime. Annonça Greed.

- Je t'aime. Dit Envy avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

Greed le serra contre lui avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

* * *

Angelscythe : bah tu vois 'Vy c'était pas si dur que ça de tuer Pride.

Envy : I'm the best ^-^

Angelscythe : Euh Ouais… donc pour Pride son vrai nom est Caution. Lui aussi ferra partie de la même fic que Believe ^-^

Caution : Ouais, merci de nous avoir lu et de m'avoir adorer ^-^

Envy : Là ça frisse le ridicule.

Angelscythe : Oui XD. 9 ième chapitre de la fic dédié à Koni-chan.

Si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose à propos d'Elosiadh n'hésiter pas à demander, j'expliquerais en détail ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans le chapitre suivant ^-^

See you Next week.


	10. Evénements

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

Note2 : Désolé de ne pas avoir posté le dimanche comme d'habitude, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordi, et j'ai oublié de posté avant de le quitter.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Evénements.**_

Environ un mois et demi plus tard.

Greed rentrait avec une jeune femme à son bras. Elle était très belle et avait des formes exquises. Greed la fit rentrer dans le manoir et l'emmena dans la chambre. Greed se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant Miss Lust assise sur le lit d'Envy. Le brun s'avança vers elle et vu l'amour de sa vie. Allonger dans le lit, il ne dormait pas bien que ses derniers temps ça lui arrivait souvent.

Le vert se releva et remarqua la fille. Il soupira et sortit du lit, attrapa Miss Lust par le poignet et l'emmena dehors.

- On revient dans une heure. Dit Envy.

Greed hésita un instant, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Envy mais quand la jeune femme se leva pour l'embrasser Greed rigola puis posa la fille sur le lit.

Envy rentra dans la chambre sans vergogne. Il lança un regard à Greed qui était sagement assit sur le lit d'Envy, la fille était déjà partie. Envy vint donc s'installer sur les cuisses de Greed. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Et comme ces derniers temps, il s'endormit. Selon Miss Lust c'était la différence trop importante de pierre rouge dans son organisme. Greed n'en avait que faire, ça ne le gênait pas de s'occuper d'Envy quand il dormait. Ca ne le gênait pas de l'emmener manger, surtout quand ce n'était pas lui qui payait. Ce qui lui fit penser que demain ça ferrait un an et demi qu'il sortait ensemble. Il avait envie de lui offrir quelque chose pour l'occasion.

On frappa à la porte et Greed annonça à la personne qu'elle pouvait rentrer. Miss Lust entra. Elle avait une liste à la main. Greed la dévisagea, en caressant le dos d'Envy comme à son habitude. Miss Lust réveilla le vert qui grogna avant de s'étirer puis de se pelotonner contre Greed. Il soupira dans le cou du brun, ce qui le fit frémir.

- 'Vy, demain c'est l'anniversaire de Dante…

- Juste. Grogna Envy.

Greed se souvint de l'année passée. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, chaque année, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à fêter son anniversaire et de lui offrir quelque chose.

- Bon faut qu'on s'occupe déjà de ça ! Dit Envy.

Il se tourna sur Greed, se retrouvant donc le dos contre le torse de l'avarice. Le vert attrapa la liste. Il la zyeuta avant de bailler.

- Bon Lust…faut voir ce qu'on fait, je propose un simple gâteau avec une bague dedans. Annonça l'envie.

- Et comment on est sûr qu'elle l'aura ?

- Tu sais Lust, y a qu'elle qui mange. Fit remarquer Envy.

- Juste…Répondit Miss Lust avant de rigoler.

- Bon…Greed tu vas acheter une bague, Lust les ingrédients et moi je cuisine. Annonça Envy en s'étirant.

- Hors de question que je débourse le moindre centime pour elle. Dit Greed en embrassant la nuque d'Envy.

- Okay, j'irais mais tu prépares les ustensiles. Annonça Envy.

Le vert se leva et sortit accompagner de Miss Lust. Greed s'étira et descendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara les ustensiles aussi bien qu'il pouvait, mais comme il n'avait jamais fait de gâteau, il se retrouvait à sortir des ustensiles qu'il ignorait si ils seraient utiles. Miss Lust et Envy rentrèrent ensemble. Envy regardait la bague.

- Ca me plairait d'en avoir une pareille. Annonça Envy à Miss Lust.

- Ah bon ? Fit Greed.

- Bein…oui quoi. Fit Envy.

- …Je peux m'absenter ? Demanda Greed.

- Non ! Fit Envy d'un ton sec.

Greed le regarda étonné. Envy s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec la langue, Greed répondit dans l'immédiat à ce baiser plein d'ardeur. Il lui mit même les mains aux fesses pour le maintenir contre lui. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent après un petit temps.

- Maintenant tu peux ! Annonça Envy.

Greed émit un petit rire et posa une série de baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du vert.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit Greed.

Envy lui sourit et Greed posa encore un baiser sur les lèvres d'Envy avant de partir. Il sortit, alluma une cigarette et fuma en se dirigea vers la banque. Il déglutit difficilement en regardant le bâtiment. Il entra quand même finalement dedans. Il s'avança vers un comptoir pour retirer de l'argent et demanda une somme s'élevant presque à un million. Accumuler par ses emploies, ceux d'Envy, son argent de la vie d'avant, de son héritage et des trois millions qu'il avait reçu de Pride un jour ou deux après la mort de ce dernier. Greed sortit de la banque avec l'argent dans sa poche.

Il se dirigea vers une bijouterie d'un pas très lent en fumant sa cigarette. Il arriva enfin devant la bijouterie et prit longtemps avant de rentrer dedans. Non pas parce qu'il observait les bijoux mais plutôt parce qu'il savait qu'il allait dépenser de l'argent. Il commença seulement à les observer à l'intérieur. Il alla voir le vendeur et discuta longuement avec avant de repartir avec une petite boîte et d'avoir donner, malheureusement, la moitié de la somme qu'il avait retirer. Il avait hésité une seconde à tuer le vendeur pour garder son argent mais avait finalement abandonner. Il enfonça la boîte dans sa poche et rentra.

Greed rentra dans la cuisine ou Envy était occupé à nettoyer le plat pour faire le gâteau à l'aide de ses doigts. Miss Lust n'était pas là. Le vert sourit et tendit de la pâte à Greed. Ce dernier vint lui sucer le doigt pour avoir la pâte avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres d'Envy. Puis lui lécha le coin des lèvres et utilisa comme excuse qu'il avait de la pâte « là ». Envy lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Greed répondit au baiser en lui caressant le dos comme à l'habitude avant que Envy ne jette le plat dans l'évier. Greed emmena donc Envy à l'étage.

Greed s'étira et observa Envy qui était allongé dans le lit. Le vert se leva, toujours nu et voulu serrer l'avarice dans ses bras. Le brun attrapa le pyjama d'Envy, c'est à dire un grand t-shirt blanc et lui met avant de le r'allonger au lit.

- Dors que tu ne sois pas à plat demain !

- Je résiste de plus en plus au sommeil ! Rétorqua Envy.

- Dors ! Lui conseilla Greed avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres du vert.

- Tu dors avec moi ?

- J'ai dormi la semaine passée. Annonça Greed.

Envy soupira et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Greed avant de fermer les yeux. Greed l'observa dormir toute la nuit durant et le réveilla aux premières lueur du jour. Envy se réveilla et grogna avant de s'étirer. Il observa du coin de l'œil Greed avant d'aller s'habiller sous le regard, pervers, de Greed. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers. Miss Lust était déjà en bas, elle avait placé le gâteau sur la table.

- Greed tu devrais aller la réveiller ! Dit Miss Lust.

Le brun acquiesça et alla à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son amante. Il entra et alla ouvrir les rideaux. La femme grogna. Greed se tourna pour voir Dante avec un adolescent d'environ 15 ans qui dormait également dans le lit avec elle. Dante se releva et sourit à Greed.

- Ah Greed ! Je te présente…Wrath, le nouveau Wrath. Voilà deux semaines que je le garde ici enfermé.

L'adolescent leva des yeux mauves très clairs avec des ombres noires dans les yeux. Il avait un regard un peu inquiétant. Quand à ses cheveux ils étaient en batailles, peut-être parce qu'il était resté couché. En tout cas ils étaient noirs et long, lui arrivant aisément à la taille. Il avait un teint très pâle. Comme-ci il avait été malade. De plus il était maigre. Greed lui tendit la main et le gamin la regarda effaré. Il se recroquevilla près de Dante.

- Excuse-le ! Dit Dante avant d'embrasser Greed puis d'aller s'habiller.

Greed redescendit dans la salle à manger. L'adolescent derrière lui. Il portait un bermuda en cuir avec une ceinture autour et pas de haut. Il avait autour de la cheville des signes d'homonculus et une boucle d'oreille représentant ce même signe. Quand à son signe d'ourobouros il était sur les pectoraux droits de l'adolescent. Mais le plus étrange étaient des tatouages noirs qui lui couvraient le corps. Il avec même deux long triangle sous les yeux.

Miss Lust regarda étrangement le gamin avant d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Greed vint s'installer à côté d'Envy qui était assit sur la table. Dante arriva enfin dans une robe somptueuse. Elle s'avança vers la table et regarda le gâteau puis Envy.

- C'est toi qui l'a fait ?

Envy hocha la tête.

- Tant mieux, j'ai un doute quant à l'art des autres. Annonça Dante.

Miss Lust alla chercher un couteau et une assiette et servit Dante. Ils durent attendre qu'elle ait finit de manger son gâteau. Greed ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer l'adolescent qui semblait être paniqué.

- Aie ! S'écria Dante.

Wrath s'avança vers elle tandis que Envy et Greed se dévisagèrent une seconde. Dante retira de sa bouche une bague à l'anneau en or et avec une petite pierreries en rubis. Elle l'observa longuement. Puis les remercias et termina le gâteau.

- Au faite…Envy Elosiadh à été retrouvé dans une verrerie, on l'en as sortie du verre indemne.

Envy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Alors, je l'ai confiée à Wrath. C'est son arme à présent… Annonça Dante.

- Elosiadh DOIT être détruite ! S'exclama Envy.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Tu savais que dans cette verrerie on l'en sortirait n'es-ce pas ?

- Non ! Je croyais vraiment…Commença Envy.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent et avança vers lui. Le brun cria et couru se cacher derrière Dante. Celle-ci rigola puis se leva et s'avança vers son fils.

- Pride est mort, il est une des dernières personnes à savoir ce qu'était Elosiadh alors…Tu n'as rien à craindre, il peut la garder. C'est une part de Sloth alors…

Envy lui lança un regard froid avant de sortir. Greed soupira et l'aurait bien suivit mais un regard de Miss Lust le cloua sur place. Le brun sortit beaucoup plus tard prétextant qu'il voulait fumer. L'adolescent l'accompagna sous ordre de Dante. Greed alluma une cigarette et fuma en se dirigeant vers le fleuve. Comme souvent Envy était sur le bastingage, mais à la différence, il marchait sur celui-ci. Les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps pour garder l'équilibre et balançant bien son pied en avant sur le côté avant de le reposer.

- Nous sommes sûrs que Pride est mort ? Greed ?

- Normalement…oui. Il ne c'est pas liquéfié comme pour Sloth…

- Quoi ? Cria Envy.

- Ben, je l'ai pas vu…Miss Lust…m'a demandé de te ramener chez Dante…et…Envy ?

Greed eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'Envy lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit voler dans l'eau et Greed ne savait toujours pas nager. L'avarice appela Envy tandis qu'il se noyait encore une fois. Envy sauta à l'eau et ramena Greed jusqu'à la rive, avant de se hisser lui-même sur le bord. Greed grogna et repoussa Envy dans l'eau.

Le brun s'installa sur le bord de la rivière, là où il n'y avait pas de bastingage. Envy remonta à la surface et attrapa le bord du fleuve et se hissa dessus. Il râla et tenta de sécher ses cheveux et ses habits.

- Pride… ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- C'est un autre homonculus. Dit Envy.

- Il est dangereux ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Non ! Dit Greed pour le rassurer.

- Tu mens ! S'écria Wrath.

Envy s'étira et offrit une très belle vue sur son postérieure à Greed avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent.

- En vrai, ne l'approche pas. Il te tuerait sans problème.

Sur ces mots Envy décrit le physique de Pride puis décida de rentrer. Greed fuma une autre cigarette puis rentra avec l'adolescent. Il dut malheureusement pour lui aller voir Dante et dut rester jusqu'à la nuit avec. Il grogna quand il put sortir et fila dans sa chambre. Envy était les coude appuyée sur l'appuie de fenêtre, regardant au loin. Miss Lust se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis décida d'emmener Wrath prendre l'air.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Greed alla enlacer Envy, le porta et le posa sur le lit. Le vert, sec à présent, le regarda avec un sourire léger. Greed sortit de sa poche la boîte et la tendit à Envy. Il la prit interloquer.

- Ca fait un an et demi qu'on est ensemble ! Dit Greed avec un sourire.

- Oh c'est trop chou ! Fit Envy en ouvrant la boîte avec un sourire.

Greed remarqua que le visage d'Envy se décomposait en voyant son cadeau. Le vert referma la boîte et la rendit à Greed.

- Envy ? S'étonna Greed.

- Va la rapporter! Lui dit Envy d'un ton sec.

- Bein…non !

- Je ne veux pas…j'ignore combien tu as payer ce truc…mais je veux pas que tu déprimes d'avoir perdu de l'argent pour moi…Ca me touche que tu l'aies fait…mais…tu ES l'avarice personnifiée, m'offres pas de truc aussi cher ! En plus je n'ai rien pour toi.

- 'Vy, de un si j'allais la rendre je n'en récupérerais pas la moitié tu connais ce genre de boutique de 2) je m'en fout de perdre de l'argent pour toi, je sacrifierais tout mon fric pour toi. Et de 3) Si tu veux me faire un cadeau…accepte la bague. Lui dit Greed d'un ton sérieux.

Envy le dévisagea. Greed soupira, repris la boîte, l'ouvrit prit la bague et l'enfila au doigt d'Envy. C'était une bague en or qui serpentait sur le doigt, avec des rubis et des saphirs. Greed n'avait put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle rappellerait peut-être Elosiadh à Envy et qu'il arrêterait de faire des cauchemars sur Sloth, Pride et Elosiadh. Greed le savait depuis environ deux semaines mais ne lui avait jamais dit.

- C'est pas vraiment une comme ça que tu as pris pour Dante…

- Non…mais si c'est toi qui me l'offres…je m'en fous du style.

Greed voulut l'embrasser mais Envy sauta sur ses pieds. Greed grogna et le vert lui attrapa le poignet et le leva, l'emmenant dehors. Une fois dehors Envy se tourna vers l'avarice.

- Je t'emmène manger au restaurent puis on va où tu veux. Annonça Envy.

Greed l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec passion, Envy répondit pareil. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment et Envy emmena Greed dans un petit restaurant. Ils prirent places à une table. L'avarice, n'avait pas faim mais puisque Envy l'avait invité dans se restaurant japonais, il annonça simplement à Envy qu'il prendrait des scampis, du tempura et des nids d'hirondelles.

- Bonjour, vous avez déjà décider de ce que vous prendrez ? Demanda le serveur.

Envy leva les yeux vers le serveur et le regarda stupéfait. Greed observa le serveur avec inquiétude. Il avait des cheveux bruns en batailles et des yeux verts. Subitement le serveur se tourna et cria quelque chose à la femme derrière le comptoir. Greed remarqua qu'Envy attrapait un couteau. A l'instant où il allait l'abattre dans le dos du serveur, celui-ci lui attrapa la main et la reposa sur la table avant de se tourner.

- Pride… Murmura Envy.

Celui sourit et hocha la tête.

* * *

Envy : HEIN ? Mais qu'es-ce qui fout là lui ?

Caution : et on fait quoi pour mon nom, hein ?

Angelscythe : Bah tu récupères celui de Pride en attendant u.u

Pride : eh bah c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi !

Envy : Mais je l'avais tuer lui !

Angelscythe : A croire que non ! *éclate de rire*

Envy : … Et puis ce merdier avec Elosiadh hein, on en parle pas !

Greed : trop de rebondissement tue le rebondissement.

Angelscythe : Mais juste une histoire d'amour entre toi et 'Vy c'est pas assez quoi…

Greed, Envy et Pride : Mais laisse-nous tranquilles à la fin !

Angelscythe : JAMAIS * éclate d'un rire sadique* …10 ième chapitre de la fic dédié à Koni-chan.

See You Next week.


	11. Pride

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth », ainsi que Miss Anne et Miss Ophélie( façon de parler XD) m'appartiennent même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Pride**_

Greed et Envy dévisageaient Pride attifer avec des habits de serveur. Les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Le serveur leur demanda de passer commande et Greed le fit d'une voix gauche et Pride ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus partir pour passer commande à la cuisinière. Puis le serveur revint et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Pride ? Interrogea à nouveau le vert.

- Oui, je t'ai déjà dit !

- Tu étais mort ! Dit Greed.

- Je croyais aussi, mais Envy n'a pas été capable de me tuer. Dit Pride avec un sourire cruel.

L'envie et l'avarice le dévisagèrent à nouveau. L'orgueil éclata de rire et se leva pour aller servir une autre table avant de revenir vers le couple.

- J'ai entendu dire que Wrath avait été créé !

- Oui…Répondit Greed.

- Il s'en ait passé des choses en deux mois. Elosiadh a été retrouvée d'ailleurs. Annonça Pride.

- Pride…pourquoi es-tu en vie ? Demanda Envy.

- Parce que tu es un incapable, puisque tu ne m'as pas tué. Dit-il en lui lançant un regard et un sourire.

- Il ta enfoncé un pieu dans le corps…Dit Greed à voix basse.

- Ah oui…Fit évasivement Pride.

Il se tourna et alla servir d'autres clients et ne revint que quand il posa leur plat. Il leur annonça qu'ils devraient attendre la fin de son service s'ils voulaient parler avec lui. Et sur ces mots il partit. Le vert se leva sous le regard de Greed. Le vert attrapa, à nouveau, le couteau qui était sur la table. Pride était occupé à discuter avec une jeune femme à une table. Greed se leva et attrapa Envy au moment où il était proche de Pride et il le ramena à leur table, le forçant à se r'asseoir.

- 'Vy, calme-toi…s'il te plaît…Lui dit Greed.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Envy.

- Tu n'es toujours pas, complètement, remis de ton dernier combat.

- …Mange ! Dit simplement Envy d'un ton énervé.

Le brun lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'exécuter. En moyenne, il mangea plutôt vite. Bien qu'il observait discrètement Envy qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Pride. Greed finit par lui attraper la main et la caresser avec douceur. Sur ce geste Envy se concentra à nouveau sur Greed. Il posa même un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

Greed termina la nourriture et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à Pride. Il discutait avec la cuisinière, assit sur un tabouret près du comptoir. Il se leva subitement et vint vers eux. Prenant les assiettes et bols.

- Vous prendrez autre chose ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton jovial.

- Non. Répondit Greed avec un regard en coin pour Envy.

- Parfait, je vais vous cherchez l'addition.

Pride alla ramener les affaires dans la cuisine. Puis revint avec un papier, il était presque à leur table quand subitement il disparut et se retrouvait à quatre à cinq tables de là. Un verre dans la main, qu'il reposa sur la table. Avant de revenir jusqu'à eux. Il posa l'addition.

- Quand as-tu finis ton service ? Demanda Envy.

- Quand y aura plus personnes dans le restaurant. Dit Pride.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester, sagement, à attendre que tu aies fini.

- Bah oui pourquoi pas 'Vy.

Sur ces mots de Pride, Envy se tut. Pride partit et Envy se pencha vers Greed pour l'embrasser mais il parla avant que leur lèvres ne se touchent.

- Tu veux…rester ici pour savoir ? Lui demanda Greed.

- Je sais pas. Répondit simplement Envy.

Ils restèrent assit à la table à attendre. A plusieurs occasions, Pride vint leur demander si ils ne voulaient pas autre chose. A la deuxième fois, Envy pensa à payer Pride pour le montant de l'addition. L'orgueil prit l'argent d'Envy et alla l'apporter à la cuisinière qui semblait donc être la patronne. Au bout de deux heures tout le monde était partit. Pride leur fit signe d'attendre et alla à l'étage où la patronne le suivit.

Pride redescendit, les cheveux blonds et les yeux améthyste, moins de cinq minutes après. Il tira une chaise à leur table et s'installa. Il observa un instant Envy avec un sourire.

- Pride, accouche ! Fit le vert d'un ton venimeux.

- On ne fête même pas nos retrouvailles ? Demanda Pride.

- Tu tenteras de me tuer d'ici la fin de la soirée non ? Interrogea Envy.

- Nan… ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne…

Envy le dévisagea avant de faire craquer ses phalanges pour qu'il parle. Pride leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Je pensais que j'allais mourir. J'y croyais, j'ai attendu que la mort survienne mais ma cicatrisation trop rapide, que je tiens de mon pouvoir et pas de la pierre rouge, m'a laissé au seuil de la mort et pas moyen de m'abattre ou de me relever j'étais bien trop faible. Je me demandais juste combien de temps j'allais rester sur le sol avant qu'on vienne m'aider. Je sais pas combien de temps ça à duré. Mais finalement on m'a ramassé sur le sol et on m'a emmené dans une chambre. Figure-toi qu'on m'a donné de la pierre rouge…La personne qui m'a recueillie est une alchimiste qui était sur le point d'acquérir la pierre philosophale mais elle abandonné pour me donner sa pierre rouge, reconnaissant mes habits d'homonculus. Je m'en suis plutôt bien remis. Maintenant pour la remercier je travaille pour elle.

Pride tourna la tête, justement la patrone arriva. Elle était plutôt pâle et arborait un rouge à lèvre rouge tentateur.

- Pride ! Appela-t-elle d'une voix forte mais aigue.

- Oui ? Fit ce dernier avant de se lever et d'aller la voir.

Greed en profita pour observer la jeune femme sous le regard noir d'Envy. Elle avait environ 18 ans. Une poitrine plutôt opulante, à son goût, et des cheveux blonds qu'elle avait attaché en chignon quand à ses yeux ils étaients bleus un peu foncé. De plus elle portait un haut plutôt moulant et sa longue jupe noire cachait ses jambes. Elle portait de simple sandales. Elle arborait du fard à paupière marron et du crayon noir autour des yeux. Quand à ses mains, c'était des plus étranges, du vernis rouges sur les doigts de la main gauche, excepté l'index et uniquement l'index sur la main droite. Greed baissa son regard sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et Envy lui donna un coup sous la table. Et comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en bouclier et fut projeter hors de sa chaise.

- Envy, merde ! Fit Greed en se relevant.

Pride regarda les deux homonculus étonné tandis que la patronne éclatait de rire. Greed se releva et se massa la tête. Pride se rapprocha du couple, la blonde le suivant.

- Je vous présente Ophélie.

Greed se mit à genoux prit la main de Miss Ophélie et la baissa.  
- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer Miss Ophélie.

- Tu vas surtout allez rencontrer le mur ! Dit Envy avant de lui donner un coup de pied qui fit tomber Greed sur le sol.

Envy croisa les bras et lança un regard mauvais à Greed.

- Vous voulez venir manger ? Interrogea Miss Ophélie.

- Il vienne de manger Oph'. Dit Pride.

- Un désert alors ? Je vous l'offre, les amis de Pride sont mes amis.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas gonflé d'orgueil ou d'envie ? Interrogea Envy suspicieux.

Miss Ophélie le regarda étonné.

- Elle est très résistante tu sais, 'Vy, pas comme d'autre. Mais il semble que les gens ne sont pas très receptif à l'orgueil. Dit Pride en regardant Greed.

Envy tourna la tête vers Greed également. L'avarice était toujours installée au sol. Miss Ophélie voulu faire un pas vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais à l'instant ou Envy grogna et fit craquer ses phalanges, Pride l'en empêcha et lui expliqua rapidement la relation qu'il y avait entre Greed et Envy.

- Oh…et pour le désert alors ? Demanda Miss Ophélie.

- Je ne crois pas que ça sera utile. Dit Envy d'un ton froid.

- Vous auriez besoin d'aide dans le restaurant ? Interrogea Greed.

Pride éclata de rire. Il lança un regard à Envy avant de rigoler à nouveau. Le vert avait un regard froid à l'adresse de Greed et serrait les bras, croisés, sur son torse.

- Je n'ai pas de déprime, mais j'ai quand même de l'argent à rattraper…euh…Pride…tu m'as donné les trois millions alors que tu étais vivant. Fit Greed changeant de sujet rapidement sous le regard blasé d'Envy.

- Effectivement…j'avais encore vingt millions alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas lui en filer un peu, ça le rendra heureux. Et puis je t'avais dit que tu l'aurais si je mourrais ou quelque chose du genre…alors je pourrais parraître d'autant plus mort…les gars, 'Vy, Greed…si vous pouviez éviter de parler de ma vie à Dante…

- Pourquoi, Pride ? Interrogea Envy, acide.

- 'Vy…je voulais m'excuser pour Sloth. Elle avait dit qu'elle comptait seulement lui donner une leçon j'avais…oublié…pour ses idées suicidaires…pour la leucémie. Dit Pride à voix basse.

- En vrai tu pensais que rien qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais le battre ?

- Oui. Répondit Pride honteux.

- Ton orgeuil me dégoûte. Rétorqua Envy avant de sortir.

- Greed ? Appela Pride alors que le brun allait suivre l'envie.

- Es-ce que j'ai ta parole… ?

- Oui ! Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne le dise pas…mais si tu t'en prends à lui, ça pourrait changer.

- Ah, si il y a un dieu dans ce monde, il a quelque chose contre moi, si je ne peux rejoindre Jezabel…De plus, je me détache d'elle au fur et à mesure. Dit Pride dans un sourire triste pour lui expliquer pourquoi il ne s'en prendrait pas à Envy.

Greed observa encore une fois Miss Ophélie avant de partir et d'aller rejoindre Envy assit sur un bastingage. Greed s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur, le vert ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au baiser. Greed separa leur lèvres au bout d'un moment.

- Tu devrais apprendre à nager ! Dit Envy d'un ton morne.

- Peut-être qu'avec un professeur comme-toi…Commença Greed.

- Si tu veux. Dit Envy à voix basse.

Il posa pied à terre et emmena Greed jusqu'à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de bastingage. Le vert s'installa au bord et expliqua à Greed les basses de la natation. Il allait proposer qu'il fasse un essai quand un cri s'éleva. Envy regarda autour de lui surpris et Greed l'imita. Ils furent arrivés une fille en courant les vêtements à moitié déchiré. Un homme la suivait. La fille tomba au pied de Greed qui venait de se relever. L'avarice attrapa la fille. Elle devait avoir dix-sept ans environ. Envy se leva également et s'étira. Il s'avança vers l'homme et le tua lentement, s'amusa de la torture qu'il lui faisait subir avant de revenir vers Greed et de dévisager la jeune femme.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle poussa un cri quand ce qui semblait être le bas d'une robe, se détacha et tomba, elle s'abaissa et ramena la jupe autour d'elle et la serra fort dans ses mains. La faisant tenir à place. La jeune fille regarda piteusement les deux homonculus. Greed qui la reluquait malgré son bonnet B et Envy qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Euh…je…merci. Fit-elle.

Elle fit un pas pour partir et Greed la retint. La jeune femme eut peur.

- On va pas la laisser dans cet état. Dit Greed sous le regard meurtrier de son amant.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on la ramène chez Dante ? Fit Envy d'un ton acide.

- Bein non…on pourrait…pourquoi pas chez Miss Ophélie ?

- Et mon poing dans ta gueule ? Grogna Envy.

- Mais 'Vy ! Fit Greed.

Le vert attrapa la jeune femme, tériffiée, et la traîna derrière lui. Greed suivit son amant, et remarqua qu'il l'emmenait chez Miss Ophélie. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique.

- Pride ? Appela Envy.

La fenêtre au premier étage s'ouvrit. Pride se pencha par ladite fenêtre et observa Envy avec la jeune femme.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Demanda l'orgueil.

- On a trouvé cette chose immonde en train de se faire agresser et elle aurait besoin de vêtements. Dit Envy d'un ton morne.

- Ah…j'arrive. Dit Pride avant de fermer la fenêtre.

Envy ricana et Greed se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas descendu par le mur. Le blond arriva et ouvrit la porte du restaurant. Il invita les homonculus et la jeune femme à rentrer. Miss Ophélie apparut.

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pride alla lui expliquer.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part ! Dit Miss Ophélie aux homonculus avant d'emmener la jeune femme à l'étage.

- Pride…j'avais une question pour toi, au faite ! Dit Greed.

- Ah ? Vas-y pose ! Dit-il dans un sourire.

- Quand vous étiez au seuil de la mort, tout les deux. Tu as fait en sorte de sauver Envy…

- Je croyais que j'allais mourir et que je rejoindrais Jezabel, enfin. La seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'il me tue et je savais que je devrais le provoquer, j'avais commencé à avoir une haine folle pour Envy et à l'instant ou il m'a tuer…ou ce que je pensais qu'il avait fait, je me suis rendu de compte de ma connerie ! Donc…voilà… Fit Pride dans un sourire.

- Merci de faire comme-ci je n'étais pas là ! Dit Envy.

Pride se mit à rigoler et Greed vint prêt d'Envy. Le vert l'embrassa et Greed répondit au baiser. Ils ne dura que quelques secondes avant que leur lèvres se sépare. Miss Ophélie revint avec la jeune femme. Greed se permit de l'observer, elle avait des yeux noisette avec des nuances vertes dans l'œil gauche et elle avait une peau un peu mate. Miss Ophélie l'avait habillé d'une jupe légère et d'un chemisier blanc.

Envy lança un regard noir de chez noir à Greed quand il se mit à observer la jeune femme et Miss Ophélie. Le brun fit un sourire timide à Envy. La patrone discuta avec Pride, et celui-ci fit s'installer la jeune femme à une table avant d'aller lui faire à manger.

- Vous avez ramené cette jeune femme ici parce que…Commença Miss Ophélie.

- Parce que Greed le voulait, moi…je m'en fou des gens !

- Mis à part Sloth et Greed, bien entendu. Cria Pride de la cuisine.

Envy grogna et lança un regard à la jeune femme. Miss Ophélie demanda où il l'avait trouvé et en quelle circonstance.

- Elle… Commença Greed.

- Je suis une prostituée…Le gars qui me poursuivait était un de mes ex qui estimait que je n'avais pas à me prostitué et comme je refusais, il a voulu m'empêcher de refaire ça un jour. Il était un peu fou. Annonça la jeune femme.

- Une prostituée. Ricana Envy.

- 'Vy ! Fit Greed en soupirant.

Envy ricana encore une fois avant de s'asseoir sur une table. Pride revint dans la pièce et donna à la jeune femme un bol. Elle le regarda étonné puis Pride puis le bol.

- C'est des nids d'hirondelles, de la soupe…Elle est chaude…bois-la. Dit Pride.

- Franchement Pride…tu es ridicule ! Dit l'envie en regardant Greed s'approcher de lui.

- Pas autant que toi avec Greed quand tu t'y mets…je te le jure. C'est pas compliqué de vous voir…

- …Pride…t'a pas fait… « CA » ? S'écria Envy.

- Oh que si ! Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Envy courut vers lui pour lui mettre un coup de poing. Pride attendit qu'il soit à la limite de le toucher avant de sauter et de s'accrocher au plafond. Il tira la langue à Envy.

- Que tu es susceptible, 'Vyvy-chéri. Dit Pride dans un sourire.

Pride se laissa tomber sur le sol juste à côté de la jeune femme qui en sursauta.

- Excuse-moi ! Fit Pride d'un ton doux avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Pride, tu auras intérêt à laver mon plafond ! S'écria Miss Ophélie.

L'orgueil lui fit signe de se taire avec un large sourire.

- Au faite, tu t'appelles comment ? Interrogea Pride à l'adresse de la prostituée.

- Anne. Répondit celle-ci.

Greed fit un pas en avant mais fut cloué sur place par un regard meurtrier d'Envy ce qui fit rire l'orgueil. Mais à cet instant la porte du magasin explosa. Tous tournèrent la tête.

- Ah ! Greed, Envy. Venez ici immédiatement. Annonça Dante.

Les deux se dévisagèrent avant que Pride ne s'avance vers Greed, le pas menaçant.

- Tu avais PROMIS ! S'écria-t-il.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Se défendit Greed.

- Non, ils ne m'ont rien dit, ils auraient dut. Je dois ta découverte à Lust et Wrath, ils avaient disparus depuis tellement longtemps que nous nous sommes inquiété… Et je te trouve, vivant…Ah Pride…tu as plutôt intérêt à me rallier. Annonça Dante.

Miss Lust s'avança, se montrant, sortant de sa cachette qui était le dos de Dante. Elle tenait dans une main Elosiadh et dans l'autre l'adolescent qui semblait effrayé.

- Jérome. S'écria Miss Anne.

L'adolescent sursauta et regarda la jeune femme. Il ouvrit des yeux étonnés en la scrutant.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Greed ! Envy ! Venez ici ! Appela Dante.

Greed s'approcha de Dante et sur ces faits, Envy fit deux pas vers elle. Anne se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'adolescent. Dante tapa dans ses mains. L'action fut rapide. Un bloc de terre monta du sol, juste en-dessous de la jeune femme et aurait dut l'aplatir au sol mais seulement quand le bruit annonçant que le bloc venait de rencontrer le plafond. La jeune femme était dans les bras de Pride, qui se trouvait juste devant Lust et qui venait, à l'aide d'une de ses mains, d'attraper Elosiadh.

- Ophélie garde-là. Annonça-t-il.

Pride était à présent juste à côté d'Ophélie et lui confia la jeune femme.

- Envy…tue Pride ! C'est un ordre ! Fit Dante.

Le vert dévisagea sa mère puis posa ses yeux sur Pride. Celui-ci était toujours tourné vers la jeune femme la rassurant sur ces chances de survie et lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre Dante. Miss Ophélie devait déjà sans doute être au courant, ce pourquoi il ne s'adressait pas à elle. Le blond se tourna et eut un large sourire et tendit Elosiadh en avant. Il la tenait sans problème d'une main. Greed se souvint que la faux était censé pesé cent kilos. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas avoir dur de la porter.

- Envy ! Cria Dante.

- Allons bon 'Vy, elle veut du spectacle donnons-en lui. Sinon je risque de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Annonça Pride d'un ton subitement froid.

- Tu disais que tu ne cherchais plus la mort. Rétorqua Envy en faisant un pas vers Pride.

- Mais si elle vient frapper à ma porte, je lui ouvre ! Répondit Pride d'un ton sarcastique.

Envy arriva à 3 mètres de Pride. Il y avait encore soixante centimètre entre lui et la lame d'Elosiadh. Le tranchant avait été aiguisé. Greed grognait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Envy avança vers Pride avec lenteur et au fur et à mesure où Envy s'approchait, Pride ramenait la faux. Il la lâcha quand Envy fut à vingt centimètres de lui. Il la repoussa d'un coup de pied avant de sauter sur Envy.

Les deux tombèrent au sol et Envy donna un coup de poing à Pride qui se releva sous le choc. Envy se releva également et tenta de lui donner un coup de pied que Pride esquiva aisément avant de disparaître.

- Pride ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Montre-toi ! Cria Envy.

- Mais je suis juste là 'Vy. Annonça Pride en retombant juste devant Envy.

Il avait les mains au sol, et les pieds bien à plat, étirer derrière, une position qu'il avait déjà utiliser à plusieur reprise. Dans une position visiblement sans défense surtout dans un espace aussi réduit. Dante frappa dans ses mains et les posas au sol. Un pieu fila dans le sol. Envy sauta pour l'éviter et Pride s'apprêtait à sauter au-dessus également, malgré son étrange posture quand Miss Anne le poussa et prit le pieu dans le cœur.

- Les humains sont si cons ! Annonça Miss Lust en voyant la jeune femme cracher du sang.

Pride lui lança un regard froid avant de reporter son attention sur Anne. Wrath hurla en voyant le sang et il cria le nom de la jeune femme alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore entendu. Dante demanda donc à Miss Lust de ramener Wrath chez eux. Ce que fit la rousse.

- Tu n'aurais pas du sacrifier ta vie pour un con comme moi ! Dit Pride.

- Mais…je…merci ! Fit-elle.

- Ah, que c'est pitoyable les coups de foudres ! Fit Dante avant d'éclater de rire.

- Envy, pousse-toi, je te tuerais sans hésiter si tu t'interpose.

- Vas-y ! Dit Envy en se bougeant de sa trajectoire.

Pride courut vers Dante et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'a fit voler. Elle n'avait rien eu le temps de faire. Pride faillit bien courir pour aller tuer Dante mais Miss Ophélie l'attrapa. Envy s'approcha de Miss Anne et lui ôta le corps du pic. Elle haletait, toujours en vie, malheureusement pour elle.

- Pride…elle est sur le point de mourir. Annonça Miss Ophélie.

Le blond s'avança vers la jeune femme et la pris dans ses bras. Il lança un regard à Envy puis à Greed qui surveillait que Dante ne revienne pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Anne…la porte est un endroit magnifique. Tu pourras y retrouver ta famille et les gens que tu aimes. Ne craints pas la mort parce que c'est beau.

- Comment… le… sais-tu ? Demanda Anne.

- J'y suis aller ! Répondit Pride.

Et sur ces mots la jeune femme mourut. Envy envoya son pied dans la figure de Pride. Il serra les poings.

- La porte n'est pas un endroit magnifique, c'est horrible, horrible ! Tu m'entends ? S'écria Envy.

- Si tu le penses…Greed ramène-le ! Dit Pride.

Greed hocha la tête et ramena Envy chez eux. Le vert le suivait d'un pas lent, tremblant de tous ses membres sous la colère.

* * *

Pride : Tu es cruel, Angel' à tuer des innocentes humaines.

Angelscythe : Théoriquement parlant je n'en ai tuer qu'une, mais bon. J'adore le gore ça va pas changer u.u T'es pas ravi qu'une jeune femme se tue pour toi ?

Pride : Non !

Envy : Comme il se plaint non mais…moi par exemple es-ce que je me plaint ?

Angelscythe : Aujourd'hui, non…

Chapitre onze de la fic dédié à Koni-chan.

See you next week.


	12. Vérités

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Vérités**_

Greed rentra dans la maison de Dante en compagnie d'Envy. Les deux homonculus montèrent à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Miss Lust était déjà présente, elle leur lançait un regard noir.

- Il est évident que vous voulez risquez votre vie, vous en prendre à Dante…êtes-vous fou ? Questionna Miss Lust.

Envy grogna et alla s'allonger dans son lit pour se reposer un peu. Greed l'observa et resta près de lui toute la nuit sous le regard noir et froid de Miss Lust. C'était bien la première fois que Greed la voyait dans un tel état. Le lendemain, quand ils durent descendre pour le déjeuner de Dante, celle-ci était présente et regardait d'un œil noir son fils.

- Tu ne t'es pas opposé à ce qu'il m'attaque, tu t'es dressé contre moi ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid.

Envy haussa les épaules et Dante s'approcha de lui. Elle avait un air menaçant.

- Tu seras justement puni ! Lui dit-elle.

Dante claqua des doigts et Miss Lust attrapa Envy pour l'emmener ailleurs. Le vert ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Dante lança un regard à Greed. Un regard d'abord froid puis doux.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois ta trahison ! Dit-elle.

- Dante, tu es trop bonne. Dit Greed mettant de la passion dans sa voix.

La concernée sourit avant de tendre la main à Greed. Il la pris et l'emmena en haut comme elle le désirait.

L'avarice quitta la chambre de Dante et se demanda où était Envy. Il descendit et ouvrit la porte pour fumer quand il vu quelque chose d'horrible dehors. Il appela Miss Lust qui n'était pas loin pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. La luxure appela Dante, celle-ci sourit en voyant l'horreur et l'invita à venir avant de lui donner des pierres rouges. Elle demanda ensuite à Greed de prendre la chose et de l'emmener en haut. Ce qu'il fit. Il emmena la jeune femme dans la pièce que lui avait désigné Dante avant de redescendre, ne voulant pas aller dans sa chambre. L'avarice remarqua alors la luxure.

Greed se dirigea vers Miss Lust qui était occupée avec Wrath dans la cuisine. Dante avait un traitement de faveur envers le petit homonculus et l'avarice ignorait pourquoi. Même lui n'avait pas pareil traitement de faveur. Il se demandait donc qui était ce gamin pour elle. Son fils ? Non ! Elle ne réagissait même pas comme ça avec Envy.

- Miss Lust ? Appela le grand brun.

- Ah ! Bonjour Greed ! Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ça va pour Envy…Dit-elle d'un ton un peu triste.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença l'avarice.

- Je ne sais pas…et il ne le dira pas…c'est comme ça…on en parle pas…c'est des tortures…personnalisées…c'est…horrible, alors on ne dit rien. On reste fort, pour ne pas détruire notre personnalité d'homonculus. Dit Miss Lust à voix basse.

Greed hocha lentement la tête et posa les yeux sur Wrath qui était occupé à plongé son regard dans un bol de céréales. La jeune femme fit un sourire à Greed avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et de les frictionner nerveusement avant d'éclater de rire et de rabaisser ses bras le long de son corps et de s'approcher de l'avarice. Elle était tout sourire.

- Tu sais…Greed…je t'aime bien moi ! J'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…alors…cesse tes bêtises, s'il te plaît. Annonça Miss Lust.

- Je ne peux pas me battre contre mes sentiments ! Annonça Greed en contournant Miss Lust pour s'approcher de Wrath.

L'adolescent leva le regard vers Greed, il y avait de la terreur dans ses yeux. Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan. La colère se contenta de rebaisser le regard. Miss Lust soupira et s'approcha de l'adolescent pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra, le borda, et l'emmena à l'étage.

Greed resta seul un moment. Il alla voir Dante, qui était dans le salon, elle était occupée à boire un verre tranquillement. Greed ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se passait pour Envy. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'amour de sa vie. La femme se leva et posa son verre sur une surface plane en s'approchant de l'avarice. Elle passa un de ses bras autour du cou de Greed et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'avarice qui eut l'instinct de répondre au baiser.

- Dis-moi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais avec Envy hier…là où était Pride ? Interrogea Dante d'un ton sec mais avec un ton malgré tout amoureux.

Greed se demandait comment elle arrivait à un ton pareil. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il devait répondre. « Dante, je suis raide dingue de ton fils et on fêtait nos un an et demi qu'on sortait ensemble. » Non. Vu l'état de Dante, vu comme elle avait craché le nom de l'envie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive plus de mal au vert par sa faute.

Dante commençait à s'impatienter que son amant ne réponde rien. Elle le dévisageait avec anxiété. Greed soupira avant de sourire à Dante.

- Envy est mon meilleur ami. On se promenait en ami…on en avait marre d'être confiné.

- Et donc…vous êtes aller voir Pride ! Conclut Dante.

- Nous le croyions mort…nous l'avons rencontré par hasard. Répondit Greed.

- Je vois…et pourquoi Envy a laissé Pride me frapper, ce qui a fait que j'ai dut changer de corps ? Interrogea Dante.

Le nom était à nouveau craché et Greed se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, l'apparence de Dante n'était plus celle d'une jeune femme de 25 ans, asiatique aux cheveux noirs. Mais d'une agréable jeune femme de 20 ans. Les formes plus qu'exquises. Des cheveux bruns coupé au niveau des épaules et des yeux verts très profond. Elle avait également la peau blanche, un peu comme Envy. Mais quand Greed passa sa main sur sa peau il n'en sentit que la rudesse qu'était toujours la peau de Dante.

Greed ignorait totalement pourquoi Envy avait laissé Pride faire du mal à Dante. Elle avait dit quelques mots sur l'amour. Des mots blessant et cruel sur ce sentiment. L'avarice se demanda un instant si ça avait touché Envy…c'était sans doute ça. Il fut comme…touché. Les sentiments qu'Envy avait pour lui étaient purs et beau.

- Je ne sais pas…Répondit le brun.

Et ce n'était pas totalement faux, il ignorait, réellement comment Envy réagissait sous telle et telle condition. Penser à ça, l'attristait.

- Lust à emmené Wrath dormir ? Interrogea Dante.

- Elle l'a emmené en haut…Répondit Greed.

La femme haussa les épaules et l'embrassa. Greed fut bien forcé de répondre à ce baiser. Il tentait d'être aussi doux qu'il pouvait mais Dante n'était que rudesse, comme toujours. Et si Greed se laissait aller à un baiser rude, elle s'énervait. En bref, Envy et Dante était deux pôles différents. Envy pouvait être violent mais une chose était sûre. Si Greed était violent dans le baiser Envy le laissait faire.

A nouveau Greed se demanda ce qu'il advenait de Envy. Il retira donc ses lèvres de celle de Dante sous son regard surpris et furibond. Greed se passa la main sur la nuque et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce…qui arrive…à Envy ? En ce moment ?

- Je lui fais subir la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à quelqu'un. SA torture. Tout le monde à UNE torture bien à lui et pendant une belle et longue semaine Envy va la vivre. Notre chère Envie si fière de son sadisme et de sa méchanceté rabaissée à l'état de loque. Annonça Dante avec un sourire sadique.

Greed se figea un instant. Comment Dante pouvait être aussi cruel avec son fils ? La femme secoua la main, faisant signe à Greed de disposer. L'avarice soupira, l'embrassa hâtivement, et tourna les talons avant de se diriger vers les escaliers tout en s'inquiétant pour l'élu de son cœur.

L'avarice arriva à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre sans un mot. Miss Lust était installée sur son lit. Elle semblait triste. Elle avait les bras autour de ses genoux ramenés sous son menton. Greed ferma la porte et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci leva les yeux, étonnés, vers Greed avant de lui sourire faiblement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Interrogea Miss Lust.

- Toi…visiblement. Répondit l'avarice.

Miss Lust ramena ses cheveux en arrière avant de rire nerveusement. Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue avant de se lever.

-Tu vois…toi Greed…Envy ta tué pour t'obtenir…mais moi…ma mort n'a apporté la joie à personne. Dit-elle à voix basse.

- Comment…

- Comment je suis morte ? C'est simple…Je suis morte en couche.

- Ca explique…pourquoi tu es si attachée à Wrath.

- Oui ! Répondit Miss Lust.

Elle hocha la tête tristement.

-J'avais à peine dix-neuf ans…j'étais follement amoureuse d'un jeune homme… C'était le temps des sorcières et comme j'avais les cheveux de flamme, comme ils disaient, j'étais moi aussi une sorcière. Je devais vivre cachée de tous pour éviter de finir sur la potence ou pire, le bûcher. Mais ce jeune homme, il était le seul à qui je laissais ma cachette ouverte, nous nous aimions alors nous nous sommes adonné au pêcher de luxure, et ne fait pas de commentaire Greed.

- Je ne comptais pas en faire. Répondit Greed étonné.

- Sais-t-on jamais ! Rétorqua Miss Lust. Comme nous nous adonnions souvent à ce pêcher je finis par tomber enceinte. Je voulus d'abord m'assurer que l'on pourrait s'occuper de moi, pour tenter d'éviter des fausses couches. Mais je n'étais pas mariée, alors pourquoi est-ce que je serais enceinte. De plus, j'étais une sorcière. J'ai du fuir. L'homme que j'aimais à accepter de m'accompagner. Malheureusement, j'avais déjà faillit faire une fausse couche à cause de la trop grande agitation qu'impliquait ma fuite mais en plus quand j'ai accouché, ce fut dans des conditions tellement déplorables que je suis morte en couche. Expliqua Miss Lust.

Elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes mais finit par les laisser coulées. Greed tenta donc de la consoler et ce pendant une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne se calme toute seule. Elle s'essuya les yeux.

- Mais mon bébé n'est pas mort, Greed. Lui il a vécut. L'homme que j'aimais à tenter de me faire revivre. Contre cette « vie » il a donné son intelligence. Il était devenu un véritable abruti, je te dis pas le carnage. Il avait presque oublier comment manger et respirer. Mais, Dante me recueilli moi et mon enfant. Elle s'occupa d'ailleurs de lui pendant ma transformation. J'apprenais quelques jours après que je sois totalement formé, que l'homme que j'aimais c'était jeté dans un ravin. Je vécus quinze ans avec mon fils, environ, mais il mourut dû à la peste.

Greed lui lança un regard triste. Miss Lust se remit à rire nerveusement. Elle se blottit ensuite dans les bras de l'avarice pour chercher réconfort. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules pour être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas et elle pleura de tout son saoul. Elle n'accepta de le relâcher qu'une vingtaine de minutes après, elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main.

- Excuse-moi Greed ! Je ne pensais pas te faire subir quelque chose comme ça…je…

- T'inquiète pas…les amis d'Envy sont mes amis !

- Tout passe par Envy…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Greed étonné.

- J'ai comme l'impression que notre vie est régie autour de celle d'Envy. Qu'on peut pas vraiment vivre sans lui. Mais c'est sans doute qu'une stupide impression parce qu'on l'adore tous…tu sais même Pride, mais il ne le dira jamais.

Greed écoutait Miss Lust parler. Depuis tout à l'heure elle parlait sans cesse, sans qu'on puisse vraiment l'arrêtée.

- Envy semble avoir le don de se faire aimer des autres, mais il s'en fout un peu…d'ailleurs depuis la mort de Sloth il ne va pas bien, mais ça tu le sais. Sans toit il aurait été complètement détruit je pense. Je pense que c'est un peu pour ça que Pride t'apprécie tant. Nous sommes des homonculus, nous avons tous à caché des choses. Parce que sinon, nous paraissons trop faible. Parce que sinon, nous sommes détruit, à jamais. Nous devons nous protégé, Greed. Pas seulement de Dante ou des humains mais de tout le monde, même entre nous. Nous ne pouvons faire ouvertement confiance à quelqu'un…Jamais…sinon ça nous mène assurement à la mort. Dante en est le meilleur exemple.

Miss Lust releva la tête vers lui.

- En vérité…Dante ne tolérera pas de savoir que toi et Envy…vous avez des relations ensemble. Si elle venait à l'apprendre, elle vous tuerait, sans se soucier du mal qu'elle ferait. Dante…on doit lui faire confiance mais on ne veut pas. On n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller. On ne sait pas trop quoi faire, et elle là…pour nous…alors on se plie. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on l'aime, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on lui fait confiance.

- Sloth vivait dans un appartement à lui.

- Mais dans ce cas-là nous devons subvenir seul à nos moyens et nous n'en avons pas toujours l'occasion. Quand on est homonculus, ça se voit. Alors…on doit se protéger, manipuler, en bref…c'est l'horreur, c'est pour ça que Sloth est revenu. Quand Gluttony est mort, Pride est revenu parce qu'il ne pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais trop orgueilleux, il ne le dira jamais non plus. Moi…je ne sais rien faire de mes dix doigts alors je me fais loger et nourrir…Et toi…

- Moi ? Je serais où Envy sera. Souffla Greed.

- Encore une fois…tu fais confiance. Qui te dit qu'Envy ne te trahira pas ? Que vous ne serez pas malheureux anéanti ou que sais-je, tu fais confiance parce que tu aimes, et c'est peut-être la pire des raisons pour faire confiance à quelqu'un. L'amour rend aveugle, tu connais ce dicton quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne connais pas bien Envy, pas comme je devrais. Mais je lui fais assez confiance, parce qu'on s'aime, et que je sens bien qu'il ne me lâchera pas, je sens qu'il a besoin de moi.

- Tu es guidé par son pêché.

- Je ne crois pas…On s'aime et c'est tout.

Miss Lust grogna puis quitta la pièce.


	13. Juste mien

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », Mis Ophélie, Miss Anne, « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : **__**Juste mien.**_

Une semaine avait passé. Greed discutait avec Miss Lust, de chose anodine ou pas. Ils discutaient ensemble parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Greed soupçonnait fortement Miss Lust de ne pas lui faire confiance. Miss Lust désigna ensuite une fille qui arrivait. C'était sans doute le monstre qu'ils avaient ramené, c'était tout ce que pensait Greed.

- Ce n'est pas la fille du restaurant où était Pride ? Demanda la rousse.

- Si. Répondit Greed en observant la fille.

Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns aux reflets roux qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux omoplates. La porte s'ouvrit et Miss Lust et Greed tournèrent la tête. L'avarice se leva et alla serrer la personne dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand la jeune femme cria. Elle venait de se lever en sursaut et en criant. Elle regarda bêtement les trois autres homonculus. Elle avait une longue robe noire avec des signes d'homonculus sur le bassin, un trou dans sa robe pour laisser voir son nombril et d'autre serpentant un peu partout sur son corps. Quand à son ourobouros il était sur sa gorge.

Elle regarda Greed et Envy en les reconnaissants. Miss Lust se leva et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

- Maintenant tu t'appelles Sloth ! Lui dit la luxure.

- Non ! Je m'appelles Anne ! Anne ! Anne ! S'écria la fille.

- On peut l'appeler Anne si elle veut ! Annonça Envy.

Miss Lust grogna sous ce que venait de dire le vert.

- Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. Dit lentement Envy.

- Prends « Anne » avec toi ! Dit Miss Lust.

- Et moi je vais fumer ! Déclara Greed avant de sortir.

Greed sortit donc, une idée derrière la tête, et sortit dans la rue. Il se mit à fumer et marcha un peu. Attendant Envy. Celui-ci arriva avec Miss Anne. Envy posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Greed quand il retira sa cigarette. Puis les trois homonculus se mirent à marcher. Greed suivait simplement Envy, faisant marcher Miss Anne un peu devant lui.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le restaurant de Miss Ophélie. Greed lança un regard à Envy qui venait de se tourner vers lui. Il déglutit avant d'entrer dans le restaurant ouvert, dont le mur avait été réparé.

- Bonjour, nous n'avons plus de place…Commença Pride en s'avançant vers eux sans les reconnaître dans l'immédiat.

Il avait de nouveaux les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Miss Anne s'avança vers lui, le reconnaissant.

- Je suis content de te revoir « en vie ». Annonça Pride à l'adresse de Miss Anne puis d'Envy.

- Pride ! Je suis venu chercher Elosiadh ! Dit Envy.

- Pour la détruire ? Demanda le blond avant de filer à une table pour la débarrasser.

Envy se bougea de devant la porte pour laisser passer le couple qui sortait, il envoya un regard meurtrier à Greed qui avait reluqué la femme. Pride revint vers eux.

- Oui, pour la détruire, ses pouvoirs sont bien trop grands et… Commença Envy.

- Tu détruirais la dernière chose qui te rapproche de Sloth ? Demanda Pride.

Envy montra sa bague. Pride éclata de rire.

- Qui est Anne ? Demanda Pride.

- Sloth. Répondit Greed en observant Envy.

- Le problème c'est que Dante veut Elosiadh. Et si elle l'a… Fit Envy.

- La dernière fois tu n'as pas su la détruire, pourquoi réussirais-tu cette fois-ci ? Demanda Pride d'un ton froid.

- Très bien, tu le feras toi-même alors ! Sous ma surveillance ! Rétorqua Envy avant que Pride n'aille s'occuper des clients.

Il fut à nouveau à leur disposition une heure après. Il accepta la proposition d'Envy et proposa à Miss Anne de manger quelque chose, il l'emmena au comptoir et la servit.

- Il faudrait mieux que vous reveniez plus tard une fois qu'elle aura mangé…je sais pas vers minuit sans doute. Expliqua Pride à Envy.

- J'aimerais rester ici. Dit Miss Anne à Envy et Greed.

- Okay. Répondit Envy sous le soupir de Greed.

L'envie sortit et l'avarice le suivit. Ils avaient un peu marché quand Greed attrapa son amant.

- Envy…si tu la laisse là, Dante ne va pas…Commença Greed.

- Sans doute que si mais je préfère la savoir loin de toi. Dit Envy sec.

Greed eut un léger sourire puis serra Envy dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Envy répondit au baiser avec passion, joignant ses poignets derrières la nuque du brun. Ils en vinrent rapidement au baiser avec la langue. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, les mains de Greed sur le bas du dos d'Envy.

- Envy… Fit Greed.

- Hum ? Fit le vert en collant sa tête dans le cou de Greed.

- J'ai envie de toi. Dit Greed à voix basse.

Envy rigola avant de lécher le cou de l'avarice et de l'emmener chez Dante. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre et fermèrent la porte à clé. Envy s'installa sur le lit. Greed vint le rejoindre. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais cette fois-ci leurs mains ne furent pas chastes, ils les firent glisser dans l'immédiat chacun dans le pantalon de l'autre. Greed fut le premier à faire des vas et vient de sa mains. Tandis qu'Envy n'avait fait que lui caresser l'aine avec sensualité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quand Envy poussa un premier gémissement. Greed lui lécha alors le cou.

- Je t'aime. Lui dit Greed après lui avoir mordiller le cou.

- Je t'aime. Dit Envy entre deux gémissements.

- Envy ? Appela Greed.

- Chut, je dors. Grogna le vert en serrant les couvertures autour de lui.

Greed passa sa main sur la joue d'Envy avec affection. Le vert ouvrit un œil pour observer son amant, toujours nu, sur le lit, assis proche de lui.

- Quoi ? Demanda Envy en se redressant un peu.

Greed l'embrassa. Envy répondit au baiser. Greed lui tira les couvertures pour s'allonger à son côté. Le vert le laissa faire et colla leur corps nu sous la fine couverture, alors qu'une des mains de Greed venait d'autant plus les coller en pressant sur le bas du dos d'Envy. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et les joues d'Envy étaient toujours légèrement rosies.

- Tu es très mignon comme ça. Fit remarquer Greed.

- Je t'aime, Greed. Dit Envy avant de lui lécher les lèvres.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Dit Greed avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de laisser le vert dormir.

Il l'observa dormir. Caressant ses cheveux pendant ce laps de temps. Le vert se réveilla aux environs de vingt-trois heures. Les deux homonculus s'embrassèrent encore longuement puis s'habillèrent avant de sortir. Une fois éloignée de la maison d'une dizaine de mètre. Envy attrapa la main de Greed et la serra dans la sienne. Greed en sourit et posa un baiser dans le cou d'Envy. Ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant et regardèrent par la fenêtre, Pride était occupé à danser avec Miss Anne.

Greed et Envy se regardèrent avant que Greed ne frappe à la porte et que Miss Ophélie vint leur ouvrir. Pride dansait toujours avec Miss Anne et Greed lança un regard à Envy qui les regardait avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Tu es d'un ridicule mon cher ! Dit Envy.

Pride arrêta de danser avec Miss Anne et lança un regard à Envy. Un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha du couple d'un pas lent. Il avait à nouveau ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux mauves. Miss Anne avait été, elle, s'installer sur un tabouret. Greed observa Pride sans un mot.

- Dis moi pourquoi te teints-tu les cheveux et mets-tu des lentilles de couleur, le jour ? Demanda Greed interloquer.

- C'était pour me camoufler à Dante et les clients sont habitués à cette tête là. Bon 'Vy…j'ai perdu Elosiadh au faite ! Dit Le blond dans un large sourire.

- Arrêtes de me faire marcher et va chercher Elosiadh ! Fit Envy d'un ton sec.

Pride leva les mains en signe de paix et se tourna pour aller vers les escaliers. Il les grimpa. Miss Anne vint alors vers Greed pour lui demander quelque chose et reçu un coup de pied d'Envy qui la fit tomber. La nouvelle Sloth le regarda étonné. Les yeux écarquillés. Elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux lui arrivant jusqu'aux omoplates.

- Qu'es-ce qui a ? Demanda Miss Anne.

- Tu t'approches pas. Fit Envy cinglant avant d'aller lui-même se nicher dans les bras de Greed.

- Tu es parano Envy…Parano ! Fit Pride en venant relever Miss Anne.

- Je ne suis pas parano…Répondit Envy.

- Bon, allons-y ! Fit Pride se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda Greed à Envy.

- T'espères que je te laisse avec elle ? Demanda Envy sec avant de traîner Greed derrière lui.

Envy rattrapa Pride, et tous trois ils allèrent prêt du parc tout prêt du cimetière. Le blond observa Envy minutieusement. Le vert tenait la main de Greed dans la sienne. Pride en ricana. L'envie le dévisagea.

- Alors…détruisons-nous Elosiadh ou es-ce que nous la cachons ? Demanda Pride en levant les yeux vers la lame.

- Le mieux…serait de la détruire…Si Dante venait à la trouver…Mais…

- Tu tiens encore à Sloth…dis-moi Greed t'es pas jaloux ? Demanda Pride.

Greed le regarda étonné ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le blond. Sous-entendait-il qu'Envy aimait Sloth ? Il avait pourtant toujours cru qu'ils étaient juste ami. Greed se plongea alors dans une réflexion intense. Il en sortit quand un poing familier s'abattit sur son nez.

- Ah ! Envy ! Fit Greed en se massant le nez.

- Viens, on va au cimetière ! Lui dit Envy.

Envy avança, Greed le regarda un peu de dos avant de le rejoindre et de l'attraper par la taille pour le coller à lui. Le vert tourna la tête et sourit à Greed qui lui envoya un baiser papillon suivit d'un clin d'œil. Le vert lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Pride râla comme quoi c'était lui qu'on trouvait ridicule. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le cimetière et Envy alla s'installer à dix centimètres d'une tombe. Le vert lança un regard à Pride qui se mis à rigoler.

- Greed vient donc m'aider à profaner cette tombe ! Fit Pride.

Greed soupira et vint l'aider après dix minutes alors qu'il n'avait presque rien dégagé. Greed se tourna vers l'amour de sa vie.

- Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider 'Vy ?

- Il peut pas ! Fit Pride en regardant Envy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Greed.

- C'est ça tombe ! Théoriquement parlant, il n'aurait pas idée d'aller mettre Elosiadh là et de plus, il en serait incapable. La meilleure cachette au monde.

- Et la meilleure solution pour me tuer ! Fit Envy acide.

- Que tu es paranoïaque, 'Vy-chéri.

- Je ne te fais plus confiance, Pride de mon cœur. Donne-moi Elosiadh. Fit Envy finalement.

Pride éclata de rire et se leva. Il mit Elosiadh sur ses épaules avant de s'avancer vers Envy. Il se mit accroupi devant Envy, allongé sur le sol.

- Ta raison, je devrais te tuer maintenant ! Mais d'abord je te torture ! Fit Pride.

Greed se leva prêt à défendre son Envy quand Pride mit Elosiadh sur le sol prêt du vert avant de se diriger vers Greed et de l'embrasser, poignet derrière la nuque du brun. Envy se leva et fit un pas vers Pride avant de se figer complètement de un Greed répondait. Pride savait embrasser, il n'y avait pas à dire. Mais aussi il y avait les ossements trop près. L'orgueil éloigna leurs lèvres et fit un sourire sexy et hautain à Envy.

- Ca, c'est de la torture, hein 'Vy-chéri ? Fit Pride goguenard.

- Tu…parles de ce que m'a fait Sloth ? Demanda Envy.

- Je ne parle pas de son baiser avant qu'il ne meure, je parle de votre histoire d'une nuit bien sûr. Et si je le faisais avec Greed juste devant toi ? Demanda Pride d'un ton sadique.

- Non ! Cria Envy.

- Tu sais…'Vy…moi je suis pas contre ! Murmura Greed.

- Je te tuerais Greed… Fit Envy avant de faire un pas pour partir.

Pride rigola et lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui, le poussant vers le trou ou Envy tomba dessus juste le cercueil. Il se pétrifia sur place. Greed le regarda peiné mais se concentra sur Pride quand il l'embrassa. Le baiser passa rapidement au baiser avec la langue. Greed oublia complètement Envy, captivé par le baiser de Pride. Par la sensualité mise dedans. Il ne tint pas très longtemps avant de coller Pride contre son corps. Les mains de l'avarice se glissèrent sous le pantalon de l'orgueil.

Leur lèvres se séparèrent au bout d'un moment et Pride décocha un sourire sadique à Envy avant de déshabiller Greed.

Pride se rhabilla avant de se mordre la langue. Il attrapa Envy et le souleva et l'éloigna à environ deux pas des ossements avant de s'agenouiller, le faisant s'asseoir. Le vert lança un regard froid à Greed. Il s'accrocha à Pride pour lui pleurer dessus. L'orgueil se mit à genoux et serra l'envie contre lui pour le consoler avant de faire signe à Greed de continuer de creuser.

- Je le hais. Gémit Envy.

- Je te comprends. Dit Pride d'un ton doux et rassurant.

- C'est toi…Commença Greed.

- LA FERME ! Cria Envy en se serrant contre Pride.

Pride serra Envy contre lui et le consola pendant une heure, avant d'aller aider l'avarice à creuser et d'enfuir Elosiadh, une heure après. Pride laissa Greed remettre la terre en place et aida Envy à se lever. Il avait les yeux rougit et lançait un regard froid à Greed.

- Ecoute ! Je te ramène chez Ophélie et elle te cuisine un truc. Dit Pride en le ramenant laissant Greed seul.

L'avarice s'occupait de remblayer la terre. Il eut finit environ une demi-heure plus tard et rentra vers le restaurant d'Ophélie. Il avait put réfléchir et s'en voulait de l'avoir fait devant Envy. Mais il avait eut tellement envie de Pride. Greed hésita avant de frapper à la porte du restaurant et de rentrer la tête basse. Il était à peine rentrer qu'il vola jusqu'au bastingage prêt du fleuve, bastingage qui craqua sous la force et Greed tomba à l'eau. Il tenta de faire les mouvements de nage que lui avait appris Envy mais pas moyen, il ne savait pas nager. Il n'y arrivait pas. Subitement, une main l'attrapa et le tira. Pendant l'espace d'un instant il fut un punching ball humain pour Envy avant qu'il ne le jette sur le bitume.

- Envy…pardon ! Fit Greed.

- Je ne pardonne pas si aisément, tu devrais le savoir ! Grogna Envy avant de partir.

Greed s'accrocha à sa jambe et fit tomber Envy sur le sol. Le vert grogna. Il se releva lui shoota dans le visage avant de repartir vers le restaurant de Miss Ophélie. Greed hésita une fois encore puis se releva et suivit le vert.

Le brun entra dans le magasin. Il croisa le regard de Pride, il lui lançait un regard indifférent en posant une tasse de thé devant Envy.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fous ici ? Cria l'envie à l'adresse de Greed.

- C'est la faute de Pride…si il n'était pas si… Fit l'avarice.

- Si il n'était pas quoi ? Mieux que moi ? Fit l'envie énervé.

- Bein…non ! Tu es mieux que lui, je t'assure Envy mais… Fit le brun.

- Mais…comme les autres tu avais envie de coucher avec ! Fit Envy avant de quitter le restaurant.

Greed se tourna vers Pride. Il lui lança un regard blasé et lui fit signe, du menton, de le suivre. Le brun le fit donc et rattrapa Envy. Il tira sur le bras du vert. Celui-ci se tourna, les yeux rouges, des larmes sur ses joues mais l'air méchant.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Interrogea Envy.

- Pride aussi…Commença Greed incapable de répondre à cette question.

- Mais Pride me hais. Juste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer ! Lui c'était normal…mais toi ! Comment as-tu osé…Fit le vert plus énervé que jamais.

- Je…d'habitude tu me laissait faire ! Rétorqua Greed.

- D'habitude…tu ne le faisais pas devant moi ! Si tu savais Greed…comme je te hais ! S'écria l'envie avant de partir.

Greed resta planter sur place sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Envy. « Je te hais ! » C'est trois mots revenaient sans cesse dans la tête de Greed qui, au bout de quelques minutes, baisa la tête honteux. C'était normale qu'Envy le haïsse après tout… l'avarice se décida à rentrer chez Dante. Mais il ne comptait pas aller gêner Envy avec sa présence.

Quand le brun rentra, il alla dans la cuisine pour se chercher une boisson fraîche et y trouva Envy qui lavait, comme à son habitude, la vaisselle. Une assiette craqua dans les mains d'Envy et les morceaux lui ouvrirent la main. Greed fit un pas vers lui pour l'aider, mais Envy se déroba et partit en grognant. En criant à Greed un « Je te hais ! »

* * *

Angelscythe : Des fins comme je les adores *-*

Envy : Moi aussi, Greed souffre Nyark

Greed : Mais toi aussi !

Envy : Mince j'y avait pas penser .

Angelscythe : Chapitre douze de la fic dédié à Koni-chan.

See you next time


	14. Perdonáme

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : **__**Perdóname**_

Greed se réveilla le cœur lourd. Il n'avait pas cru hier qu'il dormirait mais finalement ses émotions avaient joué là-dessus. Il s'en voulait réellement. Pour Envy surtout. Il avait agit comme un imbécile finit. Il en soupira avant de s'étirer et de se lever du divan dans lequel il avait dormir. Il remarqua Envy assit sur la table basse qui détourna la tête à l'instant où Greed le regarda.

Le brun l'observa en silence. Il pouvait voir aux yeux rouges d'Envy et à ses cernes qu'il n'avait pas dormir alors qu'il en avait toujours besoin. Et qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Bonjour. Fit-il doucement.

Envy fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et l'avarice en soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il entendu alors la voix d'Envy s'élever. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Plonger dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu ce que lui disait le vert.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Envy qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Voir quelqu'un ! Répondit simplement Greed.

- Voir une fille pour coucher avec oui ! Ou Pride. Fit Envy d'un ton sec.

- Pride, mais pas pour coucher. Répondit l'avarice.

Envy eut un rire nerveux. Le brun ouvrit la porte.

- Je t'aime. Dit Greed à Envy avant de sortir.

Greed entendu un bruit mat contre la porte et soupira avant de marcher vers le restaurant de Miss Ophélie. Il entra, une fois arrivée, puisque le restaurant était ouvert et il croisa le regard de Pride. Celui-ci vint vers lui.

- Comment va Envy ? Demanda le blond.

- Très mal !

- Magnifique ! Répondit Pride avec un sourire.

- J'aimerais… Tu le hais tant que ça ?

- Oui…Mais ça remonte à si longtemps. Tu voudrais quoi ? Demanda Pride avant d'aller servir une table.

Greed attendit un moment que le blond revienne. Ca tarda un peu mais quand il revint.

- J'aimerais que tu m'aides. Fit Greed.

Pride se pencha à l'oreille de l'avarice et parla à voix si basse que Greed eut bien du mal à comprendre ce que lui disait l'orgueil.

- Tu connais le nouveau Wrath ? Tue-le pour moi et je te dirais que faire pour Envy.

Greed dévisagea l'orgueil quand il s'éloigna lui de quelque centimètre. La requête de Pride lui semblait des plus étranges. Il hocha malgré tout la tête. Pride lui mit donc en main un couteau économique. Il lui fit un sourire puis repartir s'occuper des clients. L'avarice sortit avec le couteau. Il se demanda un instant comment faire…Wrath était toujours avec Dante et elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Et puis la question se posa d'elle-même. Pourquoi donc Pride voulait qu'il tue Wrath.

Greed arriva enfin à la maison de sa créatrice. Il chercha l'adolescent. Il le trouva dans la cuisine assit sur une chaise à regarder une fourmi se promener sur celle-ci. Dante n'était pas là. L'adolescent se leva quand l'avarice refermait sa prise sur le couteau. La colère le dévisageait, impassible.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça ! Rétorqua Wrath.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Greed.

- Me tuer…

Greed dévisageait l'adolescent, il ignorait comment le gamin l'avait deviné mais tant pis. Greed posa sa main sur l'épaule de la colère qui soupira avant de se dégager et de marcher un peu. Puis finalement, à quelques pas de Greed, se tourna.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ?

- … Pour récupérer Envy ! Répondit Greed.

- … Dante est-elle au courant de votre liaison ? Demanda le gamin.

Greed secoua la tête avec lenteur.

- Anne est où ? Demanda l'adolescent.

Greed ne répondit pas. L'adolescent lui prit le poignet et lui lança un regard emplit de tristesse. L'avarice allait parler quand l'envie entra dans la pièce. Ils se dévisagèrent tout deux. Envy avec haine et Greed avec une certaine forme d'amour.

- Viens je t'y emmène ! Fit Greed en attrapant le poignet de l'adolescent.

Il l'emmena donc dehors sous le regard froid du vert. Arrivé dans la rue, Greed relâcha l'adolescent et se contenta de marcher simplement. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au restaurant de Miss Ophélie. Et étrangement, Pride sortit du bâtiment. Greed put remarquer que Wrath avait des yeux effrayés subitement. Il se tourna pour courir et avant même d'avoir put comprendre quelques choses. Wrath et Pride était 10 mètres plus loin. L'adolescent sur le sol, l'air mal en point tandis que Pride revenait vers Greed. Le brun s'étonna de voir que le corps du gamin se liquéfiait.

- Merci bien, Greed ! Fit Pride avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour retourner dans le restaurant.

Le brun le retint ce qui fit rigoler le blond.

- Bon…Okay ! C'est moi qui ai fait tout le boulot, mais bon ! Fit Pride.

Il soupira et fit un pas vers Greed.

- Soit juste fidèle ! Lui dit Pride avant de retourner dans le restaurant sous le regard ébahi du brun.

Greed réfléchit un instant. C'était pourtant évident comme réponse mais la vraie question qu'il se posait, c'était comment faire ? L'avarice posa son regard sur la tâche sombre sur le trottoir un peu plus loin. Greed eut du mal à déglutir. Le pauvre enfant n'avait pas eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Etrange que Envy avait résisté si longtemps contre Pride en voyant ça. Ce que Greed comprit c'était que Pride jouait avec Envy.

Le brun décida finalement de se bouger et marcha dans la rue en réfléchissant. Envy ne voudrait pas le croire si il lui promettait juste de lui être fidèle. Greed s'arrêta bêtement devant un magasin. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Il entra et acheta quelque chose à l'intérieur, avec l'argent qu'il avait toujours dans ses poches depuis trois jours. Il ressortit du magasin avec ce qu'il avait acheté et alla dans deux autres magasins faire des achats avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Il se mit à écrire sur une feuille de papier. Il retourna ensuite à la maison de Dante et posa les choses sur le lit d'Envy avant d'aller dans le salon et de s'installer sur le sofa.

Dante vint vers lui au bout de dix minutes. Greed la regarda blasé, mais il ne put que remarquer Miss Lust et Envy derrière elle. Sa créatrice avait un air grave. Greed se leva un tant soit peu inquiet. Envy avait les bras croisés et l'ignorait complètement. Ce qui attristait l'avarice.

- Sais-tu où est Wrath et Sloth ? Demanda Dante à Greed.

- Oui…Répondit Greed.

Envy lança un regard à Greed avant de l'ignorer une fois encore.

- Alors ? Fit Dante.

- Miss Anne est avec Pride…Wrath est mort ! Répondit le brun.

- Mort ? C'est impossible, personne ne pouvait le tuer, il devinait l'avenir. Fit Dante.

- Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse contre quelqu'un qui va à quatre fois la vitesse de la lumière…Je ne me trompe pas Greed ? Fit Envy d'un ton froid.

- Non… Fit Greed.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que je me débarrasse de Pride et par conséquent Sloth ! Fit Dante sèchement avant de partir suivie de Miss Lust.

Envy resta un moment, la tête basse puis quand il voulu partir, Greed le retint et le tira dans la chambre ce qui énerva grandement le vert. Le brun, referma la porte derrière eux. L'envie grogna en voyant un petit chiot sur son lit.

- C'est toi qui fais ce merdier ? Demanda Envy sec.

Greed hocha la tête. Envy s'avança pour étriper le pauvre petit chien quand il vu un papier. Il soupira, s'installa sur le lit et le prit. Il en se gêne pas pour la lire à voix haute et aller de son commentaire dessus. (1)

- _Envy excuse-moi de ma conduite. _Franchement tu crois que je vais te pardonner juste parce que tu me le demandes ? _Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable. Et je regrette réellement ce que j'ai fait. _Pff. T'es d'un ridicule Greed. _Je me doute que tu ne me pardonneras pas si aisément. _Bravo, tu as donc enfin appris à me connaître un peu. _Ce pourquoi je peux te promettre que ce qui c'est passé avec Pride n'arrivera plus jamais et que je ne compte même plus toucher à une fille ou à un homme. Mis à part toit bien sûr. _Faudrait-il encore que j'accepte de coucher encore avec toi.

Envy se tût subitement après sa dernière phrase. Il jeta le papier à terre, énervé. Avant de se lever d'un bond. Ils 'avança vers Greed et arriver juste devant lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs il se mit à parler.

- JAMAIS, je n'épouserais un salopard comme toi ! Lui dit Envy d'un ton acide, froid et sec.

Le vert le contourna alors et se dirigea vers la porte mais Greed le retint, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ce qui lui fallut un coup de poing qui le projeta contre le mur avant qu'Envy ne sorte. Greed soupira et le suivit. Il mit un certain temps avant de sortir. Mais quand il arriva dehors il rechercha Envy. Il hésita un instant à demander l'aide Miss Lust mais, il se doutait d'où il était. Il prit donc la direction qui menait au parc. Envy aimait bien encore y aller dans certain moment.

Arrivé dans le parc, Greed put voir Envy accroché au cou d'un homme ayant la quarantaine et ils s'échangeaient un profond baiser. L'avarice s'approcha et les séparas furieux. Envy posa un regard hautain sur Greed.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le vert acide.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Interrogea Greed d'un ton un peu sec.

- Je fais ce que je veux…Rétorqua Envy avant d'embrasser l'homme.

Greed les sépara à nouveau sous le coup de la colère et éloigna Envy d'une dizaine de mètres. Envy avait un sourire sarcastique.

- Ca fait mal hein ? Et encore, je n'ai fait que l'embrasser ! Dit Envy d'un ton froid.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Rétorqua Greed.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda Envy, le ton toujours très froid.

Comme à l'habitude, il avait ses bras croisés devant son torse et lançait un regard froid à Greed.

- Tu es à MOI ! Répondit Greed.

- Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais je suis pas un objet. Je n'appartiens qu'a moi ! Dit Envy cinglant.

Le brun et le vert se dévisagèrent longuement. Sans un mot. Greed ne savait que répondre à la répartie d'Envy. Bien sûr il n'était pas un objet, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir rien qu'à lui, de le posséder seul. L'avarice fit un pas vers Envy qui recula d'un pas. Greed soupira et regarda Envy avec une mine de chien battu. Le vert émit un rire sarcastique puis décroisa ses bras. Ce qui fit espérer Greed. Le vert s'avança vers le brun avec un sourire. Greed en fit content et quand els lèvres d'Envy furent proche et qu'il voulu les embrasser trois mot sortir de la bouche d'Envy d'un ton sensuel. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles.

- Je te hais !

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de Greed et alla avec l'homme de quarante ans. Greed les regardas un instant s'embrasser puis les vu partir tout les deux. Le brun se sentait mal, trahi, triste. Il comprit que c'était ce qu'Envy avait put ressentir et il s'en voulu d'autant plus. « Ca fait mal hein ? » Il n'avait cherché que ça. Lui faire aussi mal qu'il avait eut mal à la seconde même où il avait accepté la proposition de Pride.

Le brun repartit vers la maison de Dante en se demandant si Envy serait là. Si Envy le supporterait encore. Il avait honte de lui. Il fuma une cigarette pour se calmer avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison et de monter dans sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en retrouvant Envy nu sur le lit et endormi. Le chiot dans les bras. Et l'homme qu'il avait ramené, mort au sol.

Greed soupira doucement avant de ramener les couvertures sur Envy et de s'installer sur son propre lit pour le regarder dormir. Greed se leva d'un bond et alla chercher quelque chose chez Dante, avec discrétion bien évidemment. Même si Envy avait un problème de sommeil à cause de la trop grande différence de quantité de pierre rouge dans son corps. C'était un peu comme-ci son niveau de sang c'était diminué et qu'il devait éviter de faire trop d'effort. Dante estimait qu'il n'était pas inutile au point de lui offrir plus de pierres rouges.

Greed revint donc avec sa trouvaille. Dante avait bien assez de pierres rouges que pour ne pas remarquer qu'on lui en avait prit. A l'instant où il entra dans la chambre, Envy venait de se réveiller. Il était assit dans le lit. Il lança un regard noir à Greed. Le brun s'approcha de lui à pas lent et laissa tomber des pierres rouges sur la couverture près d'Envy.

Le vert se pencha pour les prendre. Pas de merci, mais tant pis. Envy les mangea et Greed eut la décence de détourner le regard. Cependant il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui se lève d'un lit. Greed baissa le regard vers l'homme mort, nu. Greed ne pouvait que se douter qu'ils avaient vraiment couché, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus et qu'un élan d'avarice le prenait aux tripes. Il dut se retenir de dire quelque chose d'imbéciles ou de possessif. Il remarqua Envy s'abaisser près du corps. Il soupira avant de s'en débarrasser par la fenêtre. Greed ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement.

Il les rouvrit avec lenteur et sauta sur ses pieds. Il s'avança vers Envy et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tourner à lui. L'envie lui fit un rictus méprisable et lui lança un regard noir. Greed n'y prit pas garde et se contenta simplement de serrer Envy contre lui. Le vert se dégagea un peu violement, ce qui repoussa Greed d'un mètre ou deux. Comme plus tôt dans la journée ils se dévisagèrent. Ce fut Envy qui se détourna le premier. Allant s'installer sur son lit. Il regardait Greed.

Le brun s'avança vers Envy à pas lent, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait le regard d'Envy s'emplissait de haine. Greed s'arrêta à environ un mètre d'Envy.

- Je comprends…ce que tu as ressenti ! Envy. Fit Greed à voix basse.

- Tu crois ? Fit Envy d'un ton acide.

Greed hocha la tête avec lenteur.

- Non, non tu en es incapable. Ca va faire un peu près un an que tu couches avec tout ce que tu trouves et …je te laissais faire. Je pensais juste que…je sais même pas pourquoi je te laissais faire. Rétorqua Envy.

Greed ne dit rien. Il avait raison.

- Tu me disais que tu en avais besoin et je te laissais faire parce que je t'aimais mais j'ai eu la preuve que tu ne m'aimais pas. Fit Envy.

Greed s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Envy et le retint pour qu'il ne parte pas, comme il venait d'en esquisser le geste.

- Je…suis…l'avarice personnifiée. Fit Greed.

- C'est une excuse ?

- Non, je suis aveuglé par ce désir d'avoir plus alors que j'ai déjà ce qui est le plus merveilleux. Je croyais que même avec toi je ne serais pas satisfait mais je me rend compte que même si j'avais toute les femmes et les hommes du monde à mes pieds et que je ne t'avais pas toi j'en serais triste. Si…j'avais tout l'argent du monde, si tu ne serais pas là…ça reviendrait au même…j'en serais triste. Dit Greed avec douceur.

Envy le regardait avec attention. Greed lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Le vert en grogna. Greed rapprocha son visage.

- Tu dis que tu me hais, mais ose me le dire en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Fit Greed.

Envy grogna et le regarda avec attention droit dans les yeux. Sans cligner des yeux, Greed s'efforça de faire de même, subjuguer par l'iris d'Envy.

- Greed…Commença Envy.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, le laissant parler.

- Je te hais ! Dit le vert.

Le brun en eut un choc. Il relâcha le visage d'Envy. Ce dernier le poussa sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur lui. Il avait un air cruel sur le visage. Le pire était que se rapprochant de son visage à quatre pattes le corps nu d'Envy se frottait sensuellement contre le sien. Le brun avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais il en était incapable, jusqu'ici il avait juste cru qu'Envy lui en voulait. Le vert vint placer son visage juste au-dessus du sien et l'empêcha de tourner la tête.

- Tu sais pourquoi je te hais ? Demanda Envy.

- Non. Répondit tristement Greed.

Envy soupira doucement.

- Parce que je t'aime ! Et que quoi que tu fasses je ne peux que continuer à t'aimer et je déteste ça. Parce que je veux n'appartenir qu'à toi. Parce que je t'aime à en mourir et que pour me remercier tu me fais souffrir mille morts. Expliqua l'envie.

- J'arrêterais tout pour toi…Répondit le brun sincèrement.

- Quand ? Interrogea Envy.

- Dès que tu me le demanderas ! Répondit le brun.

- Greed…je te le demande. Arrête d'accumuler homme et femme. Accumule toute les richesses que tu voudras mais…Je veux être le seul à t'appartenir ! Fit le vert d'un ton doux et sec malgré tout.

- Tout ce que tu voudras 'Vy. Répondit le brun avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Envy.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le corps de Greed et nicha sa tête dans son cou tout en s'accrochant à lui. Greed lui caressa alors le dos pour calmer les larmes qui coulait dans son cou. Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants qu'Envy se calma et plaça sa tête devant le visage de Greed. Il l'embrassa doucement. Le brun le serra contre lui en répondant avec douceur au baiser. Un baiser chaste qui passa rapidement au baiser avec la langue. Et où le corps d'Envy se pressait contre celui de Greed.

Les mains du vert glissèrent sous le haut de Greed et lui caressèrent le torse avec sensualité tandis que Greed faisait de même mais sur le fessier d'Envy. Le baiser s'arrêta un instant le temps qu'Envy retire le haut de l'avarice puis il reprit de plus belle et bien plus fougueux que la première fois. Serrant Envy contre lui, Greed inversa leur position. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'Envy et lui caressa le corps avec sensualité tandis que les mains d'Envy se glissaient sous le pantalon de Greed pour l'ôter.

Leurs corps se touchaient. Et leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux. Envy se cambra contre Greed quand sa main vint frôler son aine. Le brun stoppa le baiser et se releva sous le grognement du vert. L'avarice se leva pour aller prendre un préservatif dans la table basse. Il l'enfila et revint au-dessus d'Envy qui l'allongea sur lui en joignant ses bras autour des épaules de Greed. Il lui lança un regard emplit de désir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée tandis que les gémissements d'Envy emplissaient encore la pièce. Haletant tous les deux, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui les dérangeait. Bien que c'était des plus habituels dans cette maison, ils en grognaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ainsi dérangés. Mais ce coup-ci, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Dante.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Cria Dante.

- Ca s'appelle faire l'amour. Rétorqua Envy.

Envy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un gémissements de sortir quand Greed sortit de lui. Dante les dévisageait. Elle frappa dans ses mains sous le regard horrifié de Miss Lust derrière Dante. Greed soupira et attrapa Envy l'attirant, il lui mit les draps autour du corps avec rapidité avant de le porter, un bras sous les jambes, un bras sous les omoplates, Envy accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Greed. L'avarice sauta par la fenêtre. Envy grogna que Greed soit, lui, nu en ville. Sous le grognement d'Envy le brun mis le bas de son corps en bouclier invincible pour faire croire à ce qu'il porte quelconques habits.

Dante était penchée à la fenêtre au-dessus. Elle frappa encore dans ses mains. Greed soupira et se mit à courir pour être loin d'elle.

- Tu as une idée d'où aller ? Demanda Greed au vert.

- Ouais…chez Pride ! Dit Envy dans un grognement.

- Je comprends rien du tout à vos histoires, vous vous détestez oui ou non ? Demanda Greed.

- Sans doute un peu des deux. Répondit Envy alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient.

Greed ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son pied et Envy s'occupa de lancer un regard froid à quiconque comptait reluquer SON Greed. Pride vint vers eux, regardant leur accoutrement amusé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'orgueil.

- File-nous des vêtements d'abord ! Fit Envy en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Greed voir si Dante n'arrivait pas.

- Anne tu me remplaces ? Demanda Pride avant d'emmener le couple à l'étage.

Pride leur trouva des vêtements et leur donna. Tout deux s'habillèrent.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Pride.

- Je peux couper dans ton pantalon, il est trop long ça me gêne ! Fit Envy.

- Oui. Répondit Pride blasé.

Envy le fit donc sous le regard de Greed quand Pride réitéra sa question.

- Dante nous a surprit en train de nous donner l'un à l'autre. Alors maintenant elle est vraiment en colère parce que Greed était à elle. Expliqua Envy.

- Tu es vraiment doué pour te mettre dans des situations avantageuses ! Rétorqua Pride.

Il alla à la fenêtre pour scruter la rue.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, Lust est avec elle. Fit Envy.

- Et bien sûr tu veux mon aide ! Fit le blond.

- Oui et tu me la dois ! A charge de revenge.

- Je pourrais te la refuser !

- Je te le déconseille.

Le blond posa son regard sur Greed.

- Et si je ne tue pas Dante et qu'elle me tue que fais-tu ? Fit Pride.

- Je ne te demande pas de la tuer, Pride. Si tu pouvais juste la retenir. Fit Envy.

- Toi qui ne veut pas tuer quelqu'un ? Qu'es-ce que l'amour peut nous changer. Alors, Greed si je dois juste la retenir où emmèneras-tu Envy ? Que je ne risque pas ma vie pour rien. Fit Pride dans un large sourire sarcastique.

- On voyagera sans cesse ! Répondit Greed.

- Tu auras l'argent ? Demanda Pride, scrutant toujours la rue.

- Je sais pas… Fit Greed.

La question de l'argent l'énervait un peu. Pride se tourna vers eux.

- Envy ! Tu sais que c'est toi qui as hérité de tout l'argent de Wrath, notre mentor. Toi qui as hériter de l'argent de Sloth ? Alors cet argent là, t'a intérêt à l'user pour sauver ta vie car il est hors de question que tu meurs bêtement avec tout cet argent que t'ont donné ces personnes. Dit Pride d'un ton sec.

Le blond se tourna alors vers Greed, son regard s'adoucit. Il eut un léger sourire.

- Je doute que tu puisses comprendre ce qui se passe ici…sache juste qu'il s'agit d'une histoire qui tourne autour de notre haine…un jour peut-être seras-tu capable de comprendre…en attendant.

Pride se tourna et annonça que Dante était là. Envy et Greed prirent leurs inspirations. Le blond sourit avant de grimper sur d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de rentrer sur son appuie. Il descendit sur le mur avant de sauter juste devant Dante. Elle avait rassemblé quatre ou cinq alchimistes.

- Ah Envy ! Ce coup-ci je pense que c'est moi qui vais gagner ! Je les rejoindrais avant toi ! S'écria Pride.

* * *

(1 ) En italique la lettre.

Angelscythe : Et voilà, chapitre 14 de la fic dédié à Koni-chan. Pour Wrath, il s'agit de Soberness, qui sera modifié, dans la même fic que les autres.

Envy : Je peux te demander quelque chose… ?

Angelscythe : …Bon vas-y !

Envy : Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour un con ?

Angelscythe : Pour un amoureux transit, nuance !

Envy : . Et pourquoi de Greed hein ?

Angelscythe : Parce que j'ai ENVIE !

See you next week ^-^


	15. Post Mortem

_**Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'argent et d'or.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe, toujours moi.

Genre : Yaoi, Deathfic, OCC pour Envy

Envy : sans déc y vont pas le remarquer si tu le notes pas !

Couple : Un ch'tit GreedEnvy ^-^

Disclaimers : Alors Miss « Lust », Miss « Gluttony », « Pride » et « Sloth » m'appartient même si le concept des homonculus appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que tout les autres les personnages de la fic.

Note : Dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 :Post Mortem**_

Envy regarda Pride tomber sur le sol. Le regard de Greed était septique. Il n'osait pas demander au vert, ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il n'en pensait pas moins. Envy lui lança un regard avant de descendre les escaliers sans bruit. Greed le suivit et tenta de faire aussi peu de bruit que son amant. Le vert, arrivé à al dernière marche, fit signe à Miss Ophélie de venir. Elle le fit et fit semblant de monter en voyant qu'Envy lui désignait la vitre de devant.

Il y a une sortie de secours par derrière ? Demanda Envy.

Non ! Juste par devant…pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde.

Envy ? Fit Greed.

Chut, je réfléchis ! Fit le vert en mettant son pouce en bouche pour le mordiller.

Miss Anne s'approcha avec lenteur et se mit sur une marche aussi.

Je veux bien vous aider à faire diversion, après tout je vous dois ma rencontre avec Pride.

Envy eut un air affligé. Miss Anne sortit. A cet instant une explosion retentit et le plafond du restaurant tomba. Instinctivement Greed se transforma en bouclier et protégea Envy. Quand le brun ne sentit plus les débris tomber, il se détransforma. Il baissa le regard et remarqua Miss Ophélie au sol. Sous le regard d'Envy il se pencha pour voir si elle était toujours vivante.

C'est dommage je l'aimais bien ! Fit Envy d'un ton sarcastique avant de détourner la tête sous le regard de Greed.

Les deux homonculus sortirent du restaurant ou de ce qu'il en restait. Pride lança un regard à Envy alors qui donnait un coup de pied à un alchimiste le projetant loin de lui. Envy soupira et secoua la tête. Pride attrapa Miss Anne et la tira derrière lui pour arriver à hauteur d'Envy, il lui lança un regard froid.

Comment as-tu put la laisser mourir. Espèce de…

Pride ! Cria Miss Anne.

Le blond se tourna et tua un des alchimistes envoyer par Dante. Le blond se tourna et lança un regard noir au vert.

Mais t'attend quoi au juste pour te barrer ? Fit-il.

Envy ne réagit pas face à la colère de Pride. Greed bien, il attrapa le poignet d'Envy et l'emmena bien plus loin. Le vert se laissa traîner et une fois à bonne distance, Greed s'arrêta et regarda Envy inquiet.

Si…Pride venait à mourir maintenant…Fit Envy.

Ca ne sera pas de ta faute. Il a accepté . Et c'est ce qu'il veut ! Rejoindre Miss Gluttony et peut-être même Miss Ophélie.

Envy hocha bêtement la tête avant de se laisser traîner par Greed. Ils marchèrent longuement dans les rues et les villes pour en sortir. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand la nuit tomba. Le vert fit la moue ce qui fit sourire Greed.

J'aimais bien Central ! Fit Envy.

On y reviendra un jour.

Envy hocha simplement la tête avant de se remettre à marcher, quand il fut trop fatigué pour continuer de marcher, Greed le porta et continua de marcher seul. Arrivé dans une autre ville, Greed laissa Envy aller tuer une innocente famille pour s'approprier leur maison.

8 ans plus tard

Comme souvent, Envy était allongé dans un sofa. Observa un anneau sur son index. Signe que lui et Greed c'était marier. Bien sûr le temps du mariage Envy c'était donné des attributs féminin. L'avarice était installé prêt de lui et l'observait. Le brun se mit à califourchon au-dessus d'Envy. Le vert lui fit un léger sourire avant de se relever légèrement et d'embrasser Greed. Un baiser malgré tout furtif.

Je veux aller à Central ! Dit Envy dès le baiser terminer.

Maintenant ? Fit Greed étonné.

Le vert hocha la tête. L'avarice soupira et se releva. Envy se leva et ils partirent. Ils marchèrent aux côtes à côte, main dans la main pendant une longue semaine, il s'arrêtait environ une heure par jour pour profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre et au lever du septième jours, ils arrivèrent à Central. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de Miss Ophélie, ou ce qui l'avait été. Il y avait à présent une boutique qui vendait du poisson. Greed entra dans le magasin avec Envy. Le vert s'adressa au poissonnier.

Il y avait un jeune homme blond, qui vivait ici avec une jeune femme et la patronne Ophélie. Où sont-ils ? demanda Envy.

Tout le monde est mort dans cet effondrement vous savez ! Fit remarquer l'homme.

Envy ? Cria une voix derrière eux.

Le couple se tourna ensemble. C'était Pride.

Maintenant que tu es revenus…vient ! Fit le blond.

L'envie et l'avarice le suivirent. Un peu plus loin Pride soupira.

J'ai veillé à ce que Dante ne quitte pas la ville. Et maintenant j'aimerais que tu me tues ! Fit le blond.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Envy.

Dante à tué Anne il y a trois ans. J'ai voulu la tuer mais je n'ai pas réussi à cause de Lust. Elle la gardait juste pour savoir si vous arriverez. Ce soir elle serra sans doute morte tout comme toi, lui et moi. La fin des homonculus. Fit le blond.

Tu as un couteau ? Demanda Envy.

Pride lui donna. Le vert soupira, inspira à fond et lui enfonça le couteau dans le cœur.

Tu n'as plus de pierres rouges ? Fit Envy.

Non ! Répondit Pride avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Envy ne le regarda même pas mourir, il tira Greed derrière lui. Mais le brun en put s'empêcher de vérifier, que cette fois-ci il se liquéfiait. Il eut un sursaut quand Pride lui fit un signe d'au revoir avant de se liquéfié dans la minute. Le couple tomba nez à nez avec Miss Lust. Elle semblait triste. Elle était avec Dante. Un air cruel sur le visage.

Envy ! Regarde à tes pieds ! Fit Dante.

Envy et Greed le firent ne même temps. C'était un cercle pour les sceller et la femme jeta leur ossements dans le cercle.

J'ai deux choix pour vous ! Soit Envy tu scelle Greed et tu me rallies, soit vous mourrez tous les deux ! Fit la vieille.

Envy allait répondre quand Greed prit la parole.

Il va me sceller !

Tu vas le faire Envy ? Fit Dante.

Greed hocha la tête quand Envy le regarda. Sur ce Envy le fit aussi. Sur ces mots Dante les emmenas à l'endroit et donna le crâne du corps de « l'ancien » Greed.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Envy quand la porte fut fermée et qu'ils furent seuls.

Je sais qu'un jour tu tueras Dante et ce jour-là nous vivrons heureux. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons droit à al porte alors, je veux préserver ta vie ! Dit Greed.

Le vert baissa la tête. Greed lui prit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Envy répondit tout aussi doucement.

Encore une fois ! Fit Envy.

Ces trois mots firent sourire Greed. Qui souleva Envy pour qu'il joigne ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa avec fougue. Envy se colla à Greed avant de répondre de même, ses mains glissant sous les habits de Greed et les ôtant.

tous deux r'habiller, Envy attachait les jambes et les bras de Greed. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

Envy…tu sais…Tu as été le plus beau trésor que je n'ai jamais eu et j'espère te voir à mon réveil.

Greed ! Je ne suis pas un objet, je ne suis pas de l'or ou de l'argent.

Tous les trésors ne sont pas fait d'or et d'argent. (1)

Envy alla palcer le crâne dans l'encoche puis reposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Greed avant de s'éloigner.

'Vy…

Oui ?

Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours ! Fit Greed.

Je t'aime mais je ne sais pas si ça dureras, le temps aura une emprise sur moi.

Et sur ses mots Envy sortit et Greed ferma les yeux.

* * *

(1) Phrase tirée de Pirates de caraïbes un dites par Jack Sparrox, interpreté par Johnny Deep 3

ET VOILA FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fic dédié à Koni-chan ^-^

Pour les derniers morts. Enfin, façon de voir. Ca n'a été que sous entendu, mais pour Miss Lust, il s'agit de Hope, qui va se retrouver dans la même fic, à nouveau.

Pride, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit Caution.

Et pour finir, le premier Wrath dont on n'a parlé que brièvement il s'agit de Mut…encore dans la même fic.

Remarque sur la fic que vous en avez peut-être rien à faire mais bons :

- Au début Pride/Caution devait se suicider tout seul directement après la mort de Gluttony/Charity. Vous voyez où on en est arrivé ?

- Sloth/Believe n'était pas censé mourir d'un suicide, mais il s'est foutu sa personnalité tout seul.

- Sloth/Believe ne devait pas être un personnage aussi important.

Remerciement :

Azuria1 : Je n'oublierais pas tes commentaires XD et je fais te forcer à lire celle où reviennent mes persos. Foi de moi !

Harukane : Ma Tweek 3 Que dire de plus que merci pour avoir suit cette fic ?

Koni-chan : Of course, j'espère que cete fic t'a plu. Même si je sais pas quand est-ce que tu la continuera mais c'est pas grave. Tu me feras bien signe quand tu l'auras finie.

Chii46 : Je sais très bien que tu vas pas lire ça avant un moment mais bon… Merci pour les rewiew, merci de baver devant Caution. Et dans la prochaine fic, je fais pas tenir et ça va finir en CautionXBelieve prépare les mouchoirs désolé u.u

Berniecalling : Je sais que tu liras jamais ça hum. Tant pis, merci pour la rewiew.

Wravy : Hum, t'aurais pas abandonné la fic toi ? Bah tant pis. Merci pour les rewiew que tu as mis.


End file.
